The Vanishing of Alli Rose
by Luna Alli Rose
Summary: Alli Rose was a little girl, oblivious to the world and always happy. Nothing happened where she lived, at least not yet. The Doctor knows her fate and is set on finding out the mystery of her disappearance. Little does he know what role he plays in her vanishing, and just how clever she really is.
1. New Adventure

**Hello! I'm back from the dead, or purgatory, whichever one's worse. Anyway, I have officially given up on my old account, seeing as it locked me out, and have created this brand new shiny one! Don't worry, I'm still Alli Luna Rose, but now I'm Luna Alli Rose, so not much has changed. I hope that my old companions will find this new story, as they were the ones that motivated mew to find a way to get this story back out there. I will leave the original Author's Notes until I get back up to my newer chapters. Until then, my companions, I bid you adieu.**

 **A/N**

 **Hi! This is my first fanfic I've ever written. May not be the best, or how it's supposed to be written, but I've always wanted to write this story. I hope it does well and gets plenty of reviews. Since I constantly keep finding typos when I read it my self, I would appreciate some feedback. I'll update on a regular bases since I have little to no life. ;p ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1:**

Somewhere deep in America, in the most boring state, Nebraska, there was a large family living in a slightly cramped house. It was a peaceful neighborhood with looming and ancient trees drifting cotton and petals from the air, layering the old asphalt road. On a beautiful day, the youngest of the large family desperately needed someone to play with outside.

Her name was Alli Rose, and out of the whole family, no one had seen a happier child than her. She was only seven at the time, but looked much younger, had long, golden blonde hair with beaming blue eyes that always had a hint of a smile in them. She was peculiarly small for her age, and rather petite, but she didn't pay any mind to it. She was always playing and daydreaming whenever she could, but her patience when it came to playing outside, was not the strongest there could be.

Her two oldest brothers of the family, Seth and Toby, although they loved her, stayed inside with each other playing video games in their room. They were in high school and didn't play any games like Alli wanted to, but sometimes they would let her watch them play. She couldn't sit still long enough though without doing something. They weren't the most athletic, especially Toby, but incredibly strong compared to the her tiny body.

The only other option she had to play with was her sister, Amber. Her sister had short brown hair and hazel eyes, her skin was more clear compared to Alli's many freckles and wasn't much older than her, leading to typical sibling rivalry with the baby of the family.

Her family, although large, was merely broken families glued together by Alli and Amber's birth. Alli's mom had two children originally, her dad having two as well, but they were much older and had families of their own now.

As much as Alli wanted to play, she had no desire to face the wrath of Amber after her latest scheme.

The constant fighting that Alli was faced with led her to be a bit manipulative in order to get Amber out of her way. One time, Amber wouldn't give her the remote, so she cried the perfect scream of pain that her brothers only knew too well. They ran out of their room and pinned Amber to the ground so Alli could discreetly grab the remote and be comforted by Seth while Toby kicked Amber out of the T.V. room.

Only too recently had Amber turned all the neighborhood kids against her, so she had no one to play with, and wasn't allowed to play outside without someone, due to her constant wandering off. She had earned this reputation after she went to the Empire State Building when she was three and immediately getting lost.

Alli didn't care for staying inside though, and when everyone was settling for a summer nap, she snuck outside and ran about the streets relishing her freedom. She walked down to one of the houses a pair of twins lived, one of the "traitors" she called them, and went down their backyard. She was going to jump on their trampoline and do a couple of flips if she could when she saw a path hidden behind a pine tree.

Seeing no harm in exploration she painfully walked under the prickly branches and dusted off the needles as she strolled through the high grass.

She walked for a long while through the tall grass and played with some of the cicadas buzzing loudly on the tree bark. Her ears pricked up suddenly when she heard a beautiful sigh, almost mechanical like, piercing the bird songs and cricket chirps. When she ran to the source of the sound she found herself under an old willow like tree near a bright blue box reading "Police Public Call Box".

Rose had been wandering in the library after a quick dip in the pool with the Doctor. After their trip to the 1860's and a visit with Queen Victoria, also a werewolf or as the Doctor called it, a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform, they decided a bit of relaxation on the TARDIS as it was parked in the time vortex couldn't hurt.

She suddenly came across a large box with newspaper articles flitting across the screen. She drifted over to it and stared curiously as she attempted to dry out her ears (that were filled with water from when the Doctor kept splashing her) with a towel. She noticed that they were all about mysterious disappearances or hijacks or murders, all those interesting things that ended up on the front page.

"Hey, Doctor! What's this for then?" She called out to him as she heard him sloshing towards her. He finished wrestling the towel through his hair making it spike up in it's usual style before wrapping it around his waist.

"Oh! This is my new thingy that I got put up! You're gonna love this." He nearly shouted animatedly has Rose entertainingly watched him push some buttons on the strange machine.

The articles stopped flashing by and halted on a picture of some type of dog with no nose, the caption reading " Dog Attacking in Different Citadels at One Time". _Must be from Barcelona this one._ She thought to herself.

The Doctor turned to her and said "You know how people always read about the town mystery in the paper but it never really gets solved? Well, I thought with this beauty, I could pick a story that wasn't solved, anywhere, anywhen, and solve it myself. Find out what really happened."

Rose rolled her eyes at this one, "'Course _you_ would use this just to find out what really happened. Not to save people from being attacked by Barcelonian dogs, no, but how the dog actually did it."

"Well, we don't _have_ to do the dog one." The Doctor replied confused, not really picking up what she meant.

"So is this for when we can't find any adventures to go on? 'Cause we have plenty already if that's what you're worried about." She started laughing near the end, unable to keep a straight face, the Doctor laughing along with her.

"No, it's not for _that_ , we'll always have plenty of that to go 'round. This is just for curiosity's sake, I mean don't you ever want to find out what really happened in those newspaper stories?" His voice rising higher to get her excited over what they could do with it.

Rose just sighed with a smile twitching up on her lips, "Right then, what do I press to find one?"

The grin on the Doctor's face nearly split in half and he excitingly motioned to the right buttons, jumping side to side on each foot like a toddler. Rose giggling at his childlike behavior had pressed the last button making it halt on the picture of tiny young girl, who looked no more than six, though it clearly said she was nine. She had long, blonde hair fall about her smiling face with deep blue eyes twinkling back. The caption read, "Local Girl Alli Rose Vanishes from her School Without a Trace".

 **AN/**

 **I know, it's me, I'm a dork. But it gets really interesting and cute.**


	2. Who's There?

**A/N: Sorry, this took waaaaayyy too long than it should have, I did say this was my first fanfic, I'm practically a caveman when it comes to any form of technology. It may be short, but now that I got the hang of it, I'll be able to post these faster.**

 **PS: Just in case anyone actually thought I could own any thing as awesome as BBC's Doctor Who, you amuse me. Literally, if you thought I could own any of this, I would laugh for ten minutes straight before I slapped some sense into you.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Alli Rose walked up towards the strange box, feeling a slight humming filling the air and vibrating in her chest. It reminded her of the sensation of a deep drumbeat in a marching band pounding in the air.

She smiled at the feeling and started swaying back and forth humming with the tune in the air. She had an uncanny feeling of someone being in there, like the humming was speaking, so she decided that they must be shy and went up to the door.

She was going to knock when she remembered that it was always polite to bring someone new a gift, so she turned around and went to pick up a few flowers that she felt were the brightest colours and smelled the best. She scourged out across the small meadow plucking up whatever wildflowers she deemed worthy, then felt that something else to go with with the bouquet of dandelions and bluebells couldn't hurt.

"The next best thing to flowers is food I feel." She mumbled to herself in a determined voice and picked some pears and some apples from a nearby tree. She couldn't reach very high to get any cherries, so she settled on what she had.

She placed the bouquet delicately in her bundle of fruit and went back up to the door, she awkwardly reached with her free hand to knock so as not to drop anything. _Knock-knock Knock-knock_. She looked expectantly at the door, ready for whoever was inside to come out and play as a wide smile took over her face at the possibility of finding a new friend to play with.

The two got dressed as they prepared for the adventure they just received from the Doctors new "ANAA" as he referred it to. Then Rose joked about it being "The Emergency Adventure Machine" and he consented to it being called that.

The Doctor energetically bounced around the console saying they were going to go a bit earlier than the disappearance to get a better understanding of what happened before. They were going to park just far enough to not be near any houses or people but still be close to where they needed to go. While he was flipping switches, pushing buttons, toggling toggles and the like, Rose was deep in thought about something and the Doctor took notice.

"What's bothering you?" He asked her, snapping her out of her reverie. She looked at him and contemplated for a moment on how to say it. She shifted in the jumpseat nervously as she thought for a moment.

"Well, what is it we're supposed to do when we, ya know, _find_ her. I thought we weren't supposed to mess with history." Rose dreaded what she thought the response might be, _similar to those fixed points in time_ she thought.

That look that flashed across the Doctor's face confirmed her suspicions of what he was going to say, as he finally parked the TARDIS with the resounding gong echoing out of the room. He hesitated a moment before speaking, "Well history can be changed, we-ell, some parts of it. But if it's written down, that makes it nearly a fixed point in time, especially if a time-traveler reads it. Unfortunately, this is one of those stories that will have to follow through with, she was never found." He finished softly, with a sadder tone ringing in his voice.

"So, we can't actually save her. No intervening." Rose said a bit louder than she intended, cutting him off at the end of his sentence. He took great strides across the room to sit by her.

"We-eell, if we find out what happens, we can just take her to a different time line, let her live her life somewhere else, that way it coincides with the story. _IF_ we find out what happens." The Doctor added quickly seeing Rose's hopes rise up.

He only intended to use the machine when Rose was asleep or busy and he didn't have anything else to do. It wouldn't be like all the other adventures they got caught up in and save the world like always, this one was more observatory for the mysterious as well as the depressing.

"This is just strictly observe only." He continued on.

Rose nodded in agreement though she didn't want to see something terrible happen to this Alli Rose without finding some way to save her. Doctor, finding a hint of doubt in her eyes asked, "Are you gonna be okay with this?"

"Of course I'll be fine, 's just a bit of a different adventure that's all." Rose retorted, seeing hesitation in the Doctor's eyes. "Let's go see what happened then, maybe we can help." She said as she got up and walked over to the door.

They both jumped when their was a small knock sounding from the TARDIS doors.

"How is someone out there? I thought we were gonna park far away so no one found us." Rose questioned. The Doctor just grinned wide and said, "Only one way of finding out!" before sprinting to the doors.

 **Hehehe... get the chapter name now? Chapters will have weird names or terrible puns from now on.**


	3. Tomatoes and Pears

**A/N: I laughed uncontrollably for about thirty minutes when I saw all the people who liked my story. I think I have abs now from the laughing. Especially from the responses, you people are so nice, I love you and I'm going to try my hardest to get you a chapter as soon as possible.**

 **PS: Still own nothing, let's not kid ourselves here.**

 **Chapter 3:**

The TARDIS door creaked open as the Doctor looked around to see who knocked. His brow furrowed when he didn't see anyone nearby when he scanned the tall, lush grass and aging willow he was parked under. It was only when he looked down he discovered the source of the knocking.

A tiny, petite, young girl stood at the base of the door with her long blonde hair wildly falling over her face. It was dotted with freckles and rosey cheeks that were bunched up from her wide smile. Her blue eyes looked wondrously at them as she readjusted the bundle of fruits and flowers in her arms. She gazed at the stranger with side burns wearing a striped suit, a tan trench coat and red sneakers that her brother Seth liked to wear.

"Oh dear, um, hello.." The Doctor stuttered out as he gazed at the familiar face. He stepped out of the door frame as Rose nudged him and walked out herself closing the door behind her.

"Hello!" Alli brightfully answered back to the two strangers stepping out of the pretty blue box. Rose froze, dumbstruck at what was going on at the moment, but she continued. "I brought you a gift." The oblivious little girl handed the armload of presents to the pretty blonde in a pair of jeans and bright pink shirt as she continued to looked at her with shock. She stood back and waited patiently for their opinion of their presents.

"Oh, um thanks for that." Rose took the pile and leaned towards the Doctor with a worried whisper "Isn't that her?" The Doctor just nodded blankly.

"My name is Alli Rose, what's your name?" Asked Alli, not aware of the confused look upon both of their faces.

"Well, then lovely to meet you Alli Rose!" The Doctor answered quickly regaining his childlike attitude. "My name is The Doctor, and this is my friend Rose Tyler."

Alli Rose tilted her head to the side and scrunched up her nose thinking. "Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor, say do you mind telling us the date?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Sure! It's June 13, but I'm not sure on the day, I lose track in the summer. So what are you a doctor of, and why do you talk weird?" Asked Alli, enjoying the information exchange they were doing.

"Oi! This is just an accent, you have one too you know. And I'm a doctor of everything, but anyway, could you tell us the year as well?" He obviously went too far back since she looked like she was about five, but with the linguistic capability of a ten year old.

"I don't hear my accent, and it's 2020, do you have a concussion or something since you don't know the date, and how did you both fit in that box?" She leaned over to the side looking behind them at the Police Box, causing her hair to graze the ground.

"Well that's a bit of a long story but we just haven't seen a calendar for a long time." Rose said scooting in front of her to block her view, "But would you mind telling us how old you are?"

"That's a personal question without even looking at you gifts yet." She replied slyly. She wanted to know if they like her presents before answering anymore questions.

Rose narrowed her eyes knowing what type of game she was playing at, but willingly played along. "Oh the flowers are absolutely gorgeous, and the fruit smells great." Rose said while looking at the bundles in her arm. The Doctor made a face of disgust at the sight of the pears that made Alli giggle.

"Do you not like pears?" Alli asked him with a smile across her face.

"No, not really, just the taste is something unbearable." He said with a bad memory flitting across his face.

"It's alright, I hate tomatoes, everything about them is nasty." She shared, making a similar face to the Doctor's and causing Rose to smile at the two. "I'm seven by the way, since you asked." She stated to Rose, satisfied with their response to her gifts.

The Doctor took Rose's pile, except for the pears (Making Rose roll her eyes), and stuffed them in his bigger-on-the-inside pockets.

"What, can't even handle a pear in your pocket?"

"Well what if it rubs up against something I need and gets its nasty taste all over it?" He replied in his matter-of-fact tone.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that if you stopped that habit of yours when it comes to licking everything." Rose quickly retorted, causing Alli to laugh at their playful banter towards the other.

"How else am I going to figure out what something is?"

This time Alli spoke up, "How about by looking at it? You have other senses too you know." This caused Rose to laugh as well.

"Oi! Tasting is a very useful and underappreciated sense, you can find out what just about anything is by a quick tongue test." The Doctor said.

"Fine then, I'll lick things to find out what they are, for a year, but if it doesn't work, I get to call you an insane madman." She said taking him up on his unintended challenge.

"You're on!" He said before whispering to Rose, "Sounds like a good enough deal seeing as I'm already a madman."

"With a box." She added.

"Well then, where is it that you live? 'Cause I don't see any houses nearby." Asked the Doctor, spinning around looking for civilization in the peaceful setting.

"I snuck out and walked down this path here," She said spinning around and pointing at a barely noticeable path in the waving grass, she didn't notice them both raising their eyebrows at the part where she confessed of sneaking out. "Come on, I'll show you my house!"

She dashed down the path with the two running behind her, _Finally_ … she thought, _Someone who can keep up with me._

 **A/N: Defintely made some mistakes on this one, working on it. Hope you like otherwise.**


	4. Boy You're Picky

**A/N: I don't know if it's a healthy habit to post one every night, but I can't help myself. Not sure if I should make these longer either, so if you want them to be longer chapters, let me know. Stil own nothing of Doctor Who origin, but enjoy all the same!**

 **Chapter 4:**

After running for a good ten minutes Alli Rose slowed down to a calmer pace to look at the flowers she passed by before. The two right behind her seemingly perfectly alright, except the blonde one, Rose, seemed a bit more out of breath.

The Doctor, finally able to speak with her as they strolled down the path, had to ask, "Why is it that you had to "sneak" away anyway? From what you said before, I mean it's a lovely day, who wouldn't want to play?"

"No one wanted to play." She answered back softly, not wanting to remember the taunts of her so-called "friends" turned against her by her sister.

"Well why couldn't you still play outside on your own? You seemed to be doing a fine job of it before. Why'd ya slip out?" Rose said.

"I'm not supposed to be out on my own, mom says I wander off too much, and besides, everyone else was taking naps or playing video games." She answered, trying to steer off the topic before anymore questions. She was thankfully saved by the Doctor as he began to rant.

"Ah! _Video games_ , they never have the same amount of fun as just running outdoors, breathing the fresh air. Of course, they eventually make a video game with outdoor like experience, have you running in a ball, one of those virtual reality masks on your head, even the smells they put through the vents, although, the scary games are a bit rubbish if you ask me with that effect. Never did get over that virtual reality of _Corpse Party_. Blimey that smelled." The Doctor continued to ramble on until they hit the end of the path leading up to a large pine tree.

"Oh, did we go the wrong way? Where's the path gone?" Rose asked, looking around. Alli rolled her eyes as she walked under the sharp branches.

"Come on!" She called out from the other side of the tree.

"Allon-sy!" the Doctor shouted as he crawled under the tree. Rose braced herself as she crouched down under the limb as well.

As she made her way up to her house, the Doctor noticed all of the toys and playgrounds played on by other children at all the other houses. "So is there a lot of kids in this neighborhood?"

"Yeah, why?" Alli said as she made her way down the street, not thinking about where the question was going.

"It's just that they all seem to be playing when you said that no one wanted to." he said wondering why she would have needed to lie. Her smile wiped away from her face at the question and her eyes just stared at the ground as she continued to walk on.

"They don't want to play with _me_." She clarified for him.

"Well what's their problem then?" Rose asked, a little upset that they wouldn't let her join in with them, who could bully someone as nice as her? She glared up at the playing children, noticing them stop playing and seeing who the strangers where before continuing on with their games.

"Well, my sister Amber was mad at me, so she got all our friends to turn against me. They even kicked me out of my favorite climbing tree, and it's on _my yard_! I got it all set up with the bird feeders and wind chimes. Now how are we gonna do the secret meetings?" She muttered the last sentence under her breath, Alli was still miffed about this.

"Oh well that won't do, I'll just have a quick word with your sister Amber. No sisters should fight." the Doctor said. Rose figured out that he wanted to mend their relationship before she disappeared, making her smile sadly. She didn't realise he had intentions of finding out more about Alli through her sister, as well as mend their relationship.

They walked into a large and open yard, scattered with young and old trees and a bright orange cat with long hair running past. "Hi Gus!" Alli called out. As she almost began chasing him before remembering she had people with her. "That's Gustafer, he is _way_ nicer than Mama Cat if you want to pet any cats." She made another eye roll as the Doctor grimaced at the cat.

"Cats too? Boy you're picky." Rose stifled her laugh as the Doctor started making his excuse.

"Well you wouldn't have the best relationship with a cat either if you got confronted by one, especially when they were breeding humans for experimentation." He added under his breath.

The three had nearly gotten to the door when they heard a worried mother calling out, "ALLI ROSE!"

"Uh oh." they muttered simultaneously.

 **A/N: Aaahhh... the sweet memories of constantly getting in trouble still makes me all nostalgic, especially since these ideas are basically what I did in my life, not even kidding. Except for the Doctor part, maybe, but still! Thanks to everyone who is still reading my story, I still get all giddy when I see people favorite it. I'll have one ready for tomorrow! ^-^**


	5. Colorful Skulls and Crossbones

**A/N: So, um, I fell asleep on the couch. Totally my fault and don't worry, my mind punished me and sent a bunch of flies after me in my dreams. I woke up slapping myself in the face. Hopefully you aren't too mad, I hope you enjoy though!**

 **Chapter 5:**

While Alli was no stranger to getting in trouble for wandering off, she learned from past experiences how to distract her mom from giving her any punishments. So she ran up to her mom with a big smile and her golden hair bouncing around to give her a huge hug. "Hi mommy!"

Alli hugged the legs of a small woman with short, curly brown hair with deep brown eyes and seemed older than the rest of the parents in the neighborhood. She was wearing a worn-out T-shirt and capris under a stained apron that she was cooking in.

"Where have you been? I told you not wander off without someone with you!" She scolded, not seeming to soften up to her usual tactics, so she tried the next best thing.

"I wasn't by myself, I made some new friends, look!" She skipped over to them giving them a cheeky wink and pulling their hands toward the worried mother. "This is The Doctor and Rose Tyler, I was showing them around."

They both had their eyebrows raised up to their hairline at the statement but played along. The Doctor went up to the intrigued mother and shook her hand. "Yes, nice to meet you…?"

"My name's Liz." She answered with a smile spread across her face. Alli always made friends wherever she went. It wouldn't surprise her that she managed to befriend a couple of strangers who were randomly passing by.

"Lovely! Well, as your lovely daughter said before, I'm the Doctor and this is my companion, Rose Tyler."

"Hello!" Rose greeted with a small wave of her free hand as Alli clung to her other and the Doctor's.

"Well you must have a traveled a long way, come in, would you like anything?" She offered, being a good hostess for the _far_ out-of-town visitors.

"Yeah a cuppa tea would be great." Rose said before feeling Alli move closer to the Doctor. She caught in the corner of her eye Alli shifting behind him slightly to avoid her being called out by Liz, but to no avail.

"And _you_ little lady are going to your room and taking your nap you skipped. I can't believe you would sneak out of the house." She muttered under her breath.

"Okaaay." She muttered defeated, but she wasn't going to surrender without one more trick she had up her sleeve. "Hey Doctor, come look at my room first! I cleaned it and everything!"

She tugged his arm before either could protest and pulled him down the narrow hallway lined with handmade knick-knacks from children. The Doctor giggled "Alright, alright I'm coming." as he was led away, he turned to Rose seeing a smirk playing on her face. "Save me a cuppa would you?"

"Yeah no problem!" She said stifling a laugh. "So what kind of tea do ya have?" She asked Liz, who looked like she was about to protest but kindly got Rose a cup of tea. Liz wanted to ask her a few questions, and Rose had a few for her about her daughter Amber.

Alli stopped in front of a white wooden door, decorated with colourful warnings of people entering her room, and a personalized wooden street sign reading Alli Rose Avenue. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at the paper reading, _Anyone in this room without me will be punished_.

"Oh. So who's _this_ for then? Motioning towards the sign with it's colourful skulls and crossbones all over it.

Alli smiled at the Doctor and gave him a wink, "For any unwanted visitors. Don't worry, you're allowed in here." As she turned the doorknob and opened it wide to show him.

 **A/N: I feel awful still about making you wait and it being a short chapter too. How about I put in another chapter, and I'll make it longer too. Thank you so much for wanting to read! I'll try this new thing called being punctual.**


	6. You Have Two?

**Chapter 6:**

The Doctor smiled at the sight before him. Alli ran into the small, quaint room surrounded by a blue sky wallpaper covered in clouds of different sizes and shapes. Halfway down it had a setting of a tea party in a rose garden and blue, pink and white stripes leading down to the cloud like carpet on the floor. The walls had pictures taped up with various medals of piano, science fairs, gymnastics, dance, and taekwondo along with posters of ScoobyDoo and drawings she made.

 _She seems to be well accomplished for being so young._ The Doctor couldn't help thinking to himself glancing at the bouncing little girl.

"I cleaned it up myself! I made my bed, vacuumed ," she motioned to the strange patterns all around the floor showing her path of obvious distraction, "I even put away my barbies and stuffed animals, and that was a hard thing to do too! They just got up to the interesting part of finding out who poisoned Jayden!"

The Doctor chuckled at her imagination and curiously asked "Do you know who poisoned her?" He leaned in closer when she saw her wave him down to whisper and cautiously looked over her shoulder at the closet, he assumed, where they were put away.

"It was actually her mom, but she was under a spell by the seemingly "good" fairy since she was upset by the loss of her wife that fell off the cliff, but she was actually alive and raised by Scooby and his family." She gave him a pointed look and pointed her tiny finger at him. "You can't tell anyone that, we aren't supposed to interfere, they have to play it out themselves."

The Doctor thought back to his own instructions he gave Rose about not getting involved and observing only. _Oh well, never one for following the rules anyway_ he thought. "I promise I won't tell a soul, cross my hearts." He motioned the crossing of his hearts with both of his hands making Alli's head tilt to the side.

"Hearts? You have two?"

He merely smirked and looked over to her made bed stacked high with random pillows that seemed to come from different parts of the house, with a worn Scooby Doo stuffed animal lying cross-eyed against the pile. "Is that Scooby then? Oh I love his shows, absolutely brilliant." He walked over to the tiny twin bed and sat on the edge.

She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing full well that he was evading her question. _I know how to play this game._ She thought, skipping over to her bed and dangling her feet over the side.

"You watch them too?! I think they're awesome, I only watch for Scooby and Shaggy though, I think they're funny. Plus Amber thinks think there might be a bit of a love triangle going on between Fred and the girls, but I know they just want to solve the mysteries, even though a toddler could figure them out." She fell back on her bed and rambled on about the shows she watched and how she already knew who did them. The Doctor had to admit, she was pretty clever. He picked up the toy to really see how tattered, yet well cared for, it was.

The eyes were constantly coloured in with a black sharpie and the spots on his back were slowly thinning. He noticed that there was a thorough sewing down on the tail and the neck, as Alli noticed him.

"I sewed him myself! My mom had to tie the knot for me to start and finish though, but I got to do all the fun bits in between."

"Oh that's a clever way of doing things, granted, some things are best seen from the beginning." He muttered the last part under his breathe. "He seems to be pretty old then." Raising the thoroughly-played with Scooby. Alli glanced over to her bedside table and noticed something she placed on it, immediately, Alli had an idea pop into her mind.

"He only looks older than he is since I play with him _everyday_. I've had that lamp longer than him and it looks brand new." She pointed over to a baby lamp with a doll and a stuffed duck attached firmly to the squiggly base. Just as she planned, he noticed a worn and folded piece of paper on the table.

"Well what's this for then if you don't mind my asking?" He said as he picked up the article. "Nerve Points on the Body: Massaging Techniques, ooh, are you going to be a masseuse?"

"Nah, I was going to be one to make money for college. I'm going to be a Doctor too!"

"Well you'll be brilliant at it seeing you're as clever as you are." He praised her. He really hoped he could find out what happened to her before anything bad happened, she could live an amazing life seeing she was more clever than the average seven year-old.

"Thank you, I _am_ really good at massages though, watch!" She shrewdly made her way to his back and was close enough to his neck.

"Oh no no that's alriii-aah..." He cut off short at the amazing massage. _Blimey those are strong thumbs._ His head lolled over to the side as he went numb with bliss.

As she circled her thumbs on his back, she remembered the exact place on the neck her brother Seth showed her, but she had to be quick before he caught on to what she was doing.

In a swift movement, her hand dashed to a soft point on his neck, her hands were cold so she had to focus before he flinched away. She pressed her two fingers on the artery and felt the steady beating moving twice as fast than normal. "You DO have two hearts! Wow!"

The Doctor's neck pinched her small hands as he jerked away. "Whoah that's cold! How did you know how to find a pulse? Wait no, where you planning that!?"

Alli arched an eyebrow at him as she sat criss-crossed on the bed. "I just said I was going to be a doctor, do you really think I wouldn't have known how to find a pulse?"

"Alli, answer the _other_ question." He warned with a stern look. If she was able to plan all that out she was smarter than he thought. All Alli did was shrug and smile before answering.

"You were avoiding the question, so I figured if I find a way to get your pulse then I could find out for myself. Does that make you an alien then? 'Cause you look human."

He was stumped, she was brilliant, and being as open-minded as she was, he didn't see the harm in telling her the truth. "No, _you_ look Time-Lord. I was here first."

"If you were here first, do you mean by age or do you time-travel and stuff?"

He stood with his mouth open for a few seconds before he told her practically everything about who he was and everything that he and Rose did. He was careful though to skip over the part of how they came to find her. They were rather wonderful bedtime stories, seeing as he talked to her until she finally fell asleep and took her nap, which didn't take as long as he thought.

 _She must have been tired,_ he thought to himself. _That or she has the same sleeping habits as Rose._

As he covered her with a small blanket and closed the pink, checkered curtains, he saw little glow-in-the-dark stickers of stars covering her wall. _A realistic sky in the day and in the night._ He thought to himself, he figured no harm could come of he _enhanced_ the stars a bit. He pulled out some things in his pocket and his sonic screwdriver and set to work.

 **A/N: I got my bold working again! Hopefully that came out alright, I'll go back to my normal schedule now, bye-bye.**


	7. Monarchy of the Nieghborhood

**A/N: I am back on schedule, finally got some chapters written up for later, did all of my other stuff, except for homework... but all the important things were finished! Yay! I am still excited how people keep following my story, it's like I'm picking up a companion ;) Ignore me, you can read.**

 **Chapter 7:**

Rose was rather surprised by the amount of tea that Liz had, she thought, being as it was America, that all she would have would be coffee. Apparently her husband Tom believed tea was the solution to everything, so she had experienced when it came to making it.

As the kettle began to boil, Rose sat in the quaint dining room that was attached to the kitchen. She looked out into their backyard through the sliding glass door, the porch was rather worn and decorated with mismatched deck furniture .

"So, why is it that Alli isn't allowed to go outside by herself then?" She asked, this had been bothering her since Alli didn't seem like the kind to cause trouble.

"Oh, she has been wandering off since before she could walk. We went to the Empire State building and she got lost! She was only three at the time and I know since then she could've gotten better but she is just accident prone. We had just went camping and when crossing the street, she looked one way but not the other, nearly got hit by a semi." Liz rambled on.

Rose stifled a chuckle as she heard about how much she got into trouble. "So, um, is it just her, or does she have brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah, most of them grew up and moved out, the only one close to her age is her sister Amber. She's her only _full_ sister too, since me and Tom had our own families before."

"She told us about her sister Amber, do you know what she did though?"

Liz arched an eyebrow at the question, "What did she say this time?"

"Well, uh.." Rose stuttered unsure of the tone in her voice. She cleared her voice and continued. "She's saying that Amber had turned all the neighbor kids against her, that's why she was wandering around, playing by herself."

Lis sighed, this seemed to happen all the time. "Those two are constantly fighting, but I always only find Amber picking on her, I know that Alli must be doing something to aggravate her but I haven't ever seen her do anything yet, but she is doing _something_. There's no reason that Amber would have taped her to a door without Alli doing something to make her angry." Rose raised her eyebrows at this little story before Liz continued.

"I'd ask Amber but you know how kids are when you ask them. Story changes on both sides so you never know what to believe."

"Sorry, it's just that she seemed to be pretty upset by it so I thought I should say something."

"It's fine, I'll talk to both of them about it see if I can find out. So where are you from?"

Rose gladly veered away from the conversation, they both went into a deep discussion of all the trouble that Alli had gotten into as a kid, laughing at how crazy a situation Liz would find her in. She had been asked a while ago to get rid of some of the firewood on the patio since it wasn't being used and didn't look very nice, so she set fire to the entire pile and was found just roasting marshmallows and sitting in front of the inferno.

They were going into a debate on American lemonade and British lemonade, but just as Liz's mouth opened to speak, she was cut off by the sound of someone coming up the hallway. The Doctor walked in smugly with his hand in his pockets.

"Well, got her to go to sleep and might I just say, she is the most creative, intelligent little girl I've ever met, and she gives _amazing_ back rubs!" He said as he rolled his shoulders. "So, how about a cup of tea?"

Liz rolled her eyes at how many people Alli charmed through her massages, "I'll go start your tea."

"So I asked Liz about her daughter Amber," Rose whispered cautiously, not wanting Liz to overhear them, "and there's somethin' odd about how her and Alli fight nonstop, but Alli's never caught. By the sound of it, she just-"

"Manipulates her into starting it." He quietly interjected, "She's very good at that I noticed, which leaves a big honking question." Absent mindedly scratching his sideburns and concentrating deep in thought. "What?" Rose asked, knowing that look he got when he was confused by something.

"How can a girl who can outsmart almost everyone be potentially kidnapped, for no good reason, and not show signs of a struggle?"

"Well she couldn't have just wandered off, the article said the police searched everywhere and she couldn't have gotten far."

"She really did just... vanish." The Doctor muttered grimly. Just then Liz walked in with his tea.

"Just who I wanted to talk to!" He said suddenly, startling her.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked carefully, not sure what he needed to say to her.

"Mostly the monarchy that's taken place in your neighborhood, but also your daughter's relationship with each other." He stated smoothly, sounding more like they were commands rather than topics of conversation.

Liz just sighed and held her tea up to her face as she delved into the subject once again, "Kids will be kids, I've had enough experience to know that these things will blow over. As I told Rose, I'll talk to them about it, but these usually go both ways when it comes to who's fault it is."

"But I had the pleasure of getting to know your daughter and I need to speak with both of them. I've had experience with children as well, but, as I am sure you are well aware of, Alli is one of those unique children that doesn't really follow the basic guidelines of what it means to be a child. Not to mention, I know when people are lying." He spoke nearly at a hundred words per minute before he finished. Leaving Liz at a loss for words.

The front door opened with a loud clatter and chattering as Amber walked in through the front door with a couple of friends trailing behind her. Liz glanced over at Rose seeing a pleading look on her face before she finally made her decision. Amber was about to walk to her room before Liz called for Amber into the kitchen.

"Amber! Come here and meet our guests!" The Doctor sniffed with a victorious smirk on his face while Rose rolled her eyes at him.

Amber walked through accompanied by a haughty looking brunette and a stoic red-head. Amber had light brown hair with hints of strawberry blonde reflecting from the light on her. She looked like Alli slightly, but with no freckles, hazel eyes, and a couple years older.

"Your friends can wait in your room." Liz said as she nodded her head towards the two girls, they immediately turned and walked down the hallway, muttering 'whatever' and 'K'.

Once they heard the door close, the Doctor got up and walked over to her. "Hello, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler." He reached out to shake her hand and she accepted it politely.

"Hi, I'm Amber." She then turned towards her mom "Can I go play with my friends now?"

"Don't be rude, come sit down." Liz sternly ordered. She rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table and sunk into the seat looking expectantly at the two out-of-town strangers for whatever they were going to say.

"Right then!" Doctor said with a clap of his hands as he pulled out his chair and plopped down next to her. "Why don't you tell me what Alli did to make you so upset?"

Her brow furrowed as she tried to mime a look of confusion, "What you mean? I'm not upset."

Rose leaned forward, "Alli already told us her side of the story, it would be only fair to hear your side too." She smiled at the nine year-old who sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"She wanted to watch something on TV when she had the TV all day, I told her it was my turn so wouldn't let her have the remote. Then she started throwing a fit that made Seth and Toby think I was bullying her and threw me out of the room. She only did it so she could have her own way like always, and no one does anything about it." Her voice steadily rose throughout the whole story until she was huffing her chest with anger at the sore memory.

"I believe you." He said confidently.

"Yeah but she always- wait, _what_?" she stopped not sure what she heard, no one ever believed that "sweet, innocent, little Alli" could ever do anything like that, so this was a first.

Rose looked at the Doctor, who was receiving a curious look from Liz, as she set her tea down slowly.

" _I believe you_ ," he repeated, "Which is why I want to help you when she gets that way, the kind of person she is, she can't control it. I want you to handle your sisters manipulative plans _without_ turning the whole neighborhood against her." He gave her a hard look, making her shrink further in her chair, attempting to retreat from both his and her mother's glare.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She glumly apologized.

"It's alright love, at least you know it was wrong." Rose said giving her a kind smile, before turning to the Doctor. "But Doctor, what did you mean by, _the kind of person she is_?"

"Yeah she's just like every other little girl, there's nothing wrong with her!" Liz spoke up, she was offended by how he talked about her daughter like a… a _psycho_. She was always her happiest child.

"She is _way_ more clever than any girl her age should be. I'm sure you've noticed Amber," he said motioning towards her, "Since you're so close to her, you notice how she acts to get her way, so she makes your word not 'reliable' in a sense that you can't get her in trouble. This can be fixed just by sitting her down and telling her not to use people to her advantage or simply ignoring her." He said turning around to Liz. He was a little surprise to see her so livid.

 **A/N: I am soooo ready for the next chapter, I just need to put it up right away when I come home so I'm not posting at midnight all the time. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll try to make them longer. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, I really do love that.**


	8. Alarming Amount of Dopamine

**A/N: So I had my computer in bed, thought I would be comfortable while putting up my new chapter. Then all of a sudden my brain just went all like "Huh, this bed is comfy, I think I'm just gonna turn off even though I'm doing something and sleep in." So, yeah. I made it a longer chapter just for you to make up for my stupid brain. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8:**

The Doctor's eye widened slightly as the small, infuriated mother nearly shouted at him.

"Who are you to say there's something wrong with Alli and how I should raise her?"

Rose, trying to calm her down, "No no, we're not tryin to tell you what to do, just what might help!" The Doctor just sighed and rolled his eyes before he pulled out from his pocket, the psychic paper, and held it up to her face.

"I'm a renowned child psychologist from England, Rose is my assistant. We were intrigued by how she acted, couldn't stay away." He flipped his book back into his coat giving a smile, silencing Liz from anymore questions. "We're meant to be on vacation, that's why we didn't say. Oh well."

Rose shook her head and went along with the story. The Doctor still seemed a bit edgy before suddenly getting up and beginning to say his farewells.

"Well, thank you for the entertainment, send Alli Rose our regards, and Amber, be nice to your sister, we really must be off. Ta!" He flipped his brown duster behind him as he set for the doors leaving them all a bit shocked from his abrupt exit.

"Well, best be going. That's about as much of a good bye he can spare at the moment. Bye." Awkwardly jogging towards the Doctor as she closed the door behind her. Leaving the soon-to-be-smaller family behind, and slightly confused.

"What was that about? Why'd we have to leave all of the sudden?"

Doctor, still keeping a quick pace, responded, and slightly rambled, "We already got way more involved than we should have, knowing more about Alli helps, especially now that we learned about Alli being a _slight_ sociopath, but there's plenty of those in the world, no one can help that." This statement caught Rose's attention.

"Wait, how you mean _slight_ sociopath? She seemed really nice, and I'm pretty sure I didn't pick up and _Dexter_ vibes from her."

"Not _everyone_ is like that Rose, there's is a lot of people in the world with this kind of condition but the type of the disorder ranges for different people. Some people manipulate for enjoyment, some can't help it and feel remorse, others don't even know what they're doing." He rambled on as he held the branch up for Rose to walk back under as they made their way back to the TARDIS.

"The thing is, she has a huge amount, an _alarming_ amount of dopamine pumping through her tiny body, so much I'm surprised she doesn't have schizophrenia or even a bit of bipolarism. But anyway, if she has all that dopamine, that's what caused her to not feel bad about doing that, hell that's probably why she enjoyed it, everything she did, instant happiness." Snapping his fingers. "Whether it was good or bad, might have messed with her morals a little, but she is very clever, no, _brilliant_! Which is why I don't understand how she could have just disappeared! Without a trace! Zip! Nada! Nothing!"

"Could she just have been kidnapped though? Maybe she trusted some guy that looked like a police officer or something and couldn't fight him off." Rose offered, she didn't like thinking this dark without some way to help her. _If we solve this though, we can stop anything from happening to her,_ she thought to herself. Although it slightly humored her how exasperated the Doctor got when he didn't understand something.

"No, she sure as hell wouldn't have wandered off with a stranger even if it was an official, and she couldn't have been taken without a fight, I saw her taekwondo medals, by the time she's supposedly taken she'll be a black belt and seeing as the type of sociopath she is and can't feel emotions properly, she wouldn't be scared or freeze up."

"Well she did get taped to a door by her sister, so she could be overpowered."

"No no that doesn't count, she probably wanted to get taped to that door so she had evidence of Amber bullying her." Doctor stopped walking for a second while thinking. "Really? Taped to a door?"

Rose nodded her head in amusement. "Blimey she has anger issues, but anyway, back to the problem at hand. Still though! None of this makes any sense! She was at her bloody school when it happened, where'd she go?" He scratched at his sideburns as he stopped in front of the TARDIS while Rose opened the door with her key.

"Well, how about we go to the school the day it happened and find out for ourselves?" She offered as she pushed the door open for him, raising her eyebrows at the offer.

"You got yourself a deal." He said in a low voice with his trademark half smile playing on his lips. They bounded into the TARDIS, and shortly after, the beautiful wheezing filled the air until the box dematerialised out of sight.

 _I'm flying. Flying high in the air, through cities with warm colours and bright sun light from every direction, but they're not my cities. I'm not flying though, I look down and see myself seated inside a car. Oh, its a flying car! I look closely, there's no steering wheel. Am I on the wrong side? I look to the other half and find not only no steering wheel, but Amber sitting with me, she only looks out the windshield while she's enjoying the view and talking, though I can't talk back._

 _My hands fly to my face, my mouth can open but I cannot speak. I look back to the civilization zooming past me, we fly down. In through the streets, even a store, until we drive, or fly, down stairs into what would seem to be a metro station._

 _I can't even scream at the sight in front of me._

 _Towering buildings, skyscrapers, an entire city underground, burning. Flames engulfing the crying metal, devouring it like paper. Watching slowly as some fall with the flames attached to it like a parasite, crushing anything beneath it._

 _Thundering crashes are nearly all I hear over the curdling screams of men, women, children, starting and stopping like a stuttering car engine. There's something else I hear, it's terrible, it's laughter._

 _I turn to my sister, only to see the horror on her face, but not at the nightmare we're trapped in, at me._

 _I see behind her window a crumbling building ramming into her side before all I see are the bloody flames of where she once was. The building falling reflected a more paralyzing image than I could bare._

 _As the mirrored side of the tower picked up more and more speed as it fell to the ground, the constant reflection of what should have been me remained._

 _The long hair that was no longer blonde was soaked with red blood, dripping down her pale dress with unnatural, unmoving arms. Her head was tilted at an odd angle as her eyes pierced my own, with a smile that was cold and filling the air with a heartless laugh, not reaching her dead eyes. Her pale, bluish body speckled with blood floated, suspended in the air. Until the building that supported the image of the bloody child fell into the ground._

 _I looked down to find myself suspended as well, my feet dangling over streets flowing with blood, fire and bodies._

 _I shouldn't have looked down, I shouldn't have looked._

 _The blazing fire that radiated the underground metropolis lost it's heat as I felt the cold surrounding me. Silence took over the crackling fire and groaning metal, only to be left with a harsh breathing. That of which was not my own._

 _My gaze slowly raised to be met with steel blue, opaque, and dead eyes of my own, hovering just in front of my face. She had no expression until my fear was palpable in the air. Then, her face whipped, twisting her blue lips in a grotesque shape, into that of an insane grin._

 _Her hand flashed in front of my face as she grabbed me, and all I saw was darkness._

Alli sat straight up in the dark as her erratic breathing filled the heavy air in the small room. _Why are the fun dreams the one I always die in?_ she thought irritably to herself.

She always had vivid dreams, and she wrote them down and drew them when she could, but they were violent. Nothing she ever did in her life explained the gruesome realities her unconscious mind created, it always ended the same way. Her death.

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw her room, or what she thought was her room, perfectly mimic the starry night sky. Purples, blues, blacks swirled together and spotted stars and galaxies covered the walls lighting the dark.

If she had not known any better, she would have imagined herself adrift in space.

She silently thanked the Doctor as her heart calmed down at the sight bestowed to her. She laid back down in her bed writing about her nightmare into her blue notebook before drifting off to sleep. Thinking about her new, albeit strange, friends.

Somehow, she knew the pretty blue box would be gone in the morning, but she'll see it again soon.

 **A/N: Real dream by the way, woke up and was to scared to move since a mirror was right next to my bed. Just coward in my blankets until I smelt bacon. I have my next chapter written out so I'll post it when I can. And if anyone can help me respond to your reviews, like instructions or something on how to work it, I'm getting flustered and I would love to talk with you!**


	9. Shouldn't Ingore Gravity

**A/N: Might be late, but still sorta kinda technically on time. I might be late again posting the next chapter since I'm catching up with myself so I'll be on a writing binge until I can post more. Might surprise myself and get a bunch done, might procrastinate, you never know. Until then my little companions, reads on and enjoy!**

 **PS: Still own nothing, wouldn't think I have to put that out there, but just in case. I'll abbreviate it for SON (Still Own Nothing) just for those who don't understand ;)**

 **Chapter 9:**

Two years after Alli Rose had met the two people who came out of the blue box, she was playing outside during recess with her best friend, Christian. After playing, yet again, another game of The Doctor and Rose Tyler. When the Doctor told the stories that the two of them did, she had played them out constantly and wrote about their adventures for homework.

Christian had climbed to the top of the monkey bars with Alli, looking a little red in the face from their recent running adventure.

His eyes were a light blue, with flaming red-orange hair that contrasted against his pale, freckled skin. He looked down at the sight and inwardly groaned as he stuck his head down through the bars.

Alli was dangling by her legs on the bars with her hair more than halfway to the ground. She held her bag of chips inverted from her point of view while motioning her friend to join her.

"Well whatcha waiting for, an invitation?" She called up to him.

He clumsily squeezed through the space and held on tight with his legs as he swayed back in forth, looking absolutely malevolent.

Alli merely smirked at her friend as she continued to eat, "What? Don't like being upside-down?"

"No, it hurts my head and it makes my face feel weird. How are you even eating like that?" Christian grumbled as he tucked his uniform into his shorts.

"You can eat when you're wrong side-up, gravity isn't what makes food go down your throat. It's peristalsis from the bumps on your throat you can feel. Weren't you paying attention in class?" Alli was a studious learner after her run in with the Doctor, she wanted to be a doctor now more than anything since he said she would be good at it.

He fumbled in his pocket for his bag of chips he got as he answered "Only you pay attention in the science-y medical part of class, everyone else thinks it's gross. Almost as gross as you licking everything." Muttering the latter remark under his breath. He then placed the bag in front of his face, opening it like he usually does, but not taking into account of his position.

"Aww…" He whined as he flipped the bag back up, saving less than half the bag. Alli looked up (or down) at the sight of scattered chips covering the ground.

"You shouldn't ignore gravity." She snickered while looking at his crestfallen face. She leaned over to hand him her bag of chips and swung back to her spot.

As he spoke through a mouthful of chips, " I' ar' ee' uh si own ay wa?"

She laughed at his attempt to speak "What?"

He forcefully swallowed before repeating, "Why are we upside-down anyway?"

"Well, we have a test after recess in history, and getting blood to the brain helps you remember and think better." Looking back at her shocked friend.

"We have a test?!" He cried. Alli smirked at her friend as he always forgot to turn in homework or study for anything.

"Don't worry, you'll remember everything if you just calm down." She gracefully slid down to the ground landing on her feet, thanks to gymnastics. Sadly, Christian could not do the same.

As he fell in a slump on the ground, Alli tried her best to hold in any sign of amusement while Christian jumped up and brushed off the dirt. His wide eyed look when he stood up to see if anyone saw, caused the dam to burst has she bent over laughing.

"Shut up!" He yelled frustrated. "So when's recess over anyway? It didn't feel like we played very long."

"Oh we still have about fifteen minutes. What do you want to play?"

"Why don't we go play with everyone else? They already have a game of kickball going." Christian, being the sport enthusiast he was, enjoyed any physical sport he could join in. Alli could care less about it.

"No that's boring! All you do is run around for a little bit after kicking a ball and then just stand around for the rest of the time, what's the point of that?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but suddenly Alli covered his mouth with her hand. She strained her ears to hear over his muffled complaint for the sound she dreamed of hearing again, the sweet mechanical song of groaning and whooshing.

It was barely noticeable at first, until Christian silenced and heard it as well. Alli gave him a quick nod for some plan that they had made when this moment came. With a sad look in his eye as she turned and ran to the sound, he called out as quick as he could "I'll miss you!"

She spun to run backwards with a smile lighting up her face, "Just think, now you won't have to take that test!"

Alli's shoes slapped the pavement loudly as she ran closer and closer to the noise until she thought her lungs might burst. She skidded to a halt as she finally met the familiar sight of the blue Police Box.

She always wondered how they could even travel in it, seeing it was a small as it is. She had one idea that could possibly work, but it was insane.

Alli jumped at the sound of the creaking door and swerved out of eyesight. Pressed herself into the side as she craned her head just enough to see the mysterious time-travelers walk out. _Now this is ridiculous, they're even wearing the same clothes._ She thought. Noticing the Doctor holding a strange machine in his hand covered in buttons which he continued to press.

She heard the humming fill the air once more, but it felt more like it was in her head, a sweet melody she couldn't sing if she tried. The sudden urge to go inside the box nagged her until, as if on her body's own accord, she slipped past the two and stepped into the box, fully gaping at what she saw.

"Rose, close the door! We're gonna miss it if we don't hurry!" The Doctor said, muffled past the open doors.

"Right ya, sorry. Must have forgot." Rose replied, right before Alli heard the tell tale sign of a creak and a click of a door closing.

The huge room covered in lights, wires, buttons, levers, and what looked like coral, surrounded her as she stood next to the door. The middle console glowed with a calming light as it made a loud and pronounced humming in her head.

Alli jumped up and down laughing "It's bigger on the inside! I knew it!" The playful hum nudged her mind so she stood still and looked in awe at the large column of light.

"You're alive too? Wow, this is the most amazing box ever!" The time machine buzzed from the admiration while the little girl ran around the center. She halted once more when she looked down a hall that led deeper into the TARDIS.

"There's more?! Yes!" She sprinted down the halls revelling in the rooms that the blue box showed her.

Christian barely caught a glimpse of her hair whip away as he ran to do what he was told years ago.

He remembered her tell him the stories she was told, and that she would go with them when she had the chance. He never thought they were real, that they were just her dreams she's been having. His best friend that always helped him with school from day one, and he showed her how to play sports or video games, even though she was terrible at them.

He smiled fondly at the memories of his best friend.

But now he had to do his part, he ran up to the teacher watching over them and spoke at a hundred words per minute "Mrs. Davis! Mrs. Davis! There's a huge snake at the corner of the school and there's some kids all around it and playing with it and one got bit when he poked it with a stick and now it's all red and bumpy and…"

He didn't need to finish as the plump teacher ran as fast as she could across the playground away from the direction Alli was running. Next, he signaled a few friends from across the school yard and they ran off, followed by a few explosions of firecrackers, setting the teacher running in that direction as well. _Pyromaniacs were always useful friends._ He thought to himself.

He knew there was a chance he wouldn't get to see her again, but it was a promise that he made when she told him about the strange couple she met.

He ran off towards the direction of the teacher to lie his way out of trouble by saying he must have been tricked, never noticing the two strangers walk up towards the school scanning the playground.

 **A./N: That's probably the only way I would ever get to be inside the TARDIS is by sneaking in. Hah. I also found out on my exploration of this website that if you click on the names of people who followed the story, you get to see** ** _their_** **stories. You guys rock at writing, like, seriously, I would love writing advise from you!**


	10. Bit Creepy

**A/N: I SURVIVED! Easter is like a really crazy time for me because of all the sugar, I didn't even sleep last night. I just laughed at random times then passed out. All inj all it was a good Easter, I decapitated a few peeps, ate a whole chocolate bunny, lost a few jelly beans down my shirt, and ate a bunch of boiled eggs. Sorry that I haven't gotten you anymore stories, but I'll start posting more on a regular schedule. Enjoy!**

 **PS: SON- If you don't know what this is, look at the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 10:**

The Doctor jogged around the console pressing and pulling all the controls while Rose held on to the railing to avoid being tossed around, courtesy to the Doctor's terrible driving.

When he finally landed, he searched through the floors looking for something, "Let's see, G...G...Ah! Here it is!" As he held up his hand with a small, yet wonky looking device. "My Genetic Tracker, helped me find one of the Royal Panavalti Triplets of Palontio 9 during the Shrouded Festival, and let me tell you, that planet knows how to party. They celebrate their similarities of their appearance by completely covering themselves to not show any difference, and they party nonstop for three weeks, which is actually about a day and a half on their planet. _This_ cut the time to look for her enough to see them do their ceremonial dance of-"

"Doctor. We're gonna miss it, we should probably get going." Rose interrupted. They had landed a couple minutes before to see what was going to happen right away. Or at least she hoped they did.

"Alright alright, Allon-sy!" He scooped up his coat and pulled open the door, looking down at his device as he walked through. He hovered near the door waiting for Rose when he heard the TARDIS begin to hum. He shrugged it off as she walked through the door.

"Rose, close the door! We're gonna miss it if we don't hurry!" He said as he took long strides down the street towards the school.

"Right ya, sorry. Must have forgot." Rose quickly shut the door and run up to the Doctor, linking her arm through his. "Since when did you have to start telling me to hurry up?" She joked with him, earning a good chuckle.

He brought his Genetic Tracker up and pressed a button, immediately a compartment slid open on the side, and he carefully pulled from his pocket a long, blonde hair that he stuffed into the little compartment before it snapped shut.

"Figured I use this to help, just in case. Had one of her hairs on me so I thought it would do some good."

"You took one of her hairs? Bit creepy." She giggled at him.

"Oi! I didn't take it on purpose, just found it on my suit. Thought that it could aid the search is all. Hair as long as that, I'm amazed she doesn't shed more." His machine made a crisp _ding_ when he pressed a near, unnoticeable button on the side. "And it goes ding when there's stuff!"

Rose shook her head, "Always such a child." muttering playfully under her breath. He just giggled until they finally came up to the small school and see recess in session. His smile wiped away in a look of discomfort, he could always feel it in the air when there was a fixed point in time occurring.

There was something else he could sense in his mind though, the TARDIS was still continuing to purr and whir from something, but he couldn't place his finger on what the noise meant.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked, noticing his look he gets.

"Nothing, it's just… that feeling I get. When there's a fixed point in time it's like that sensation of almost falling and catching yourself at the last moment. Time Lords get that feeling since their sensitive to time." He decided to not mention anything the TARDIS was doing since it would only confuse her.

 _Him and his 'superior physiology'._ She thought to herself as she looked out at the playground.

They observed children in uniforms as they were inhabiting the jungle gyms, running through the swings, and playing kickball on a nearby field. They saw a redhead chase after the teacher supervising as she ran up to a group of boys. Then heard what seemed to be an explosion in the distance.

"Ah, elementary schools. Just as I remember then." Rose chuckled as she observed the chaos.

They looked throughout the whole crowd of kids, and there was no little Alli Rose. The Doctor narrowed his eyebrows as he searched more frantically through the crowd until he pulled out his Genetic Tracker to help, only to come out empty handed with no ding.

He swore under his breath as he stuffed it back into his pocket, "I don't understand! She should be here, it's the right date, I checked, how did she just vanish?!"

"Let's go ask the teacher that was watching them, find out who her friends were and see if they know anything." Rose said.

He smiled at how Rose always took the domestic approach to things, "Good idea, can take _this_ thing and find some of _her_ things, might help us." He said as he waved his machine before stuffing it back in his pocket.

As they walked across the field, gaining a couple stares from some students, they greeted a confused, and stressed, teacher.

"Oh, well hello. Is there anything I can do for you?" She said in a high voice that contradicted her large figure.

"Yes there is miss..?"

The teacher then corrected herself for the strangers. "Mrs. Davis, and who might you two be? And why are you here if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh none at all! I'm Detective John Smith and this is my partner in training, Rose Tyler." Rose quickly stifled her surprise, and shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said politely, avoiding the suspicious stare from Mrs. Davis.

"Well you seem to be a far way from home." She assumed from their accents.

"Yeah, we're on vacation, and to answer your other question, we usually pass by on our daily walk but have come to notice a child is missing from the mix, do you know where they might be?"

A look of annoyance flitted across the teachers face, "Of course all of the children are here, how could you possibly know how many children there are anyway?"

"Well an eidetic memory helps, but why don't you count them to make sure?"

"Very well, if it will satisfy you." She scanned the school yard physically counting with her finger as her annoyed expression evolved into that of panic. She spun around a couple times as she looked at all the corners of the school, not finding the missing child.

"Where is she? Oh no, where did she go? Christian! Come here!" She yelled as the young ginger walked over to them, avoiding her terrified eyes.

"Yes, Mrs. Davis?" He said quietly. He had not noticed the two people standing near him, although Rose gave him a questioning glance before diverting her eyes back to the teacher.

"Christian where's Alli? You were playing with her just a few seconds ago, where'd she go?"

He only shrugged his shoulders while still keeping his gaze to the ground in an attempt to hide his guilt. Before Mrs. Davis could pester him for more answers, the Doctor spoke.

"How about you take me to where Alli's things are and see if I can find anything there and let my partner ask the other students questions?" He watched as Rose crouched down to reassure the small boy that was fidgeting with his shirt.

"We should search the area for her, try and find her. I don't even know when she could have wandered off, she's so little. We have to call the police!" She chattered, fearing the worst for the minute girl, she only received empathetic nods from the Doctor.

"You can call the police, we just wanna help find her. Rose, stay out here and ask the kids if they've seen _anything_ suspicious, Mrs. Davis if you could show me her classroom I'll search there and you can call the police." He ordered, keeping a very calm voice for the panicking woman.

As the teacher made her way to the school, the Doctor looked at Rose "You okay with this?"

Rose nodded while rubbing the little boys back soothingly, "Yeah I'll be fine, go find out what you can."

"Alright, be careful, Rose." he said, but just as he was about to turn away Christian's head shot up at the name. They looked at him curiously as his head whipped back and forth at the two, realising who they were.

The Doctor motioned his head towards the boy at Rose to talk with him as he ran towards the school.

"You're Rose?" He said quickly, panic was tangent in his voice.

"Yeah, that's me. Don't worry, we're here to help, me and my friend are going to do whatever we can to find your friend." She said in a soothing voice.

"He's the Doctor." He said knowingly, Rose opened her mouth in shock, before she could speak he said without hesitation "And you're Rose Tyler. You were the ones Alli met. Please tell me you know where she is."

 **A/N: We'll get back to this moment in a bit. Next chapter will be showing Alli in the TARDIS, I just hope it works out well in the story. Thanks for reading my little companions! Love you all and enjoy your chocolate bunnies! (Or what's left of them)**


	11. What's So Funny?

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this to you all last night, I fell asleep reading fanfiction. I already got yelled at by my gecko so he took care of that for you. You can have this chapter now and I'll try to get you your new chapter tonight. I love you! Don't hate me. :(**

 **Chapter 11**

Alli couldn't believe how much the time machine had inside. There were unending corridors with doors leading to practically different worlds. She already came across four gardens, what looked like a tennis court, an art gallery, two astronomy rooms with a glass ceiling to show stars from other galaxies, a wardrobe that spiraled up to interminable levels, and even a room that had no gravity. She found that out the fun way by trying to float back to the door.

She had been going through the halls for hours it felt like. Her stomach growled and almost instantly the kitchen appeared around the corner. After rummaging through the possible snacks, she had a big meal of some strange jello-like food with amazing juice that she had never tasted before that her new friend was kind enough to make for her.

The amount of energy that she got from the sugary snack allowed her to climb one of the mountain simulators that swayed in the breeze, and dance to a couple songs in the music room.

She eventually made her way to find a library, and also a pool.

"Why is there a pool in the library?" She giggled at the sentient box. Then something drew her near a large screen.

It looked simple in nature, and had a few panels with a handprint, a triangle, a couple other strange shapes, or just a blank surface on them, and it itself was just the shape of a box. She looked at the monitor to find the words 'Book Downloads' and multiple versions of literature flash by, from educational textbooks to Shakespeare to Monty Python's Big Red Book.

"Does it shoot out books it downloaded then? Or put it on a kindle pad?" She asked, only to receive the same drone she didn't understand. She pressed her face up to the front of the cube and slid her tongue up the side.

"Just taste like regular metal, except a bit more citrus-y. Not very helpful." There wasn't much else to behold to the box as she looked it over. "No buttons, aside from the panels, so it might be voice activated."

She shrugged as she spoke to the screen, "Um, hello?" and heard the calming voice from the machine say, "Please select the book or books you wish to download." She figured it would be pointless to constantly come back and forth to get more books and said "Download all."

"Do you accept all the warnings and Terms of Agreement for your species and purpose for-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, let me read!" She interrupted impatiently, rushing the process. She hated those warnings that popped up for Terms of Agreement and just wanted the actual thing.

"Place your hand, tentacle or other forms of appendages on the panels best suited for you."

"Oooooh… Now I get what all those were for. It must be for fingerprint access for the kindle pad. Always wanted one." She said in understanding. She was about to place her small hands in the panel for her hand shape when she heard a warning throb vibrate in her head.

"What's the matter? I'm just getting a couple books." She retorted to the box as she placed her hand into the imprinted panel. Her hands barely fitted the palms of the carving, but it still carried out the task.

A small squeal escaped from her mouth when she felt a sharp tingle radiating from her hand to the rest of her body, silencing her before any more noise could come out.

Any attempt she made to move was ignored by her brain, forcing her to listen to the cold voice speak "Larger downloads require no movement, you have been temporarily paralyzed to ensure full transfer of information. Please remain calm as download commences, you may feel some pain."

She watched as a compartment of the machine open, revealing a contracted arm with a lit up helmet moving it's way closer to her head. She could only watch, as her incapacitated body was urging to run, until the large helmet hovering over her scalp contracted to completely fit her small head.

She could almost hear the energy whine as it began to start. Her eyes were dashing back and forth to find a way out, but with no ability to move or speak, she was stuck.

"Beginning download." The cube chillfully spoke. Her heart momentarily stopped for a second just before the pain hit her in the skull like a sledgehammer.

She would be writhing in pain on the floor if she wasn't frozen standing up. Tears welled in her eyes as she could see the books filter past the screen, feeling it fill up in her head with knowledge brimming and practically overflowing.

Something was wrong, she couldn't hold it all in her head without burning up. She thought she was about to burn, until her mind snapped.

It was an odd feeling, like being split in half and still glued together by her body. She barely heard the distorted garble of the machine stating the download was complete as she stumbled onto the floor in a heap.

Her breathing was a jagged pattern and sweat formed on her brow. She inhaled deep and burst into a fit of giggles while rolling onto her back and clutching her stomach. _Don't know how I even survived that_ she thought while clutching the stitch in her side from laughing so much. She couldn't seem to calm down until she heard a voice pierce through the laughter, effectively filling the library with silence.

"What's so funny?" said an impossibly familiar voice.

 **A/N: This is going to be so fun to write when we come back to this! We're going back to the school for now and I have to go. Thank you all so much for reading! Until next time my little companions. ^-^**


	12. I Was Just Taking a Nap

**A/N: I am sorry, I am so sorry. I should've posted this sooner but I didn't finish the story in time. This is also a really long chapter, I couldn't find a stopping point. Enjoy!**

 **PS: SON, you know what I mean.**

 **Chapter 12**

The Doctor sadly watched how frantic Mrs. Davis was before she disappeared to call the police. On any other circumstances he wouldn't have been too keen on allowing the police into anything, they never really did much in these scenarios but mess things up.

The article did say the police had searched though, so he had to let it happen. He muttered a thanks to the teacher as she dropped him off at Alli's classroom.

As he stepped inside he forgot for a second how little things were in elementary schools. He felt like a giant when he stepped up towards a desk that barely made it to knee height. He crouched down near the desks and looked at the taped name tags written in cursive to find her name.

When he found hers he couldn't help but smile at the graffiti that decorated nearly every square inch of all her things.

He chuckled at the drawing she had currently been making before she left for recess. The paper supported a big blue box with the words Police Public Call Box scribbled on it. There were two people next to it that had bright colors of pink and yellow on one and stripes of brown and blue on the other.

He opened her desk and raised his eyes in surprise as more drawings poured out of the desk. He picked them up, but became interested in a worn and thoroughly used blue notebook that fell out of the pile.

Opening it up, the first page warned anyone who read it that this belonged to Alli Rose and they would be punished. _Still the same_ he thought from the similar warning on her door when he last met her. Turning to the first page he looked completely shocked.

Pages were hastily written in after waking up in a daze about dreams that sent shivers up one's spine. The opposite page held the drawings of what she saw, nearly every single one had the disturbing color of red flowing out from the people she drew if it wasn't herself.

"Oh Alli, what happened to you?" He silently murmured to himself as he went through the pages that seemed just as disturbing as the last.

He pocketed the notebook into his jacket when he tore himself away from it long enough to continue on his search. He noticed her small backpack hanging on the low hooks of the wall and opened it up to look through it.

She really was a smart girl as he noticed all the graded papers she kept inside, always having A's on them. There wasn't much else he could find so he decided to pull out his Genetic Tracker to find where she usually was in the room.

He walked over to a section of the teachers desk and saw a page written in Alli's handwriting saying over and over 'I must not lick everything'.

"What did I say? 'Tasting is a very useful and underappreciated sense.' I knew I'd win that bet!" He yelled at himself. He pressed a few other buttons to follow any traces of her saliva instead.

He spun around and ran after the signal down the hall until he came up to a school psychologist office. His eyes shot up as he rapped quickly on the door and let himself in, _Why would she be in here?_ he wondered to himself.

He was met by a cluttered office and a rather young man with dirty blonde hair sitting behind the desk, going through a folder that was cluttered with drawings and a picture, the Doctor could only guess who's folder that was when his machine made a satisfying ding. The Doctor quickly stuffed it into his pocket when the man looked up with bright hazel eyes and put on a smile as he stood up and held his hand out.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor nice to meet you!" He said excitedly as he shook his hand energetically.

"Hi, I'm Phil Forrenger, can I help you Doctor…?" He trailed off.

He chuckled as he continued the conversation, "Oh no, just the Doctor, so tell me, who's folder is that then? Seems a bit full."

"Sorry, can't tell you, patient confidentiality and all that." He said as he closed the file and set it back on the pile.

"Well, this might help with that." As he held up his psychic paper. "And if I might take a guess, that's Alli Rose's folder."

Phil's eyebrows receded to his hairline as he read what appeared on the paper. "Wow, I didn't know she had a therapist from England, didn't think she really needed one."

"Yeah well, now that we got that out of the way, do you mind if I take a look? Didn't think so, thank you!" He said while taking the file before he could interrupt.

"Not at all since you're her therapist. So tell me, has she told you anything about her dreams? She refuses to tell me for some reason." He sat back down in his well worn chair and rolled over to the Doctor. His mountain of folders otherwise blocking his view.

The Doctor scanned through her analysis, and questioned why barely anything had been filled out from her being here so often. "Sure, but first…" He said setting the folder down, "Why is there so little after two years?"

"I wish I could tell you, she doesn't answer the questions or do the tests in a normal way for me to draw any conclusion about her. Even something as mundane as an inkblot test, she says something completely different that doesn't match. All I could get from her is that she has strange dreams and she won't even tell me about them, just changes the subject. Nothing even happened to her in the past so I can't even find out why she licks everything."

"Yeah, don't worry about that." He muttered before continuing, "And as for the dreams, I would love to hear your opinion on these." He pulled the tattered blue notebook out from his pocket and handed it over to an elated Phil.

"She has a dream journal?! Is she alright with me reading this?" When he motioned to the colorful warning on the first page.

"Yeah, bout that." He scratched the back of his head, not sure how to say she was missing, "She seemed to have wandered off when I showed up, quite efficiently too since no one can find her. I haven't seen her in a while and need to know how she's been acting to help look for her."

Phil's eyes widened, radiating with worry. "Oh my God, when did she go missing? I just saw her a couple hours ago." The Doctor looked at him in interest before he continued, "She tossed some food for some experiment and it got stuck on the ceiling. Anyway, do you think this will help?" He motioned to the dream journal.

"It might, it'd be better if you go over it though since you've been with her more recently. Do you have any idea to where she might have gone?"

"None, she talks my ear off but never says anything." The Doctor smiled at that, "If anyone would know anything it would be her friend, Christian Vanders."

"Thank you, can I ask though, why did she get sent here in the first place?" The Doctor thought he might know the answer judging that she was sent here when she was in first grade.

"Yeah, it was terrible, she was taking a nap and woke up screaming and crying. We asked her what she dreamed about but the only thing we got from her was 'Stop killing me.'" His voice was low as he recalled the memory, "I don't know what happened to her, but it must have been horrific."

"That notebook might give you an idea of why she didn't want to tell you anything. I'll be back in a minute and see what this Christian knows, you look that over and tell me what you think." The Doctor turned to run out the door before hearing an audible whisper "Whoah." from Phil as he turned the first page.

As he turned the corner he instantly ran into Rose and Christian. He caught Rose just before she was about to fall, "Whoa, there you are! I was just looking for you both in fact, by the way, I won that bet. Turns out she was sent to the school psychiatrist for licking stuff, among other things. So what'd you find?"

"He knows us Doctor." Rose stated simply so the Doctor couldn't ramble on any further.

"What?" He squeaked quietly. "What do you mean?"

"Christian here already knew about us from our little friend, he has an idea of where she might be, but-"

"Oh I thought I told her not to tell anybody!" He cut her off, "Good thing I didn't tell her too much or else there might have been-"

"Doctor!" She yelled, "There's something else though, Christian thought that she was with us."

The Doctor's eyes widened when the realization finally kicked in. "Oh! I was wondering what the TARDIS was doing but I didn't think that she would have let her in! Unless she slipped through the doors when we opened them. God, my head is so thick sometimes!" He slapped the side of his head as he turned to the frightened child staring up at him like he was insane.

"What's the TARDIS doing? What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"The moment we were both outside she must have slipped in before you could close the doors, I should have noticed but the TARDIS was covering it up."

Christian just stood with his mouth agape before closing it and attempting to form words. "Uh-um w-what's a TARDIS? Does this mean you know where Alli is?"

"Well, we might, but it's a long shot." He said lamely, he figured Rose would know he's lying but she couldn't come back, so he wouldn't risk raising anyone's hopes. "Thing is, there's a lot still here that could help find out more about Alli." This time he turned to Rose expectantly as if asking for her permission.

"I'll stay here and find out more. Just leave me your psychic paper for when the police show up." She was still going to ask a couple of the other students some questions. They were both sure she was on the TARDIS but something was off about this girl.

He quickly handed over the psychic paper, "Also, if you don't mind picking up her dream journal I lent to the school psychiatrist to look over, just tell him you're with me." With that he turned quickly to run down the streets shortly after a police car pulled up.

She sighed as she took a hold of the gingers hand, "This is going to be a longer day than I thought."

 **A/N: Next chapter is coming, but I have some days that's going to be an absolute hell. I know you don't care, just letting you know now. lol. Just wondering, would you like me to write any other stories? I have some ideas but I'm not sure if I should get distracted. Let me know, Love you all! Don't worry, you'll find out who found her soon, ;)**


	13. Snap! Crackle! Pop!

**Finally! I was so excited for this chapter, I really hope you like it. I got a prom to go to so sorry in advance for failing to stay on schedule again. (** _Yeah, hi. This is the Alli from the future. Remember when I said that? Apparently, the whole world hated me at that exact moment and crashed my car and logged me out. This is just me getting a little steam out on the universe for doing that...JYJYHYGYLKJIUVGKSLER... kay, all good now, giving you back to the past Alli._ **) I'll just go on a writing binge and build up some more chapters for you. Enjoy! SON**

 ** **Chapter 13****

Alli Rose could hardly breath from the fear so thick in the air. She tentatively raised herself off of the floor and made an effort to keep her knees from shaking. Looking around the books and the innocent-appearing Book Downloader, her breath hitched when she couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Hello?" She squeaked, only to be met by a few minutes of pure silence. She took a step to exit the room when it spoke again.

"Where are you going? You only just got here, why not stay awhile?" The smooth voice taunted, enjoying the distress that she was causing her.

This time Alli didn't stay, and instead sprinted down the halls to find some form of room that would be easy to hide in. She decided to take refuge in the vast wardrobe and hide in some of the clothes.

She squeezed between some bright blue dresses and covered herself thoroughly so she was camouflaged. She struggled to silence her breath, straining her ears to hear any sign of someone chasing her. She chuckled silently, thankful that she was able to get away, but in vain.

She heard mirthless laughter strike through the quiet once more, " _I found you_." she sang. Soon after, she felt an ice cold hand grip her ankle.

Alli shot up kicking the hand off her and ran out from the dresses, catching her foot in the fabric. She screamed out as she fell to the floor hitting her head and scrambled her way to the stairs. She ran as far as she could and as fast as her legs would carry her. She eventually made it to one of her favorite gardens, but for some reason it was night. Her heart was about to give out from exhaustion until she was forced to cease once more.

"STOP!" She growled, effectively halting her in her tracks, although she protested.

"What do you want? Who are you?" She cried, her panting and sniveling made her words barely intelligible.

"Turn around." She whispered in Alli's ear. She spun around in terror and found herself somehow in the middle of a large, circular stone terrace, it had an eerie, blue-ish gray tinge to the stone the way the artificial moon shone.

"I'm losing my mind." She whispered to herself.

"Haha! You have no idea." The voice giggled in her ear once more. Alli turned out of instinct to find the source and jumped at the reflection of herself in the mirror that appeared out of nowhere.

"What?" She muttered. Her hand reached out to the reflection but stopped its journey halfway through when the twin image didn't follow.

She looked in alarm at the mirror to see herself with a mere smirk playing on her lips.

"Boo." She whispered through the glass, followed by Alli's wail as she collapsed to her knees and gripped the sides of her head. Her mind felt as if it was about to crack open again she was so terrified.

The doppelganger stepped out of the mirror itself and stood over the small girl's trembling body with a look of annoyance marring her face. "Oh shut up."

Strangely, her mouth obeyed, that is until after a beat she controlled her lips again, "How is this possible?"

Without warning, she gripped her throat and pulled Alli upwards to look her in her own eyes that seemed more unforgiving than her own. "Pay attention!" She shouted over her startled choking.

"Stop your-"

"Hurting you?" She finished spitefully, "No I'm not. Now do as I say and pay attention." She spoke softly in a saccharine tone and dropped her forcefully on the ground. Alli Rose stumbled as she regained her footing and rubbed her neck that was surprisingly not painful, her bursting headache suddenly ceased as well.

"What do you mean? Pay attention to what?" She asked, nothing was making sense and she couldn't stand it.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it. When you were downloading every book in the history of the universe in your tiny, _stupid_ brain you felt it, I know you did, don't even try to lie to me. I feel what you feel, I see what you see, I can do _everything_ and _anything_ you can and I know what you know. It's like you said before, you're losing your mind, but it's not just that, you broke it!" She shouted angrily.

Realization hit her in the head when she grasped what she was saying, "So I'm delusional, I went insane and I'm just yelling at myself in the mirror then? It can't be just that, there's something else, what is it?" She questioned herself. Something was staring her right in the face but she just couldn't see it.

"I am you in every sense, but not you." She stated simply.

"Then who are you if you're not me?"

The look-alike gripped Alli's shoulder and shoved her down on her knees so she was below her, Alli looked up to see the moon behind her, soaking in a deep shade of red, pouring the bloody light over her silhouette and the scenery around them.

"I am Luna Erythro." Rising over the two, the image of the blood moon shone in the darkened garden. her face pulled into the smile that always haunted her dreams. "Now then, we're going to be here awhile, so lets pull ourselves together." She slapped the side of Alli's face, hard. When she looked up and saw she was gripping the side of her reddened cheek, staring at herself in the mirror.

She then noticed herself standing in a stunning bedroom with walls similar to her old room, but the clouds moved in the breeze and the sky changed into breath-taking colors, with the walls towering high above her. The furniture was light blue and tasteful with the cathedral-like room. _Must be my room, I love it!_ She thought to herself, and partially to the TARDIS. Tearing herself away from the amazing site, she turned back to address the mirror.

"So I was just ranting in front of a mirror then?" She snorted.

Her neck then twitched to the side in an extravagant motion that created a chord of crackles and pops from her neck and pulled her hair to fall to the right side of her shoulder. Her face settling in the smug look of Luna before she spoke again, "Technically we were in all of those places, you just didn't noticed when we moved, you kind of shattered our view on time and reality temporarily. I fixed it though. You're welcome."

Her head cracked back in the opposite direction, having her hair settle on her left shoulder, " _Great_ , is this going to happen _every_ time you talk now? And was the slapping really necessary?" Alli absentmindedly rubbed her cheek.

 _Crack_

"My aren't you inquisitive? All you ask is questions. I meant it when I said we needed to pull ourselves together, clever huh? I guess I'll answer them in order, yes, this is my body too you know, I'm not just going to stick around in your head and talk from there. And also yes, you were freaking out and need to snap out of it, also how I fixed the blackouts." She rambled on with authority, much reminding her of the Doctor.

 _Crack_

"Well I have more questions so deal with it. What did you mean when you said we were going to be here awhile?"

 _Crack_

Luna laughed, "We've been here for _days_ but the amount of info that you pounded in our head broke all views on time. The slap helped temporarily but we need to get back to the front room to fix it completely."

 _Crack_

"Days?! That can't be right! They would have found me running around in here like a lunatic!" She attempted to reason with herself.

 _Crack_

"It's right and I'll show you how this was possible too. Looks like I got most of the brains." Mumbling the latter remark.

 _Crack_

"You know I can still hear you right?"

 _Crack_

"Just come on." She replied, rolling her eyes.

 **A/N: DUH! DUH! DUUUUUHHHH! This is my attempt at the suspense song, can't do it well on a keyboard, oh well. :) Meet Luna! She may seem a bit mean, but don't worry, she likes Alli since she looks like her. Can't say anyone else is safe though... Anyways! Thank you all for reading, and commenting too, I hope my replies are getting through. Love you all my little companions!**


	14. Personality, Not Appearence

**A/N: AAAAAAAAND WE'RE BACK! Welcome all newcomers and current companions. I apologize for the delay of this chapter for the many long weeks you have been waiting. I am pleased to finally have this lovely chapter all polished and cleaned for you and wish you all the best reading experience. LOVE YOU!**

 **Chapter 14**

Rose had held up the psychic paper in authority as the police came up to her. They allowed her to investigate further with reluctance, seeing as they never got to do anything as exciting as a missing child in their tiny town. They only gave her half an hour before their chief of police showed up, since she wasn't even an American citizen and the case wasn't in her jurisdiction.

She set to work by heading over to Alli's classmates all huddled in a group, looking around in confusion of why they couldn't go back inside and seeing police everywhere.

Rose first addressed to the two girls who were holding one another because of the panic that was thick in the air. One was very tall, with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The girl she was holding was just a head shorter than her with the same color of eyes and long curly brown hair.

Pulling them to the side, she asked them to tell her about Alli, listening to their point of view of her. To her surprise, they thought she was a bit oblivious to what was going on around her, she was innocent and tiny, they thought she acted more like a toddler than anything else by how happy she was.

This slightly contradicted her impression she got from Alli when they first met, she always thought of her as outgoing and strange like the Doctor, but in a good way. She tossed the idea to the side as she was meeting a stranger at the time

Rose took note to that, continued on her investigation and asked a smaller, more whiney, girl about her.

"Hello love, what's your name?" She asked in a sweet voice to calm her down.

The little girl had mousy brown hair with large glasses magnifying her red eyes from crying.

"K-Kengy." She sniffled, twisting the hem of her shirt nervously in her hands.

"Hi Kengy, I'm Rose." She answered back smiling, "Do you mind telling me about your friend Alli so we can help look for her."

"She wasn't my friend." She snapped, she tried to appear she was angry about this but was instead coming off as jealous.

Rose had a look of disbelief at the statement, "What do you mean?"

"She was smart and cool and funny, but she didn't like me. She always treated me like I was stupid and tricked me all the time. She used to be nice until I got her in trouble by accident. I didn't mean to but she was just mean to me after that." She began to cry again as Rose thanked her and quickly paced back to Christian.

"Christian, I want you to describe Alli to me right now, don't ask questions just do it." She ordered, if she was right, then this would be a different description than the last.

After a beat when Christian had time to process the words, he tried his best to recount what she was like. "Well, um, she was really short and skinny, she had long hair and freckles, she-"

"Personality, not appearance." Rose added, before he continued on.

"Oh, ok, that makes more sense. She was really smart and always helped people. It was like she always knew what was going on and planned everything out to make stuff better. She was always happy and didn't even seem scared when there was a tornado one time when we were at school, she always knew what to do."

Rose ran off to a few of the other children, followed by Christian, and used the similar tactics as before and had them tell her about Alli. Every single one that explained her seemed like they were talking about a different person, she was either kind, silly, philanthropic, tough, one time even considered evil, but of course, always happy.

Rose's breath caught in her throat as she thought of the Doctor being with her, practically everyone knew nothing about her, she could be dangerous considering the circumstances they were used to.

Rose turned on her heel to face Christian, "Alright, where is this school psychiatrist? I need to see her dream journal and get back to the Doctor."

"Right, this way." He ran back up to the building with Rose on his heels until they were eventually outside the office door. Upon her entering, she observed the young adult rushing back and forth between his computer and taking notes while flipping through the pages of a well worn, blue notebook, chomping on a pen he held between his teeth. He was so focused to the point where he didn't even process the two entering his room.

After Rose cleared her throat, hazel eyes met hazel eyes, causing Phil to jump up straight and shuffle about awkwardly attempting to recover the strange behavior he had.

"Oh, hi! Hi! Um… I'm Phil, s-sorry about the mess. I was a bit busy, doing something important, not that you're not important! It was just something happened and, um."

He stuttered and eventually ceased talking when the beautiful blonde woman who walked into his office was biting back her lip in a terrible attempt to stop laughing. _God I probably look like an idiot right now._ He thought bitterly.

"No worries mate, I understand how important the situation is too. In fact, my partner sent me here since he got, caught up in a lead you can say. I need to grab the dream journal from you if that's okay and head back to him." Rose said in a calm authoritative voice, even though on the inside she was doubling over with laughter at his cute, clumsy demeanor.

"Oh, you're with the Doctor! Here, I wrote out a couple things for any reason why she might have had some of the dreams she's had. I did a couple quick researches of her on online, pulled some recent events that happened on the date of some of the dreams, I ran her handwriting through the School Stress Level Indicator to find the level of intensity she felt in most of the dreams. Most were in the high levels by the way."

He ran across the room blathering on and grabbing the data and notes he listed off as he put it in a pile for Rose. He desperately attempted to gain back some level of impressiveness that he lost.

Eventually he created a rather stunning pile of folders, papers, drawings, and anything else he could get his hands on involving Alli Rose, teetering ominously on the cluttered desk.

Rose raised an eyebrow at the pile, chuckling, "Quite a bit you got there. Do you mind my asking what you think about Alli? I've noticed something with the other students and want to hear what you think about her."

"And it's personality not appearance." Christian added, trying to be helpful in the situation.

"Right, thank you." Rose giggled at the little red head.

"Well then," Phil started, thinking of a way to describe the elusive girl. "She's very unique from a psychologist's viewpoint, but personally, I would say she's… out of sorts, nonchalant. Uhhh, basically in her own little world but still have an idea of how to handle herself in a situation, she always takes things in a happy manner I guess, but avoids answering a question straight. Does that help?"

"Yes it does, and I'm sure that one of these notes might say something about her current reputation with her classmates." Phil furrowed his brow at this statement.

"Well I have some ideas of psychological conditions, but what do you mean?"

"I asked most of the kids in her class about her just like I asked you and noticed how every single one of them described her as if she was a different person. Even if she didn't come off as nice on a few of them, they were still friends with her, or obsessed with her."

"Sounds like some kind of histrionic personality disorder." He muttered to himself, "I wrote down a couple of disorders that might explain the way she acts to help the Doctor out but I would tell him that as well, he'll connect the dots." Phil lifted the stack of files up and handed them to Rose.

"Thanks Phil, I'll see ya around." She turned out the door and exited the cluttered office with a small ginger on her heels.

"So what do we do know?" Asked Christian, eager to find where his friend went on the off chance of seeing her again. Rose took a deep sigh that only dampened his hopes at the possibility.

"Now, I go to the Doctor." Rose knelt down to eye level with the crestfallen Cristian, setting the pile down on the ground, "Listen I know how much it hurts not being able to see a friend again, but I don't know if that's possible. I'm sorry Christian, but you can't see her, just know that she'll be alright, we promise."

"How can you know that?" He asked with scepticism laced in his voice.

"If Alli ever told you anything about the adventures with the Doctor you'll know he never gives up, and you can be sure he keeps her safe. It may not seem fair, but this is the way history is meant to go, just know that she's alright." She said with certainty.

Scooping up the pile again in her arms, she gave a nod to the little boy before running back to the TARDIS, carefully avoiding any more police officers that were pointlessly going through the school.

When Rose eventually finished struggled enough to open the door she called out for the Doctor after closing the door with her foot.

"Hey Doctor, I headed over to Phil and got your dream journal! He put in some notes for you to look over!" She hollered down the halls. Tossing the pile onto the jump seat, she nearly jumped when he shouted back to her from the halls.

"Rose! Get to the medical bay! Quickly!"

 **A/N: Ooooo... back to the suspense! I made the next chapter for you a bit more funny, I think you'll like it. I hope. Until next time my little companions, and can I just say, it's good to be back.**


	15. Stupid, Skinny, Well-Dressed, Pale Guy

**A/N: If it is more that you ask, then more you shall receive, since Ky asked** ** _sooo_** **nicely. XD Don't worry, I love it when I get reviews, I'm still laughing from it! I am very very glad, no, ecstatic to say that some of my old companions have returned, you have been missed so here's a welcome back chapter, extra long, all for my little companions. Also I couldn't find a stopping point, but that's just a coincidence! We get to find out why he was in the medical bay! Yay!**

 **Chapter 15**

The Doctor sprinted to the TARDIS before anymore time could slip by, that feeling he had been getting was so obvious he was amazed he was thick enough to ignore it.

The moment he stepped inside, the irritation he had in his head from outside nearly burst into a full blown migraine, causing him to grip his head in sudden shock at the pain.

"Blimey! Little warning next time." He muttered in the air, rubbing his temples. Earning a not-so-pleased response from the TARDIS with an irritated hum.

Any previous complaints he had were silenced when he blinked at the bright light that was flickering behind the panel. His hearts nearly stopped when he saw the hauntingly familiar sight.

He stumbled to the console, struggling to walk straight with the distorted time muddling his thoughts.

The panel of strange controls was broken off the dashboard, bleeding out the light from the heart of the TARDIS. He panicked silently in his mind as he scrambled around the center and fumbled for the right controls as his head pounded away at him. When he finally finished the correct sequence of his buttons and levers, the gap closed away the light from the heart and he could think clearly once more.

 _What the hell?! How did the heart of the TARDIS get opened without me noticing? And why would the TARDIS turn on the time dilator with Alli still in here?_ He thought irritably to himself, he noted that it must have been a year in the TARDIS, give or take a month, so he ran a scan of anything that happened after him and Rose left.

His eyes widened at the long list that scrolled down the monitor as he sped read through what she did. One of the first warnings that popped up was a large download that came from the library. He checked to see how much she might have transferred and nearly fell back when the beautiful, circular language showed that all the books in all of history was pushed in her head.

"Search for life scans!" He yelled at the TARDIS, there was no way that she could have survived that, the human brain was way too delicate to even handle that, it should have burnt up.

Sure enough, a stubborn little blip of life appeared on the screen, defiantly showing she was still alive and kicking somehow. He sprinted near the area that she was currently inhabiting, which was, consequently, the virtual reality game room that Alli stumbled upon. He left the room before he could get the next warning from the TARDIS, saying that the time vortex had been partially absorbed.

After Luna finished insulting Alli on her way back to the console room, she felt her jaw drop slightly after just blinking and suddenly appearing where she first entered the box.

"I know that my sense of time and reality broke a bit, but this is ridiculous."

 _Crack_

"If you quit dragging your feet we can get this sorted out."

 _Crack_

"You're impatient for being someone made in a _time machine_." Alli chortled.

 _Crack_

"Who said I never existed _before_ being made in the time machine? Now hush." Luna said as she made her way to the panels of interesting objects. With grace and startling knowledge, she pressed a plethora of controls, as if already knowing what she was doing.

By the time she was finished, Alli decided to finally question her.

 _Crack_

"What did you do? How did you know to press the right buttons?"

 _Crack_

Luna scoffed first before answering, "As damaged as your brain was before you broke it, you would never have been able to create me so your mind didn't burn up. The TARDIS protected you in a sense and went in your head partially to split us. The TARDIS showed me how to operate her as well."

 _Crack_

"So it's called a TARDIS? What's that stand for? No, wait!" Alli's mind suddenly began buzzing with information fluttering through her head, suddenly landing on the definition for the strange acronym. "Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. Oh that's cool!"

 _Crack_

"Finally, took you long enough to figure that out, sadly that's going to have to disappear for a while, I need to sort through all the information before giving it back to you. Moving on to the problem at hand, it's important we get our 'sanity' back."

 _Crack_

"I hear a but in there."

 _Crack_

" _But_ , that kind of energy isn't meant to fit in a human brain, especially one that's still growing and filled with hormones and other chemicals. We need to restore our inner clock and mentality so we aren't dependent on her. The energy she has is deadly if we use it too long. So, what I'm going to do, is just open her up just a little bit, and then all you have to do, is look at the pretty light."

 _Crack_

"Huh, funny how I get that feeling that she's not going to like that."

 _Crack_

"Can you shut up for a second, I don't think that it's good for our neck to keep talking!" Luna waited in the silence to see if she would respond, after a beat, she continued. "Thank you. Now, no, she won't care for it, but she does need us alive or else the Doctor will be very upset with her I'm sure, and besides, I'll be able to give it back once we're done. I'm not going to be able to close it, but we only need a little bit of the time vortex, just don't look too long and this won't hurt anyone... much."

 _Crack_

"Much!?" Alli would have protested further, but then the ground shook beneath her, knocking her off her feet. She looked around in confusion for a split second before a bright, golden light blinded her.

She shielded her eyes as she looked up to the console seeing a warming glow curling from behind the center column. The soft, near inaudible hum that teased her in the back of her mind when she first stepped into the impossible box, was now as clear as someone singing in front of her.

Without even realizing, she climbed to her feet and slowly walked towards the light. It was absolutely stunning. The brightness that emitted from the console didn't even burn her eyes, it was comforting in a way, urging her to look inside.

She headed the words of Luna to not look too long, but it was captivating. It was only about four seconds, but it was as if she stood for an eternity. She gazed in the never ending depths of the vortex that zoomed through her eyes, finding the Doctor traveling through, all alone. She smiled and looked away when she felt the light being absorbed by Luna, taking it all in.

She spun around, back facing the console, and looked down the hallway. She knew all the rooms the TARDIS would guide her to would keep her occupied for her stay here. She got the message from Luna not to ever leave the TARDIS under any circumstances.

She skipped down the halls with a giddy laughter, back to the library. The comforting TARDIS kept all the pain away, so Luna could handle the distribution of the energy for the extended time period of their stay.

When she got to the library, she searched for something that would explain why The Doctor and Rose came looking for her in the first place, because what time traveler would want to go to boring old Nebraska, _twice_? It didn't take long for her to find ANAA, or the Emergency Adventure Machine, as Luna informed her. Either way, she recognized her own face on the monitor, and chuckled a bit at the information of her vanishing.

"Well, I know I can't leave here until the Doctor shows back up, so let's go explore." She said to Luna, strangely, she did not reply, but she felt her presence deep in her mind, festering in the back of her head, it felt like she was almost gorging on the energy and sorting it out.

 _It was quite a bit, and she must be going through a lot so it would be pretty hard to talk._ She reasoned with herself. Still, she felt she might be a bit more lonely without someone to talk to. She felt her mind nudged by the TARDIS, giving off a mock offendedness.

Giggling, "Sorry, I forgot I could talk with you. It's hard to remember sometimes that you're alive. Now. Where would I want to go?"

She followed the lights and got settled into the long time ahead of her of being stuck in the magnificent box.

 **A year on the TARDIS later**

"I hate Slender, that is the worst game ever. Whoever made it, they are going to get slapped and then put in the virtual reality version of it, see how they like it! I was up to six pages! I was so close, and then that stupid skinny pale guy in his stupid skinny suit comes out of nowhere and kills me! GOD!" Alli ranted as she began to exit the infernal game room.

She didn't even plan on playing a scary game, but she wanted to be surprised and picked randomly.

She was going to go look up who invented the game, but her plans were stopped when she heard running footsteps thudding closer.

She wouldn't think much of it since the TARDIS always played pranks on her, which she didn't mind, but after a horror game, she really didn't appreciate it.

She turned sharp around the corner where the noise enacted from to find the source of the sound, which usually was just a noise or hologram from the TARDIS, but this time she got knocked over on her back.

Looking up, she saw a tall, slender man in a suit. All reasoning she possessed was chucked out her mind by fear while a high pitched scream tumbled from her lips.

The Doctor shouted out as well from of shock. He was rooted to the spot momentarily when the stowaway jumped up and sprinted down the halls with the scream trailing after her. It only took half a second before his legs eventually followed orders and chased after her.

She ended up being grabbed around the waist, but didn't get very far, only to the medical bay that she enjoyed practicing medicine in. She was surprisingly light, and easily lifted off the ground to prevent any future chases, but this did _not_ prevent the fact she could kick.

The Doctor grunted from the donkey kick to his gut, but pulled her around and set her down in front of her, trapping her to look up at his face.

"Alli Rose! Calm down!" He said forcefully. Alli's shrieking stopped and she looked back up at the familiar and concerned face. He was taken aback when her face that once harbored looks of nothing but fear whipped into one of amusement and shock.

"Oh. Hi Doctor! Sorry bout that, but you really shouldn't run up on me in your skinny suit _right_ after I play Slender. I can't believe you screamed! Haha, like a little girl! At least I have an excuse for actually being a little girl, and I'm the one that hurt you. Oh, I didn't kick you too hard did I?" She spoke at a thousand words per minute and reached down to his abdomen where she kicked him, gently feeling for any damage.

She snapped up, satisfied with the finding no damage at the moment. If the Doctor's jaw wasn't already open, it would have fallen to the floor by yet another change in personality as her eyes suddenly glossed over and she looked incredibly lonely.

"Hey, I'm fine. Are you alright? How long have you been in here?" He asked softly. She didn't seem to have aged at all, but she must have been alone for over a year, and knowing how sociable humans are, especially at a young age, must have been unbearable.

"Don't know, hard to keep track when there's no clocks or anything. If I'd known you were coming I would've cleaned up." She joked, grinning even more at his look of incredulity. She still felt a surge of elated happiness at seeing another person after so long.

Shaking his head slightly, he got back on topic, "Are you okay? The TARDIS showed me what happened when you first got here."

"Oh my head's fine, in fact, it's being taken care of. The book download hurt at first and the psychotic episode that followed was quite a doozy, but the TARDIS was more than helpful. She's practically been my only friend for a year so I missed all these lovely conversations. God I missed talking to people!" She rambled at an impossible rate, seemingly without breathing.

Without any warning, she flung her arms around the Doctor's neck, she hugged him like he was about to vanish. Usually, she is very independent, but at the moment, she just wanted a hug.

Behind his mask of confusion, his mind was working at a thousand miles per hour. Her mind was still developing, she was obviously different from normal nine year olds, but that doesn't change the fact that she's still human. Especially after having all the books throughout the universe's history packed in her brain. She would have been in agony, no, she should be dead! But here she is, practically a year later and completely fine, besides the fact she had an apparent psychotic episode which could only mean one thing. And it was a very bad thing.

He knew what he had to do, hopefully she wouldn't put up too much of a fight. It was pure luck they were in the medical bay already, and it pained him to do this. He pulled her back gingerly and made the mistake of looking in her blue, soul-searching eyes, seeing the hint of a smile whither at his stare.

"Oooo… I don't like _that_ look." She muttered.

Taking in a deep breath, "Alli Rose, I am so sorry this happened to you. The amount of knowledge that's going through your head, no human can handle that. I have to, remove it in a sense, before you can get seriously... injured... Wh-why, why the laughing?" He stuttered over the sudden outburst of giggles produced by the little girl in front of him.

She doubled over from her chortles erupting from her as she gulped deep, erratic breaths in between each laugh.

"It's not _(gasp)_ me who's _(gasp)_ using the download! You idiot!" She nearly fell over again from the painful giggles vibrating her stomach. If even _she_ could tell what was going on with her then he must be really out of it to not understand what was happening.

Her laughing abruptly stopped when she felt the presence of Luna, who had been constantly absorbing energy in the back of her mind, finally stop. She had taken in all of the energy they got from the vortex, now came the final part.

The sudden silence did not go unnoticed by the Doctor. He had furrowed his brow at the sudden mood change yet again. Just as he opened his mouth, a cacophony of cracking interrupted him as Alli's head twitched to the right, pulling her hair extravagantly to cover the right side of her face and leaving her head drooping to the side.

 _Crack_

"Alli? Are you alright?" He asked tentatively. Something was definitely wrong when she slowly looked up. Her mouth was distorted into a smug smirk with no sign of that familiar light in her eyes.

The chilling laugh that followed made him shiver, "Oh she is far from alright at the moment."

"Who are you?" He asked in a cold voice. "What have you done to her?" He brought out his sonic screwdriver to quickly scan her, only to be baffled by the results. It was still her.

"What have _I_ done? Oh, just save her life, you're welcome by the way."

"How are you doing this? There's no signs of anyone else in her."

"Doesn't matter, you'll find out later. What's coming next should keep you entertained. Although, this next bit won't be as fun. Well, not fun for _her_." Her smug chuckle nearly set him over the edge.

"Don't you dare hurt her." He growled in a dangerously low voice.

"But I have to, I was the one in pain for more than a _year_ , she can handle a few minutes. Otherwise, I'll die and this was just a waste of time, and if I die, she dies. Don't worry about who I am, all you have to do is just try and lessen the pain." She offered a quick smile that didn't reflect back in her eyes. Clicking her tongue as she sent an apathetic wink.

 _Crack_

For a split second, Alli just stood there in shock before she released a piercing scream that sent her writhing in agony to the floor before the Doctor caught her. He struggled to carry her convulsing body to a bed and hold her down while he strapped restraints on her to keep her from hurting herself by her flailing limbs.

He pressed down on the button that released a restoration field, confining her, and her screams, in the hazy blue dome encircling her. It pained him to see such a small child shaking and screaming silently in pain he couldn't even imagine. He racked his brain for answers as to what the entity inside her was, why was it hurting her? Why did the sonic not show who was in her?

Alli's mind was being merged with the time vortex and all the information that Luna had possessed from the book downloads. She was barely letting anything in at an agonizingly slow pace, but even _that_ nearly felt like a burning sword melting through her entire brain.

The Doctor's thoughts on what to do stopped when he heard Rose call from down in the console room, "Hey Doctor, I headed over to Phil and got your dream journal! He put in some notes for you to look over!"

Without thinking he shouted out for her, "Rose! Get to the medical bay! Quickly!"

 **A/N: Woohoo! Really long chapters! I don't if I should keep them as short as before or long like this one, so let me know if you like that. By the way, before I forget, I will be having Alli Rose/ Luna Erythro join the two in their adventures, but I want to know if you want Rose to stay in this story, or to follow the original timeline from the show. Just asking now, 'cause I have an idea on how to keep Rose here, but I need to know whether or not you want her to stay. I will be finishing my school this week and studying for finals, so next post will be a bit slow. Until next time my little companions!**


	16. Eric Knudson, I'm Coming for You

**Hello! I am done. Finished with school. Kupoot. I am so truly, very sorry that it took me such a long time to just get this chapter posted. I am on vacation in the mountains, surprisingly good reception. Enjoy the chapter, brace yourselves, the black-belt Alli is going to show. Until next time my little companions!**

 **Chapter 16**

Rose broke into a sprint towards the medical bay. Alli definitely on here, and if she was in the medical bay, something terrible must have happened.

She slid around the corner and sprinted through the door frame to find the Doctor frantically typing in instructions and plugging in tubes into a bed that was shielded in a misty blue dome. The sight she caught inside of the hazy fog made her heart clench.

Alli was thrashing her head back in forth, possibly screaming in agony but the sound seemed muted. She could see tears roll down the sides of her tormented face from her tightly shut eyes.

"What happened?!" She cried as she ran over to the bed. The Doctor seemed just as pained when he turned to her before turning back to the screen, talking over the monitor.

"I don't know, she was just laughing when all of the sudden she was just... possessed! I don't know how to describe it! I put her in a stasis field to keep as much of the pain out, but the scans doesn't show any other entity in her mind, it's like there's only one of her in there when there's obviously two."

What the Doctor saw next on the screen made him freeze. There was time vortex energy swirling around in her mind. I seemed different from last time, but it was the same energy. He had to remove it from her.

Their attention was drawn when Alli stopped shaking violently and was left panting on the bed. The restraints slacked from the lack of movement.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to lower the field and unlock the restraints quickly as he ran over to her. He pocketed his screwdriver as he gently shook her shoulders. Her head rolled lazily to the side as she was too tired to keep it upright.

"Alli? Are you there? Are you OK?" He asked urgently.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked, only to be ignored.

"Uugghhh..." Alli groaned, pulling in the Doctor's attention. All these lights and noises and questions, could it just pause for a second? She couldn't get her bearings straight, her mind felt like it was made of lead. So did her eyelids, it wouldn't hurt just to close them for a second, right?

"Alli stay with me! Are you hurt?" Shouted the Doctor, shaking her out of her revere. _God, can't he be quiet for a second?_ She thought sourly. She really didn't like this feeling, being almost drained yet heavy with energy.

Wait. Energy! God, how could she be so stupid to not think about all that extra energy she just got blasted into her? She took in a deep breath and concentrated on the buzzing information that was pooling up in the back of her head. She mentally pulled it forward and began to shiver from the cooling sensation of the time vortex and all that knowledge flowing through her, she didn't even notice when she started laughing like a maniac.

Rose didn't know what to think. This little girl had just been through indescribable pain and now was just laughing about it? And what did the Doctor mean when he said she was possessed?

Alli felt all of that knowledge she had before finally put to use. After the extended year she spent in the TARDIS with Time Vortex energy seeping through her skin, her DNA itself changed. The chemicals in her brain flowed now at a speed that allowed all that knowledge to come up to her with ease. Nearly everything about her was improved. She could feel her faster healing abilities, her extended life period, stronger muscles, higher intelligence that could rival with the Doctor himself.

Alli shot up off the bed without warning, nearly sending him flat on his back. She barely stood still for even a moment as she spun around in circles taking in all the sights. She didn't even attempt to pull back the wide smile pulling across her face as she looked back at the shocked duo.

"Rose! Oh it's so good to see you again! Thanks for that Doctor, helped a lot. Barely felt anything, well, that's a lie it really hurt. But still! Could've been worse! What was I doing before?" Alli paused for a split second, pulling in one of the book downloads on videogame creators.

"Oh! Eric Knudson created Slender in 2009, I need to pay him a visit, but first, hug!" She ran over to the Doctor and threw her arms around his waist where he stood still, full of surprise.

She pulled back and looked at him with an expectant look. "Well? What'd I miss?" There was bound to be loads of questions stampeding through their brains but their silence had all their thoughts coraled. Hopefully her question would break through their paralyzed mask.

"What happened?" Rose quietly squeaked out.

"Well, I _could_ that question, but can you go a bit less broad? We're gonna be here for a while if I answer that." She giggled out, But her laughter died out at the somber expression played across the Doctor's face.

"What's that look for? You look like someone's died."

He shook his head as he took a deep breath, "That energy can't stay in your head, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I have to take it out before you burn." As he took a step forward, Alli instinctively took a step back.

Why was it that he doesn't pay attention? She could put it back herself, but the Doctor didn't know that, he would wipe her memory as well. She learned from the TARDIS what happened to Rose, but she can't lose any memories, otherwise she _will_ burn up. All that information that was placed carefully in her mind would be all jumbled up without her memory to maintain order and break her sanity again, she has to stop the Doctor from doing something he'll regret. Even if it hurts.

"Please, stop. You don't know what you're doing! You have to trust me on this, just listen to me!" Alli began shouting. She was getting beyond worried for the Doctor if _she_ found out what he might do.

"I have to Alli, the TARDIS can't keep you alive for much longer, and I won't let you die." He repeated in a calm voice, this would cost him a regeneration, but he had to save her. This little girl was so innocent and young, most of her life was already lost because of him, she is certainly not going to lose the rest of it.

Alli was trembling, but not from fear, from trying to suppress Luna from what she intended to do. _He doesn't know! Just let me try to explain!_ She frantically screamed in her mind, hoping that she would hear her. She certainly did, but still was forcing herself out.

Alli was so indulged in her internal struggle that she was twitching back and forth, trying to stay in control for the Doctors sake. She didn't notice the Doctor kneeling in front of her and grip her arms, holding her in place. Alli looked up at him, and he seemed taken aback by how worried she looked.

"This won't hurt a bit, I promise." He whispered.

"Yes it will, I tried to warn you, and I'm really sorry." Her voice cracked near the end, as she looked at his confused gaze. She did try, but if he wanted her alive, then she had to let this happen.

 _Crack_

In one swift movement, Luna suddenly punched the doctor square in the chest, causing him to hunch over in shock. She spun around and kicked him almost gracefully, right in the same spot, and nearly sent him halfway across the med bay. He landed flat on his back in a sickening thud that echoed across the reflective floors.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed once she found her voice. "What'd you do that for!? He's trying to help you!" She ran over to the Doctor who was struggling to stand up from the floor, while she shot the little girl a look. The pain radiating in the Doctor's chest made every breath he took burn.

He looked up to see Alli, no, it wasn't Alli anymore, glare unapologetically at him before twirling around and sprinting out of the room. Her long blonde hair trailing after her around the corner.

Rose wrapped her arm around the Doctor's waist to heave him up from the metallic floor. He grunted breathlessly as he stood up, "Thanks."

"What's wrong with her? Why'd she do that?" Rose asked, anger dripping from each of her words.

"That wasn't Alli Rose." He said simply. "That was the one that sent her into that seizure. I don't know what it is, but it isn't going to hurt her anymore."

He grabbed Rose's hand as they ran off in the direction of whoever was controlling Alli, determination set on his face. He mentally asked the TARDIS for help by directing them in the right way, following the lighted corridors she lit.

Luna burst through the door to their bedroom and slammed the door shut, finally coming to a panting stop. She was beyond angry, she was practically maleficent. The Doctor was being such a complete idiot, that she was surprised she didn't smack him around more.

 _Crack_

"Why didn't just let me talk to him!? I could've got him to listen to me if you didn't keep making me twitch around like a mental patient in an insane asylum! But _nooo_ , you had to beat him up, and make me look like a violent psychopath!"

 _Crack_

"If I didn't he would have done the same to Rose as he did to you! You know what would have happened if I didn't stop him from wiping our memory, he would have just cost himself a regeneration and just scrambled all the work I did to keep everything from just crumbling in and burning our mind. I saved all _three_ of us by doing that. If he wasn't such a brilliant dunderhead, he wouldn't have gotten hurt." Luna retorted.

She was very possessive over Alli she realised, _well if she dies, I die. And we're both too young and pretty to die._ She reasoned with herself.

 _Crack_

"I know, it's just that I didn't want to hurt _them_. Did you see how angry Rose was at me? She didn't even know that it wasn't me but she still hated me when I hurt the Doctor." She spoke softly, her voice began to tremble when she recalled the malice in Rose's eyes.

 _Crack_

"Don't. _I_ hurt the Doctor, and for good reason, not you. He must have told Rose about our encounter by now, what use would a companion be if you didn't tell them everything? Especially if they're as close as those two."

 _Crack_

"How can you tell?"

 _Crack_

"Because I'm closer to you, quite literally, so I can tell when people have a thing for each other. So, they are going to be an important part of our plan."

 _Crack_

"What plan? Why do we need a plan?" Confusion etched her face at Luna's words.

 _Crack_

"Well come on, pay attention. We can't leave the TARDIS, we still have the time vortex in us. Second we step out of those doors, we're as good as dead. With those two running around in here looking for us, we have to come up with a plan to make them understand. The Doctor, as clever as he is, is an idiot and won't listen to us. But there is _one_ person he listens to, Rose."

 _Crack_

"Only problem is, how do we get those two to split up?"

 _Crack_

Luna smiled at the idea forming in her head, "Simple, what's the one show famous for splitting up a gang?"

 _Crack_

You could almost see the light bulb lighting up over her head before she began giggling. "Scooby Dooby Dooooooo!" Alli howled.

As the two formulated a plan, the Doctor and Rose wandered aimlessly in the infinite corridors of the TARDIS before once again, ending up in the console room for the third time. At this point, the Doctor let out a yell of frustration.

"Aaaahhh! Why? All I ask for is to just point me in the right direction, that's it! I'm just trying to save her before she burns up from all that energy that _you_ let her take! Now that I'm trying to fix it, what do you do? Keep me from finding her, let her run around with some _thing_ possessing her while she could be dying! What use is it to just-"

"Doctor." Rose intercepted his rant from continuing any further. "Calm down, we'll just have to find another way to get to her. Is there a way to stop the TARDIS from switching the corridors on us?"

"Well, yes. But that still doesn't change the fact that she could be anywhere on the ship."

Rose thought of alternative ways to find her in the massive labyrinth, drawing up a blank. "Well, how'd you find her last time?"

"Oh Rose Tyler, you are brilliant!" The Doctor grabbed the sides of her head and kissed her on her forehead. "I am so completely stupid, I'll just scan for life!" He raced over to his console and typed in the commands, too fast to notice Rose's cheeks blush.

He looked to the screen only to find the little blip of life jump back and forth across the screen. "No no no no, what are you doing? Cut that out." He smacked the side of the monitor in an attempt to freeze the blip in one spot, but it was no use.

Rose walked up next to him to see the glitching dot rebelliously jump back and forth.

"Well, that idea's no good. How about we search for her bedroom? See if any new rooms were made." She offered. The Doctor just proudly smiled at her as he followed her orders.

"Aha! There we go, come on then. Let's see if we can find her." He grabbed her hand and they set off in the direction of Alli's room.

When the two arrived, the room looked almost identical to her original bedroom door. The Doctor smirked at that little detail as he pulled open the door, stepping into what seemed to be another world. The pale blue furniture that accented the room appeared to be floating in an alien sky of changing colors and clouds. All building up to the cathedral like ceiling, reminding Rose a little bit of Hogwarts.

"Whoah." Rose breathed out, "You gotta admit, she's got style."

"Oh, I know you stole that from Harry Potter." The Doctor said, just then, a loud _ding_ sounded from the depths of his pockets. He scrambled around in his jacket and pulled out his genetic tracker. Both him and the device lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh now it works! I forgot about you." He pulled the small device up and spun around as if it was a compass. _Ding_. His lips stretched into an insane smile as he grabbed Rose's hand and pulled off an a new lead to the mysterious girl that was once Alli.

 **A/N: Teehee, Scooby Dooby Doooo! Second favorite show, next to Doctor Who of course. Plenty of time to watch all of your favorite shows now that it's summer, thank Rassilon.**


	17. Catch Me If You Can

**A/N: Hello! I am terribly sorry for the writers block, I forced myself to stay awake so I could get this next chapter out to you all, even though it is one on the morning. I shall attempt to be posting chapters on a regular basis, I may be a nanny and have other jobs and volunteer work, but I still have little of a life to be able to keep writing. Honestly I have no excuse. Alright, no more keeping you from your reading, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 17**

"Alright, I think that's about everything into place. As long as the TARDIS does her part, this should work perfectly." Luna said as she closed the last door and pressed the flashing green button on the doorknob.

 _Crack_

"I am so excited, oh my god, I'm actually going to do my most favorite part of Scooby Doo in real life! I think I'm gonna pass out." Alli Rose was jumping up and down at an impossible rate as her hands flapped around like a bird about to take flight.

 _Crack_

"As adorable as it is to see fangirling about a cartoon dog from 1969, we need to focus. Remember, we just need to get Rose."

 _Crack_

"What do we do about the Doctor?" Alli was slightly worried about the next encounter with the Doctor after what Luna did to him. She really hoped that he would stop being so stubbornly short sighted and listen to Rose. That is, if she even wanted to even help them.

 _Crack_

"I've set these door dimensions randomizers to send him back to the console room after we get Rose and us in the same room. The TARDIS knows enough about you to store you in the voice interface so he and sort-of-you can have a little chat as well as us and Rose"

 _Crack_

"Then is this part of the plan even necessary with the holograms?"

 _Crack_

"This is just plan B. The Doctor _is_ clever, he's just being really stupid. Now come on, last stop is the music room, but first, a change of clothes would do nicely."

The two, or the one depending on how you saw it, stepped out of the many doored corridor at a brisk pace to update their wardrobe, finishing the last part of their plan afterwards. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose raced down the halls at the mercy of the genetic tracker to lead them towards Alli Rose.

The two halted their steps as an eerily familiar laughter echoed off the walls. It sent chills down Rose's spine. She glanced at the Doctor, seeing his stoney impression printed on his face.

"Was that her? Or.. _her_?" She spoke cautiously, she began to fear what this little girl could do. If whatever took over Alli hurt the Doctor just because he was _helping_ her, what would she do if they were going to stop her?

"It might be her," He answered unsurely, "I don't know if Alli is still even there, but she better be." Flickering lights fell on the couple as the sound of someone playing the piano flowed around them. The tune was the theme of Scooby Doo, playing across speakers that were placed artfully in the halls.

"Who's playing that?"

The Doctor's face finally broke into a relieved smile, "Alli Rose. She loves that show, went on and on about it. Come on then, lets follow the music!"

They broke back into a run with a tiny glimmer of hope that she was okay as the music was growing slightly louder, along with the faster beeping from the genetic tracker. They came skidding to a halt when they ran into a circular like room that broke into more corridors.

They saw the smiling little girl standing at one end of the many hallways, her long golden hair messily bunched up on her right shoulder with a gray patterned flat cap, as she gave them a little wave.

Her petite body was fitted with a deep TARDIS blue shirt that ruffled elegantly down her torso. Black pants hugged her legs revealing the small figure she had and ended at her feet with sparkling silver, high top sneakers.

"You're okay!" Rose was about to sprint towards her to see if she was alright but couldn't run anywhere as the Doctor placed a firm arm around her waist, keeping her from getting closer.

She gave him a confused glance as she stared at his suspicious look towards Alli. "What's wrong, she's right there!"

The Doctor wasn't convinced, it's just that those eyes didn't have that familiar smile in them, "Alli Rose? Is that you?" He questioned, hoping to receive an answer that would ensure it was really her.

It didn't.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'P' like the Doctor. She threw another mischievous smile down the hall to the crestfallen Doctor.

"Aww, don't look so disappointed." She said in mocking baby voice at him.

He tried his hardest to keep his temper, but his patience was running thin very quickly, especially since whatever this thing was had hurt this little girl.

"What are you? What have you done to Alli Rose?" He demanded in a cold tone, still keeping his arm protectively around Rose's waist.

"That is a very rude question so early in the conversation, I'm a ten year old human girl, you should know that. Although the DNA might have mutated a bit from the Time Vortex energy that I had her absorb."

"Answer the question." He said in a lower voice, as he released Rose and pulled out his sonic screwdriver at her.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

He stayed in his same position, aiming it at her, until finally she broke the tension.

"Oh alright, fine, spoil all my fun. My _name_ is Luna Erythro, and Alli Rose is perfectly fine."

"Luna Erythro? Where'd you get _that_ name then?" He asked rather rudely.

"Jeez, where'd you get the name ' _The Doctor_ '. I have my reasons, you have yours, you bloody idiot." She snarked back.

"Oi, there's no need for that kind of language in _her_ mouth." He barked right back at her.

While the two were busy bickering, Rose felt her heart stutter with reassurance that Alli was okay, but she couldn't bring herself to trust this Luna without proof. "Where is she, Alli Rose, can you show us?"

Luna sighed, "I guess, but under one condition!" She added with a glare at the Doctor, "You _have_ to listen to me, and under no circumstances are you to try and attempt to take me out of this body."

The Doctor scoffed, "Like that's gonna happen! You send her into a seizure, make her go through unbelievable amounts of pain, you probably opened the TARDIS and let her look inside. You seriously expect me to let you stay in her after all the damage you caused?"

"Yep." She answered sweetly, popping the 'P' as well.

"Well guess what, I won't let that happen. I can get you a flesh tank and let you live your life in peace somewhere else, but you won't stay in her." He replied stubbornly. It looked like it was time for plan A to begin.

"Well alright, but you leave me no choice, just to be clear, you can't exactly do that if you can't catch me." She taunted, very suddenly there were multiple Luna's at the end of every corridor attached to the circular room, making it nearly impossible to discern the real one from the others.

They all spoke in a creepy echo, "Let's play Doctor, try and catch me."

The Doctor held out his genetic tracker to find the real culprit, spinning around in circles until it finally made a satisfying _ding_ to the Luna on his right.

"Found you." He said in a sing-songy voice, making her smirk fall from her face in annoyance.

"Oh well that's just cheating...and after all that hard work." the single accused girl pouted before looking back at the duo, slowly sauntering towards her. The rest of her holograms fizzled from view like an old television screen turning off, leaving only her.

"You may have found me, but you still haven't caught me." She reminded them, laughing. Turning away from them, Luna dashed down the hall and jumped around the corner, the Doctor and Rose right behind her.

She eventually made it to the hall containing her plan B, there were about five rows of plain, wooden doors with an identical door across of the other. She yanked open the first door on her left and jumped through.

As the door closed, the Doctor pulled it back open and ran after her. He paused for a second when he found himself stepping out of the fourth door on the right with Luna looking at him on the other side. She pulled the door shut and was finding herself being chased by Rose, then the Doctor, then she was chasing him, and he was chasing Rose.

This carried on for about four minutes before Luna was able to grab on to Rose's arm and pulled her through one more door, pressing the flashing green button on the inside doorknob as she slammed it shut.

Rose looked in confusion at the area she was placed in, it was a beautiful garden with stone brick paths, intricate fountains and flowered bushes wafting the scent of their heavenly aroma

through the air.

Luna broke through her trance of taking in all the lovely sights, "This is one of Alli's favorite gardens. We thought a peaceful setting to talk in would help."

Rose turned around to see the lone doorframe standing out of place, in a panic she quickly rushed to it to get back to the Doctor, but Luna made no move to stop her. When she pulled open the door, she was met with the garden that kept continuing on the other side.

"What do you want from me?" Rose asked as she turned around to see her impassive face.

"I just need you to tell the Doctor something for me, all you have to do is listen." She said surprisingly in a kind voice, grabbing her attention.

Blinding light sparked from the cracks under the door that Luan dragged Rose through, an electric crackle sounding behind it. The Doctor ran through the door himself, only to be frozen at the spot as the door shut itself behind him.

He looked around the console room from where he stood and found no sign of anyone else there. He walked backwards with his arm searching behind his back for the door, not taking his eyes of the confusing sight. He was met with only air and then stumbled around in his confusion to be met with the sight of no doorframe or any thing by the likes of it.

"What!?" He shouted. He decided to run back down the corridors to find the strange aisle of doors. He turned to his first right and nearly tripped over his feet when he found himself in the console room again.

"Oh no." He groaned out loud. "No no no no no no…" As he repeated this mantra, he ran back down the hall again in the same direction, but took a left.

When he was once again corralled back into the blasted room again, he growled in frustration at his delightfully obstinate time machine. "What's gotten into you? Why are you helping her?" His shouting was met in vain as She only gave him an unconcerned hum.

He tried pressing in a few combinations of codes that could stop the TARDIS from redirecting his route like he did last time, but the cheeky ship was headstrong at making sure that he stayed where he was.

He ran down the hallways extremely irritated over and over again hoping that the old girl would just take pity on him and let him out. He halted in his tracks at he amused giggle that carried from above in the coral-like columns.

"You do know the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result, right?"

He gazed up to the source of the voice that what he thought to be Luna, dangling her leg over the side as she lied against the strut.

Her head turned to the side to look down at him with a bright twinkle that came from her eyes.

"Alli Rose…" He breathed out in relief, he could tell that it was her from the smile that still showed in her eyes.

"Sort of, Alli needed to have a word with you so this was the best way to do it." Her body flickered down to stand in front of the Doctor, showing that she was a hologram like the rest. The amount of times the Doctor's hearts dropped from thinking that she was okay and them to be yanked away made each blow worse. He didn't know if he could take it anymore.

"This image was chosen from the many data collections had in storage for voice interface protocol. From the billions in storage, this one fits best. Now shut up and listen, all I ask of you, as Alli, is to just listen to Rose when she comes back, what she says is the truth. If you want to help her, then just _listen_." She repeated to him before blinking out of sight, leaving the Doctor to sit helplessly and wait for Rose, if she ever did come back.

 **A/N: To the reviewer E-man-dy-S, I used your description of him being "stubbornly short sighted" if you don't mind, but it is a perfect description for who he's behaving. I will have Luna and Alli one up him in the next chapter since I didn't do it this time, don't worry. I will attempt to have this updated soon, that's a promise, a very poor one but a promise all the same! Until next time my little companions!**


	18. A Blur of Blue and Blonde

**A/N: I have a terrible addiction to procrastination... and pie. I am incredibly sorry about the wait, I had a bad case of writers block but I should be over it now. I won't keep you for too long, sorry if this chapter's not the best, but I will do my best to keep the others more interesting. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18**

Rose carefully looked at Luna, trying to stare her down enough to possibly find any faults or impressions that she could be lying. Finding none, she cautiously agreed.

"Alright...I'll listen, but what have you done to the Doctor? He's okay, right?"

Luna waved her hand in the air to calm her down, "He's fine, I just had the TARDIS send him back to the console room and keep him there." She paused for a moment as a thought came to her, "Although I didn't leave him anything, can you give him a snack for me?" She yelled out.

"Who are you talking to?" Rose was then met with a harmonious hum from the TARDIS.

"Thank you!" Luna yelled back, "Sorry, I just thought I'd leave him a little something since he can't go anywhere until we get back."

"When will we get back?" Rose rushed, she really didn't want to stay in Luna's company for long after seeing what she could do.

"However long it takes for you to hear me out."

She smirked at her panicky demeanor and calmly walked further into the depths of the garden, with Rose begrudgingly trailing behind her.

Rose eventually caught sight of her sitting on a skillfully carved marble bench that overlooked a peaceful blue pond with alien-like trees of bright red bark and purple blossoms drooping over. Heavenly scented bushes bearing flowers surrounded the tranquil enclosure. Luna's feet dangled over the edge of her seat as she swung them carelessly back and forth. Looking over her shoulders, she motioned for her to come over and sit beside her.

Rose sat next to her, still staring at the picturesque view in front of her. Words seemed to evade her as she kept looking over the blossoming colors.

"I know. Alli absolutely adores this place and I can see why." Luna eventually said, breaking through her speechless revere.

When she mentioned Alli's name, Rose felt a twinge of fear of what could have happened to her, "Where is Alli? Is she, still in there somewhere?"

Luna chuckled, "Oh she's definitely still in here, frankly she won't shut up."

 _Crack_

"Hey! I'm testing all this stuff out, I can't help it if I make some noises. Besides, I had to listen to you going through all of that energy for a _year_! Just give me a couple of hours, I'll figure it out."

Alli Rose turned to her side to see Rose looking at her terrified. "What?" Rose mumbled.

Alli didn't even try to hold her smile back, "Hi again! What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

 _Crack_

"I wonder why, maybe you jumping in before I can even explain what happened." Luna sarcastically chided.

"What the?" Rose commented slightly louder, but no one seemed to hear.

 _Crack_

"Sorry, but technically it's your fault. You were the one saying I wouldn't shut up."

 _Crack_

"Hardly a surprise when you aren't shutting up!" Luna shouted, eventually earning no response back. "Thank you."

"What is goin' on?!" Rose shouted at the young blonde arguing with herself.

"Yeaaah, I should probably start from the beginning. This might take a while." Luna groaned before she began their story.

"Before I tell you, can you just promise me one thing?"

Rose nodded fervently being as intrigued as she was to what happened.

"I'm not going to the Doctor just yet, he might do something reckless and ruin everything. I need you to explain this to him before I go, that's all."

Luna breathed in deep and sighed. "Right, let's start from the beginning."

The Doctor had successfully stood still by the coral column for five minutes before he started jumping around and began fiddling with the center console vigorously. He didn't no how long he could wait before going mad, there was absolutely nothing he could do, he didn't know if he would last.

His anxious thoughts took a temporary break when he heard his stomach grumble. He realized he hadn't eaten in a while, not since dinner with Queen Victoria. The Doctor rummaged through his cavernous pockets finding Alli's freshly picked green apples she got them upon their arrival.

He thought back to the bitter-sweet memories. She was just a little girl without a care in the world, if he hadn't been curious, she would have lived her life out with her friends and family. Now she was basically a fixed point in time and couldn't ever go back, there was no fixing his mistake.

He bit into one of the tiny apples to feed his rumbling stomach and puckered immediately at its pungent flavor. And he could've _sweared_ that he tasted a bit of pear on it. He shoved the rest of them back in his pocket and sighed. Chances were that she was too short to reach high enough for the riper fruits.

 _They better hurry up, I can't go anywhere and I'm starving._ His thoughts were interrupted at the bright flash that came from the jumpseat. He looked over and saw the most appealing sight.

An illustrious bunch of large, bright yellow bananas sat enticingly on the seat next to a large stack of files and papers. The Doctor didn't pay any mind to those as he jumped over to the miraculous snack that appeared. He shoved a large mouthful in his mouth and nearly groaned at the satisfyingly sweet taste.

"Thank you old girl." He said to the TARDIS mouthful, but she gave a purr that was the equivalent of saying 'wasn't me'.

"Well if it wasn't you who was it?" He questioned before taking another bite.

She flashed a picture of Luna and Rose sitting on a bench in one of the many gardens in the Doctor's mind. It didn't help much as he couldn't tell which one it was.

 _That didn't make any sense, why would Luna even do that? And Rose doesn't know how to teleport items in the TARDIS._ He thought quietly to himself, he looked at the heap of files and decided to go through them, he raised his eyebrows at the much more extensive psychological research of Alli Rose than last time.

He had to hand it to Phil, he would have made an excellent psychiatrist, he looked into every single detail and had written endless notes on the dream journal that would have taken others hours to read, but the Doctor was able to read through everything in just ten minutes.

She seemed to have some type of personality disorder and that's usually common, but her level of mental problems was borderline insane with the amount of dopamine feeding the fire, how could nobody have noticed this before? Children were generally very social at this age and with dreams like these, why on Earth would she keep it to herself?

He thought back to when they first met her, she seemed charming and quirky and he liked her immediately. But written down on some of the possible disorders Phil had assumed were associated with things like a mild form of MPD of histrionic personality disorder.

Realization suddenly hit him, of course he liked her, that was what she did, she unconsciously changed her own personality to fit to others. The first time someone with histrionic disorder meets someone, they basically observe their personality and adapt to it. It was a perfect defence mechanism if he was honest, she would never have an enemy, and even if she did, she had plenty of friends to protect her. The proof in the papers was enough to support his theory.

It still didn't help with the fact that there was an unknown entity taking over her he thought to himself, the voice interface had shown that she was still in there somewhere if she was able to get that message to him. Guilt ate away at him for that, she seemed to be more calm than he was about this.

After going through all of the files a second time and feeding to his self-loathing thoughts, he heard a set of footsteps coming from the halls ebb closer. Soon he saw Rose enter through the doorway looking around for him before lighting up with a smile as her eyes fell on him.

"Well it's about time! As much as I appreciate the bananas I was bored out of my mind." He jokingly complained as he jumped up from his seat and ran over to Rose. He gave her a reassuring embrace to make sure she was okay.

"Are you alright?" He concerningly asked her when he pulled back out of their hug.

"'M fine, so's Alli." She added, earning an intrigued look from him.

"You've seen her? How'd she get through to you? Did she tell you what happened?" He began shooting questions at her a million miles per hour before Rose could finally put her hand up to demand silence. When he eventually ceased, she spoke very calmly to him.

"I have, I spoke to both Alli and Luna and they wanted _me_ to tell you what happened."

"Why are they making _you_ tell me, why not just tell me themselves?"

"You can ask them later when she comes back, but first Doctor I need to tell you something." Rose said this in an attempt to get the Doctor to stop long enough for her to explain, but to no avail.

The Doctor rambled on quickly, "Hold on Rose I need to show you something!" He ran enthusiastically back to the jumpseat and scooped up some of the papers to show it to Rose.

"I went through all these notes on the dream journal from Phil and it turns out, Alli has a certain histrionic personality disorder. She would change her personality around other people to make her more likeable to them, isn't that brilliant? For instance, did you ask any of her classmates about her?"

"Well, yeah they all talked about her like she was a different person, but Doctor-"

"Exactly!" He shouted, once again cutting her off. "It's the perfect defence, anything that could be considered a threat, she befriends them. So this Luna Erythro could be something that took over her body because Alli willingly let it, so she had some control instead of just being crushed in her own mind. Either that or she had a severe reaction to all of the information or energy pounded in her head, I just have to remove the time vortex from her and cancel out the download with that-"

"DOCTOR!" Rose shouted to ultimately quiet him down enough for her to continue talking. "Thank you. Now, one, Alli is completely fine. Two, Luna is helping her. And three, you _really_ can't try to do anything else to her head or you'll just make it worse."

"Rose, you can't trust what Luna said, she'll do or say anything to stay in that body and who knows how much time Alli has left ."

"You have to trust me on this." She said with certainty. Knowing that it would make him listen to her, and it did. No matter what, he just couldn't seem to say no to her, especially _this_ regeneration. He just sighed in defeat and consented.

"I trust you. I'll listen to her, but if she did anything to her I won't let her stay, not while I'm here."

Knowing this was as far Rose was going to get, she accepted it, chuckling. "Thank you Doctor, trust me, she's going to be fine."

Running footsteps interrupted them as they came close to the console room. Immediately after, a blur of blonde and blue entered. A bright smile that light up at them was sported on her flushed face after running. It was nearly obvious that her elated expression was that of Alli Rose.

"Hello! Did you like the bananas?" She said excitingly, letting her usual giggle erupt from her lips.

 **A/N: Okay, I will get started on the next chapter** ** _right now_** **. I will get back to my usual schedule of one every two days, that way I don't get anymore writers block, that was awful!**


	19. Who You Gonna Call?

**A/N: Hello! Look, I almost made it, I'm an hour late but it's still two days later-ish. Finally going to set the Doctor straight in this chapter! No more stubborn Doctor! Right, going to shut up now, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: SON - This ranges from Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Scooby Doo (unless you count the stuffed animal) and Ghostbusters. Okay, shutting up now.**

 **Chapter 19**

"Alright, what'd I miss?" Alli said as she clapped her hands together, giving an expectant look to Rose.

"I was able to get him not to do anything yet until he listens to you, but I couldn't tell him why because he wouldn't stop talking." She complied, looking up a little guiltily at the Doctor for throwing him under the bus.

The Doctor just stared mockingly offended at her as he tried to defend himself. "Well then, sorry for wanting to share some interesting information with my companion, I just thought you wanted to know."

"Well not while I'm talking!"

"If I didn't say anything you would have found out later and accused me of not telling you anything even when I was about t-"

"Hey Doctor, did you get that message?" Alli suddenly interjected.

The Doctor was thrown off at the sudden, off-topic, question and thought for a while at what she could be talking about. "Um, which message?"

 _Crack_

"Shut up!" Luna finished for her, leaving the Doctor slightly taken aback before resolving into his stony demeanor to the girl now speaking.

"Now, I know that you aren't particularly happy with _me_ for some reason _but_ -"

" _Some reason_?! I have more than one reason to tell me why I shouldn't trust you!" He shouted.

"You also have a very _important_ reason why you should trust me!" She said equally as loud, then motioning over to his companion to remind him of the promise he just made to her to listen to what she had to say.

Sighing in defeat, "Sorry, I said I'd listen, continue." He motioned for her to move on with her story with his hand as he leaned against the center console. Rose gave him an appreciative smile and settled next to him in a similar fashion.

"Alright, I know you don't want to listen to me talk so Alli will be explaining this to you. Go ahead." She finished amicably to her, letting her continue.

 _Crack_

"Thank you! Now, I'll start from the beginning. First, as I'm sure you saw, I might have, accidentally, downloaded all the books of history in my head from your Book Downloader. I thought it was for kindle pads or something! I didn't know it would do that!" She began objecting at the Doctor's stupefied expression to her obliviance.

"It had a warning on it though!" He said completely mystified.

"I might have skipped it." She mumbled sheepishly.

"Why is that even feature? Isn't that dangerous?" Rose asked him.

"Well yeah, the more books you downloaded, the more it would have costed. I only disabled the money system on it since it was a gift. I had it put in the deeper parts of the library though, how'd you find it?" He asked Alli once more.

But instead, Luna answered for her.

 _Crack_

"She had entered from the back entrance near one of the music rooms, so she was in the deeper parts of the library first." Luna helpfully supplied.

 _Crack_

"Oh really? Uh." Alli said with genuine interest as she thought back to her mental map of the TARDIS and if that was true. She must have lost in her own thoughts for too long as the Doctor started snapping his fingers impatiently to get her attention back. Earning him an elbow to the ribs as Rose mumbled 'Rude.' at him.

"Sorry, where was I? Right, obviously human brains can't handle that large amount of information at once, so Sexy here had sent some of her energy in our head and split it into separate personalities to absorb the shock of all that-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Sexy? Wh-who's that?" The Doctor's voice nearly rose to an inaudible squeak. Alli merely gave him an unconvinced glare at his obvious lie, silencing him from any more interruptions.

"I know you call Her Sexy so don't even try it with me."

"Well how'd you know I called Her that?!"

"Because She told me." She said in a sing-songy manner.

"Who's _Sexy_?" Rose asked in an amused manner.

"He calls the TARDIS Sexy, isn't that adorable!"

The two began laughing at the Doctors nonsensical obsession with his time machine, making the man in question disgruntled.

"Can you lot quit laughing and just finish explaining?" He whined over their chortles.

After she gulped a couple of breaths in she resumed talking. "Okay, okay."

She inhaled deep and started sprinting verbally, "After She split my mind in half, her energy already damaged my sense of time and reality. I had been wandering around in the TARDIS for days apparently before Luna here was developed enough to slap some sense in me and get me to look into the heart of the TARDIS. From there, she took in the Time Vortex energy and started redistributing it so I wouldn't get my brain burned up. It altered my anatomy to be able to handle the information now _without_ the energy. Since it's been in my system for well over a year, now I have changed significantly and become advanced enough to put, the vortex, back, my-self." She finished with staccato-like articulation after her million miles an hour rant, grabbing the Doctor's attention.

 _Crack_

"I hope you don't take it personally that I beat you up a little, I didn't want to cost you a regeneration _and_ leave you feeling guilty about killing us. I had placed everything in here _just right_ to keep her brain from burning itself up when the energy is gone. Even if the tiniest detail was erased, everything would have collapsed on itself. You were being so closed to any reasoning and wouldn't listen so, I had to take matters into my own hands." Luna finished with a shrug, gesturing she didn't have another choice.

The Doctor hadn't moved after this revelation, the cogs started turning in his head as he finally grasped onto the idea of what really happened.

"Does he always have this deer-in-headlights-look when he's thinking?" Luna asked in a theatrical whisper to Rose.

"Yeah but usually it's after he's realized something when he's rambling. It's moments like these that you just nod at like you understand and he's pausing to take a breath."

"Right then!" The Doctor shouted, making the two jump at his sudden yelling. "I think we'd better return something then."

He ran over to the console and began pressing a plentitude of buttons and switches, Luna recognized what he was doing and ran over to help.

"What are you two doing?" Rose asked before being thrown off her feet by the TARDIS suddenly jerking about.

"Just opening the TARDIS up so I can give the time vortex back to Her heart!" She shouted back to her as she stuck her head around the center to speak to her.

"Wait, how do you know how to use the TARDIS?" The Doctor yelled at her as she started typing in commands on the keyboard.

"I just told you that She was in my head, you _really_ don't think that She wouldn't have shown me how to use Her as well?" She hollered back with her rhetorical question.

Before he could shout back any witty comments, he was momentarily blinded by the bright illumination glowing from the center, but quickly shut his eyes.

"Rose! Look away!" He called out, but she already was covering her eyes and turning her head away from the luminescence.

Luna felt the pull of the vortex inside her magnetize back to it's source. She breathed out deeply to allow the path of the energy back to the heart. The supports made in her mind weighed against each other as the energy drew away, but they craftily balanced in perfect harmony, leaving her brain in full working order.

"We're good! Close it!" She ordered as she herself was sent to closing the console back up. The Doctor soon joined her as he rapidly spun the crank, sealing the desktop back up.

The three bodies stood panting at what had just occurred before Alli broke the silence.

 _Crack_

"Oh, so that's how you close it. Would've been nice to have known how to do that _before_ …"

 _Crack_

"I was a bit preoccupied." She muttered defensively.

 _Crack_

"Right, sorry. Forgot about that."

"Oh, you're brilliant." The Doctor said, picking her up and spinning her around in a hug. She giggled profusely as he set her down and turned to Rose.

"You're brilliant!" He said even more excitingly and hugging her as well, kissing the top of her head.

"And Luna…"

 _Crack_

"You, are, brilliant!" He gave her another bone-crushing hug, "I know." Luna said in a light-hearted fashion.

After pulling back, he gave her his most, apologetic look he could muster.

"I am so sorry that I didn't listen to you before, can you forgive me?"

Luna got a mischievous demeanor when she heard Alli request for a certain something in her head. "I guess… if you do Alli a favor."

"Of course." He said enthusiastically.

 _Crack_

"What do you need Alli Rose?" He said in his cheerful way.

"I want to go pick someone up, I couldn't really sleep without him."

"Who?" He asked, authentically curious.

"Scooby!" She jumped up and down, her dreams weren't as terrible with him by her side.

He tilted his head from side to side, weighing the pros and cons. "Well, I don't know, he were said to have gone missing, we can't risk you changing the timeline."

"I got a plan." She said enticingly, reeling the Doctor in.

"Really? How's this plan work then?"

"Like this!" She ran out of the room towards the immense wardrobe and changed to fit her plan. After a couple of minutes she ran back barefoot into the room to the curious duo.

The only this she wore was long, plain, white dress. It flowed around her feet like water, her freshly brushed hair seeming to have the same effect. "See?"

"Not sure I follow." Rose said as Alli spun around to show off the outfit.

"Really? It's camouflage, for in case I get seen. And we'll be going a couple years in the future! Do you get it now?"

"Ooohh." The Doctor uttered when he finally got it. "Clever, but Rose and I could always just grab him ourselves."

"You really think that parents who lost their youngest child and have no idea where she is would just give away her favorite toy to some strangers they met years ago?" She added skeptically.

"True, but we could always sneak him out."

"You don't know the passcode to the alarm system though."

"Course I do! It's 'sonic screwdriver'." Holding up the blue cylinder in question.

Rose still couldn't tell what they were talking about, "Could someone please tell me what the plan actually _is_?"

"Well think, if I mysteriously disappeared years ago and have shown up looking _exactly_ the same age in nothing but a white dress looking for my favorite toy, what would you think I am?"

Rose could almost feel the light bulb click in her head. "You're a ghost!"

Alli lit up at her catching on to her 'Grand Plan', "Exactly! _And_ they'll give it to me right away without telling anyone else about it, because who are they even going to call, Ghostbusters?"

 **A/N: It probably makes me a terrible person, but if I was a ghost, I would mess with people so much! I hope the chapters aren't too boring, I'm trying to make them entertaining before we continue on with the adventures of The Doctor and Rose. Add anything you would like to happen in your reviews or comments, I'll just sit over here and write it down! :) Until next time my little companions!**


	20. A Vengeful Ghost

**A/N: I am so so sorry! Please don't be mad! My Netflix was broken down so I couldn't get any episodes and I had writers block. I really need to get my chapters loaded up, that took waaaay too long. This one is pretty long though, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: SON... this really shouldn't need explaining anymore.**

 **Chapter 20**

"How far should we go?" Alli asked to anyone in particular.

The Doctor, answering first, "Far enough to the point where your age should have been noticed by then."

 _Crack_

"I'm thinking about five years at least, long enough to show significant ageing but enough time to still hold onto her things." Luna then offered.

The two of them ran around the console as she pressed the buttons closest to her and the Doctor pressed the buttons further, both telling Rose how long to press the buttons and which switches to flip. The TARDIS rocked back and forth even _with_ the extra pilot, but it was more fun that way, and they all knew it.

The beautiful wheezing and metallic groaning sounded louder and louder as they began to materialize. The final shudder of the floor verified that they finally landed.

 _Crack_

"Wow… that was awesome! Can I go outside first? I've been in here a while, I kind of want to get some fresh air." Alli was jumping up and down at the idea of finally getting to go outside. While the gardens and other simulators were realistic and spacious, she still knew she was in a box.

Rose kindly chortled at her eagerness to be the first one outside, "'Course you can sweetheart, just don't run off without us."

"What, I don't get a say?" the Doctor complained as he feigned offendedness, flashing a grin at Rose.

"No." She answered simply, throwing her own tongue-in-teeth smile at him.

Alli released a high-pitched squeak and nearly tumbled over her feet as she headed for the door, pausing slightly before pulling open the doors and being drenched by the torrential rain rushing through.

A bright flash of lightning fired nearby, shedding light through the stormy night. A deafening crack of thunder pulsed through the air after a beat and rattled the passengers of the time machine. Alli left the doors open as she turned to the others with slightly soaked smile and wild hair.

"You ready?" She asked, immediately turning back to the stormy night and running through the doors with a gleeful giggle.

He grinned at her enthusiasm and grabbed Rose's hand to ran out with her, only to be tugged on by her unrelenting hand.

Bewildered, he asked, "What's wrong?"

She pinned him down with her 'Really?' look as if it was obvious, "'S pouring outside!"

"Yeah, so? It's only a little water and besides, this makes perfect cover her little 'ghost' identity." He wiggled out his hand again for her to hold and taunted, "Scared to get a little wet?"

She grabbed his hand undeterred, "Not with you." Smiling her trademark smile once more at him.

They both looked in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, grinning like loons at the other.

A tiny shout for them from outside broke through their moment, "You coming or what?"

They both chuckled off the sudden intense stare and ran through the doors to the familiar, yet slightly soggy, house they were once at before. Trees whipped back and forth from the intense gusts of winds nearly knocking them over. Looking around for Alli, they caught her foggy silhouette on the front porch waiting for them.

They sprinted up to the front step with their arms covering their heads in a vain attempt to keep dry. She was peering through the window of her old home, her drenched dress was weighted down to the ground, hair darkened to a shade of brown from the rain and water dripping down to a puddle surrounding her bare feet.

"We're gonna get the floor so wet, good thing I don't have to do chores anymore." She mumbled, turning back to them. "What took you so long?"

"Just had to force her to get a little damp. Took a lot of effort." He joked, motioning towards her.

"Oi!" She loudly protested, being shushed down by the other two. "Sorry. So how far did we go?" She whispered.

"Guess I didn't have to dress like a ghost after all, 'cause I'm pretty sure that everyone's sleeping. It's midnight on a Tuesday and the date's June 24th, 2027." Alli explained.

The Doctor looked to her impressed, "How'd you figure that out?"

"The clock in there says so." She said simply.

"Oh, fair enough. Hold on, let me just dry us off." He rummaged through the depths of his saturated pockets and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, he buzzed them carefully over everyone effectively evaporating any rain on them.

"Whoa, can I have one?" She asked, fawning over the device.

He hissed a breath between his teeth, "Yeaaah, no. No. Just...no." He pointed the screwdriver at the door and unlocked it, holding the door open for them.

"Oh that's not fair, now you're just taunting me with it." She whined.

They all silently piled into the darkened house and looked around. Alli started walking down the hallway before being pulled back by the Doctor.

"Wait wait wait, you don't even know what we're going to do." He whispered.

"Look for Scooby, if something goes wrong, run away." With that, she turned away and walked out of sight into the kitchen. He watched her walk away with a look of incredulity.

Rose bit back the laughter building in her throat as she nudged the Doctor, whispering, "It's like a mini you!"

He shook his head trying to fight back his own amusement as well, "Come on then, let's start looking." They headed towards Alli's old room to see if everything might still be there.

They entered in the dim room to find an empty child's room. Nearly everything looked the same as when the Doctor entered it last, except the stars he placed upon the walls faded away.

Her toys were mournfully neglected over the years, still patiently waiting for their owner to continue playing from where she left off. Everything was meticulously cleaned, in the hope that she would come back. He looked up at her wall to see the medals and ribbons that built up over time, pictures were placed all over the wall of her achievements.

Rose walked beside him to look at all the pictures and medals, "Whoa." She whispered, "Skiing, gymnastics, piano, honour student, _black belt_? She's becoming more and more like you."

He tilted his head down and sighed, her smile faded at his sudden depression. "What's wrong?"

He evaded her question by looking around and not noticing the scruffy stuffed animal in its usual spot. He clapped his hands in the hope to end the little investigation that was starting. "Well he's not in here, let's look in the basement. They might have stored some of her things downstairs."

He made to move out of the room but was pulled back by Rose's hand on her shoulder. "Hold on, you can't just say that was nothin'." He turned back to her with a pained look in his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong, please."

Her eyes searched his for what seemed like hours before he gave in. "She could of done so much, and I... I ruined that for her."

"No, don't say that, it was a fixed point in time like you said. It had to happen."

"Only if a time traveler read it, then it would be. If I hadn't gotten curious-"

"We _both_ were curious." She interrupted him, "I am as much to blame as you are. Besides, if she's anything like you then she won't be so upset about it. This life's not half bad." She stuck her tongue in her teeth once more as she beamed up at him, making him smile right back.

He gave a sniff as his ego came back to him when he answered, "True." He joked, earning a silent giggle between the two. "You really mean it?" He asked, letting his walls come down once more.

"Always." She said confidently, grabbing his hand. "Let's keep looking." She pulled his hand back out of the room.

As they silently closed the door, they heard a slight click of another door from down the hall. They turned to look but saw no one there in the inky shadows.

"It's probably just the house settling, come on." He reassured her, moving in the opposite direction.

As Alli headed into the kitchen, she was set on doing one thing before she left, all she needed was some duct tape. She rummaged through the drawers until she eventually found a thick roll and tip-toed back to the room at the end of the hall.

She passed by her old door and was pleased to see everything was still taped up on the door, she liked her room but her new room was ten times better. She smiled at the familiar voices she heard on the other side of the door but her heart started to pound when she heard them come closer.

She looked down at the roll of duct tape in her hand and new the Doctor wouldn't exactly approve of her plan. She dashed as quietly as she could down the slim hallway and managed to sneak inside the room as she heard their door open, slowly clicking the door back in place.

She placed her ears against the wood and listened for them to walk away, she released the breath she was holding when she heard them dismiss the noise and wander off.

She turned back to the sleeping figure in the bed, unaware of her sudden arrival. She gripped the tape in her small hands hesitantly and breathed out as silently as she could, "Are you sure about this?"

 _Crack_

Luna let a playful smirk spread across her face as she noisily unraveled a strap of tape. "Definitely, it's payback time." She whispered.

After about an hour, the entire roll of tape had been used and a still sleeping Amber was covered in a silver blanket confining her to the bed.

"We'd better hurry, they might be coming back soon." She carefully whispered.

 _Crack_

"Right, let's go." Alli murmured back, eager to get out of the room before getting in trouble.

The Doctor and Rose had gone through nearly every box there was downstairs and in every room for nearly an hour. Yet there was still no sign of any Scooby Doo.

"Still nothing, how 'bout you?" Rose asked when she met up with the Doctor nearly buried in the ocean of junk he rummaged through.

He jumped up out of the pile at full tilt startling her, his hair in a disarray giving him a look similar to a mad scientist.

He growled in frustration, "No, and I'm starting to think it's not even down down here. We looked through every box and still nothing!"

She shushed at him, "Shh! Alli might have found something you know." She reminded him.

"Right, right." He nodded his head absentmindedly before he suddenly came to realize just how deep in the pile he was. "Um, I appear to be a little stuck. Mind giving me a hand?"

Rose giggled as she started shifting the mounds out of the way. He eventually stumbled out of the rubble of boxes and pictures with an insane smile. "Ah! There we go then, my hero." He gave her a wink before grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her back to the stairs.

They made their way back to the hallway to find Luna coming out of the door at the end and holding an empty cardboard roll. She froze when she saw the two staring at them, unable to get out of this problem she decided to have Alli to distract them for a while.

 _Crack_

"Did you find him?" She whispered, not wanting anyone to wake up yet.

"No, what's that in your hand?" He said, quickly switching gears in his head.

"It's um, a duct tape roll I think. It's empty though."

"Why do you have it?" He asked accusingly.

"I didn't, Luna did!"

 _Crack_

Gee, thanks for throwing me under the bus." Luna muttered spitefully.

 _Crack_

"Sorry, I panicked." She motioned over to the door on the side of the hall, "Well, I was just about to check in this room, bye!" She made a dash into the room and found her parents sleeping and certain stuffed animal tucked in her mother's arms.

She crept over to her mother's side to pull him out but was disturbed by the noise of the two noisily bursting in. She cringed as she heard them start to stir and her mother sleepily asking "Hello?"

She gave the Doctor a glare before turning back to her mom as she continued calling out in the dark. "Who's there?"

A sharp crack of lightning struck through the window and briefly filled the room in a pale light, in that amount of time Alli saw her mom's eyes widen at the sight of her. She moved as fast as she did to the lamp and raced to unplug it as she tried to click it on.

It sparked for a fraction of a second before the darkness consumed the room once more, only rain cascading in torrents down the side of the house could be heard since everyone was holding their breath.

"Alli?" She whispered. The girl in question turned and looked up at the Doctor for what she should do but received a shrug as a reply.

She rolled her eyes and decided that the most simple answer would be the best one. _Well I dressed like one, might as well act like one._ She spoke in the most ghostly voice she could manage, "I just want my Scooby, mommy, I can't sleep without him."

She waved her hand behind her back for the two to go as she tried to continue spooking her Scooby out of her clutches.

As they made their way to the door, the light switch flipped on and blinded everyone in the sudden light. They all looked over to the other side of the room where a completely bald man in pajamas looked over the scene with the same piercing blue eyes as Alli's. He looked in horror at his small daughter who hadn't aged a day since she disappeared and confusion at the two strangers at the door.

"What's going on?" He asked in a booming voice that croaked from his interrupted sleep.

"Bad dream." Alli quickly replied, she snatched her stuffed animals from her arms and ran over to the two by the door, they were too shocked to even move. "Goodnight! Love you! Remember, you didn't see anything." She swiftly opened the door and ran through, Rose and the Doctor right on her heels.

As they slammed the door shut, they heard a muffled scream on the other side of the door at the end of the hall. The Doctor looked down in exasperation at the giggling girl.

"What did you do?" He groaned at her.

"Turns out I'm a vengeful ghost." She laughed, "Everything seems to have gone a bit wrong, I would suggest running, how about you?"

He gripped both of the girls hands and ran out of the house into the thunderstorm. "We'll talk about this later!" He shouted at her as they pushed through the powerful wind, Alli clutching Scooby closely to her.

They came up to the TARDIS and he fumbled to fit his key in the lock before he managed to get inside.

They came in and closed the doors, all dripping wet. The Doctor had already began taking off, sending Rose and Alli flying across the room. He sent them to drift through the vortex as the girls picked each other up and started ringing out their hair, Alli attempting to shake it dry like a dog.

"What happened!?" He yelled at her.

"Everything would have went fine if you didn't come chasing me into the room!" she yelled back defensively.

"You were the one sneakin' out of a room with an empty roll of duct tape. Who was screaming anyway?" Rose asked her as she turned towards her.

"It was Amber's room." She conceded as they both turned on her. "She tapes me to a door, I tape her to her bed. At least it was more comfortable and besides, Luna thought it was a good idea too." She mischievously grinned at them and couldn't help the laughter that overcame her.

The Doctor looked to his companion for a little help only to find that the contagious case of giggles had infected her too. They all ended up laughing in the end at the ridiculous situation that had unfolded after a simple task of getting a stuffed animal.

"Does this happen every time then?" She laughed out.

"Oh yes!" He grinned at her.

A ringing broke through the chortles and had Rose pulling her phone out of her pocket to answer it. She was gasping for breath as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" The Doctor whispered curiously.

Rose wave at him to be quiet but still answered his question, "Hey Mickey. No don't worry, something just got out of hand is all. What's happening?"

"Who's Mickey?" Alli murmured breathlessly, rubbing her sides from laughing too much.

"Good ol' Rickey the idiot, Rose's friend back home." The Doctor whispered back earning a glare from Rose at his childish behavior of still calling him that.

"What's he want?" He asked her but she waved her hand more fervently to keep him quiet.

"Really? Did you find anything looking it up?" She continued with a concentrated look on her face.

"How does she get phone calls in the Time Vortex? Is there just good reception or something?" Alli asked.

"Nah, I just did a bit of jiggery-pokery to her phone so she can call anywhere and anywhen in time and space. As long as you have the area code." He answered smugly, getting a smile from Rose at his 'technical term' he used before.

"Right then, sounds fun. We'll be over to check it out. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked over to the two with a grin on her face. "Mickey found something pretty interesting going on at the schools on Earth, wanna go check it out?"

Alli answered for him however by jumping up and down squealing in excitement. "Yes! Let's go!"

"What, don't I get a say?" He whined at her, getting a pair of puppydog eyes pleading at him.

"Oh alright." He dramatically sighed.

"Yeah!" Alli Rose ran over to the jumpseat and hopped on, getting ready for the bumpy ride.

"Just let me patch up a few things in the console and we'll be good to go." He working on parts of the console for a few minutes before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Rose smiling down on him, motioning over to the jumpseat to see Alli had slumped over and fell asleep, hugging Scooby closely to her.

"We'll have to go a bit later, she's knackered." She whispered.

He climbed up smiling and picked her up carefully, carrying her back to her room. "What is it with you humans and sleep?" He whispered to Rose, "We-ell, I can understand it with her since she's a kid and everything now that I think about it, it's mostly just _you_ that hibernates."

"Oi!" She whispered, jokingly smacked his arm as they came up to the door. She pulled it open for him and revealed a starry sky surrounding the room.

"She really outdoes Herself." Rose chuckled in awe at the sight.

The Doctor laid her down in her bed and tucked her under the covers, Rose couldn't stop staring at the domestic sight. He treaded quietly across the floor out of the room, pulling Rose outside with him.

"What?" He questioned her smiling face.

"You, being all domestic." She giggled at him, walking away to her own bedroom. "Goodnight Doctor."

"Hey! _You're_ the one sending us on a check up call with your boyfriend." He called out at her retreating figure.

"Not my boyfriend!" She distantly yelled back.

 **A/N: I was going to jump right into School Reunion but I thought that I should show that she still is a little kid, plus I tired easily. Hope I didn't bore you with the dialogue or anything, we'll be getting to the fun bit now! You have any ideas for how you want Alli and Luna to react to Sarah Jane?**


	21. Pie for Breakfast

**A/N: I have taken waaaay to long on this one, after all the vacationing and broken internets and laptops and whatnot, I think it's about time you finally get a chapter. I am writing the next chapter at least, so you won't have to long a wait next time. So sorry about the wait you guys, thanks for being so patient. ^-^ Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 21**

 _I'm running in a metro station, I think. I can't stop to look or I'll get caught. I don't know what's chasing me, I don't want to know. My legs won't run fast enough, it feels like I'm just running in water but the monster chasing me is catching up. My feet go numb and I fall over them, falling into the train tracks._

 _I roll over onto my back and try to stand up but just fall onto my knees, just barely glancing over the left wall of the tracks I'm trapped in. I see a girl running away from something. It looks like just a man, but he's too shadowy to see._

 _I hear shouting from my right and look over that wall. It's the man calling out to the girl that was running before, but she fell into the train tracks, I see a train hurdling down the tracks._

 _I hear shouting closer to me and turn to look at the shadowy man running towards me. I struggle to crawl away from him on my useless legs and I'm suddenly blinded by bright headlights. I scream at the train rushing in my direction and hold my hand up in a feeble attempt to stop it. The train uncaringly blares its horn and it suddenly flashes dark._

Luna first woke with a start silently in what would be called the night in the TARDIS. Thankfully, Alli would have no recollection of the dream as she immediately hid it from her, not risking erasing it completely. _She doesn't need to have these dreams anymore, I won't allow it._ Luna promised to herself, sending herself back into sleep so Alli can wake up without a single hint of her ever having a nightmare.

Alli Rose awoke peacefully in her bed with the mouth-watering scent of bacon and banana pancakes wafting through the air. She sat up rubbing her eyes and not bothering to risk looking at her bed head.

"I do believe I smell breakfast." She said to Scooby. She jumped out of bed giggling and set him down caringly under the covers as she sprinted towards the door, stopping to realize she was still wearing her wrinkled white dress. She didn't want to bother getting ready for the day, so she decided to cheat a little for now and change into a set of bright blue, starry pajamas.

She dashed down the hallway as she smelled the scent of pancakes intensifying. She finally skidded to a stop and slid into the room and saw the Doctor flipping a pancake skillfully in a pan with a three plates stacked high with pancakes and bacon. He turned over to her and smiled at her ruffled appearance as she stared longingly at the food.

"Good morning! I thought having the TARDIS send some of the smell to your rooms would be a nicer way to help wake you up, it half-worked anyway. Rose is never really a morning person." He chirped as he flipped the pancake perfectly onto the stack next to him.

"It was a very good alarm, can I eat that?" She quickly said distractedly, pointing to the towering pancakes.

He chuckled as he carefully handed the plate to her. She walked slowly to the table so as not to drop it. "What's Rose going to do if she misses breakfast?" She asked before she ravenously devoured the mound of pancakes.

"Well I won't let her miss breakfast, that's not good for her. I'll just have to find another way to wake her up." He said mischievously.

 _Crack_

"Need help waking her up?" Luna gladly offered, eating her food at a more moderate pace compared to the feeding frenzy that Alli was having. The Doctor eyed her warily as she spoke, he knew she meant well, but he still couldn't find himself to trust her, not yet.

He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "No need, I have my ways." He pressed the button making the blue tip light up and only its whirring could be heard. "There we go." He said as he pocketed the screwdriver.

"What'd you do?" She asked intrigued, taking note of his suspicious glance before taking a bite of bacon.

"We're about to find out in a couple minutes." He said with a wicked grin.

 _Crack_

"We're gonna get in trouble aren't we?" Alli giggled as she stuffed more pieces of bacon in her mouth.

"If we're lucky!" He laughed back, he grabbed some syrup on the counter and placed it next to her. As she drowned her pancakes with it he noticed more than half of the plate was already missing and it had only been thirty-two point five seconds.

"How's the food then?"

"Really good!" She managed to say through a mouthful of food.

"Did you want anything else to eat?"

"Can we have scrambled eggs?" She asked with lit-up eyes at the idea of more.

He chuckled, "Of course! Anything else? You can have whatever you like."

"Hash Browns, and some toast! Oh and orange juice! And pie! Can we have pie?!" She shouted excitingly.

"If you finish your plate you can have some, come on, you can come help me make it." He turned back to the extensive fridge and pulled out everything he needed while Alli cleaned off her plate.

They were both fixing the rest of the large feast when they heard Rose call out from the corridor.

"DOCTOR!"

"Uh-oh." Alli murmured, preparing herself for the angry blonde.

A disheveled Rose in pink pajamas, crazy hair and a heated look stomped into the kitchen. The Doctor still remained his cheery self however.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"M' so gonna kill ya." She threatened lividly, her accent still thick from sleeping.

"After I made you breakfast? That's just cruel." He said mockingly offended, amused by the situation.

"So's blarin' a bloody foghorn in my ear when 'm sleepin'!" She yelled, Alli couldn't help laughing at the manner of her wake-up call.

"I can't believe that's how you woke her up. Haha!" She playfully fell on the floor laughing as she clutched her sides.

The Doctor merely grinned, "It was a surprise for me to, I just set any alarm I had and it just happened to be on that one. Alli didn't want you to miss breakfast so I had to wake you up somehow."

Rose just glared at him as she shuffled towards her plate and carried it over towards the table.

After the large breakfast and everyone was dressed and ready, they all headed to the console room. As the Doctor thrashed everyone about the room, courtesy to his terrible driving, they eventually landed in London outside Rose's old flat.

"What year is it?" Alli asked eagerly, she tightly held her cross-eyed Scooby close to her. She still sported the fashionable flat-cap she wore before, along with black running shoes, and a bright, sky-blue, patterned romper.

"It's the year 2007, we're in London, Powell Estate." Rose replied, wearing her usual outfit of jeans, tennis shoes, a pink T-shirt and a jacket over the ensemble. She didn't exactly find the date all that impressive to her, but for Alli, she was ecstatic.

"Wow! It's twenty years ago, I'm not even born! Screw you linear timelines."

"Are you lot coming or what?" The Doctor brought them back to reality as he grabbed his coat out of the nook in the column and headed through the doors.

He was greeted with Jackie Tyler sprinting towards the TARDIS. "Oh great." He muttered loud enough for her to hear him.

"Oi watch it! Where's Rose?" She shouted at him, loud enough for Rose to hear her from inside the TARDIS.

"Don't worry mum, I'm right here." She groaned jokingly as she stepped out the doors herself, Alli followed close behind her, taking in the sights around her like an avid tourist.

Jackie brought Rose in for a hug when she noticed the little girl grinning like a loon. "Who's she? Did you kidnap her?!" Jackie asked looking accusingly at the Doctor.

The Doctor quickly spoke up out of fear of being slapped, "No no no! Of course not. We-ell, not intentionally anyway, see, this is Alli Rose. Alli Rose, this is Rose's mum, Jackie Tyler. Careful though, as you can see, she can be vicious." He playfully whispered to her, getting a threatening stare from her.

Alli held up her stuffed animal for her to see and shouted excitingly, "And this is Scooby! I'm from the future! Who's famous right now? Do you have any weird catchphrases? What's on TV right now? Or do you call it telly?"

The Doctor gently pulled her back from bombarding Jackie with anymore questions, "Alright, no more pie for breakfast."

"I'm gonna call Mickey, tell him we're here." Rose interrupted as she pulled out her phone.

"No need, he's waiting inside for ya. Would you like some tea sweetheart?" She asked sweetly to the little girl still smiling up at her.

"That sounds lovely!" She said, she skipped up ahead of the group towards the large building.

"Why don't you ever offer me any tea?" He asked.

"Well last time I did you told me to shut up!"

"I don't ever recall you offering me tea, just little ham sandwiches and vitamins, Besides, I was having a neuron implosion, give me a break." He grumbled back.

Alli eventually found the correct door that was still open and jumped into the quaint flat, she was greeted by a rather handsome, yet slightly confused young man with milk-chocolate skin furrowing his brow at the site of her. _This must be Rickey,_ she thought to herself.

"Who are you?" He asked the stranger that just walked in.

"Hello! I'm Alli Rose, you must be Rickey the Idiot, nice to meet you." She said sweetly, having fun with teasing him.

"It's Mickey! You must have met the Doctor then haven't you?" He accused hotly at the tiny child giggling at his frustration.

"Oh I'm sorry, he said it was Rickey the Idiot. Are you not an idiot then?"

Just as Mickey shouted out his protest of him not being an idiot, the Doctor, Rose and Jackie walked in through the door. "I'm _not_ an idiot and I'm _not_ Rickey!"

Rose shot the Doctor an exasperated glare as he giggled at the frustration he started in the room.

"Glad to know you're not an idiot. You seem a bit upset, do you want some tea? Jackie's making some." Alli offered unphased.

Mickey just stared in confusion at the smiling child that didn't seem to care one bit about how angry he was just a moment ago and now was offering him tea.

"Um, sure." He said bewildered. Alli skipped away towards the kitchen with Jackie to help her with the tea while Mickey looked toward the Doctor, confused at what just happened.

"What was that?" Mickey asked the Doctor with an incredulous look still plastered on his face.

" _That_ , was Alli Rose, she's… _a bit,_ different, but very entertaining." He answered back after finding the right words.

"Anyways, Mickey, tell us about what you found." Rose intervened, reminding them what they were here for.

"Right then," Mickey led them over to the couch where he already had his laptop opened and pulled it over to them to see. "Three months ago, Deffry Vale High School had received a new headmaster, a Mr. Finch. Ever since then, the school had gotten record results, like off the charts high. I wouldn't 'ave thought anything of it, just that he was a really good principle. _But_ just before he showed up, there were incidents of strange lights in the sky around the school. I can start hacking into the army records, but it could take about two days, that is, if you're interested So? What'd ya think? Is it enough to look into?"

The two both looked at each other in a silent conversation, agreeing with one another that it was worth a go.

Rose turned towards Mickey with a grin on her face, "We'll take it."

"Great. Now we just plan out how we're gonna infiltrate." Mickey clapped his hands together as he started thinking up ways to get in, the Doctor however, already came up with a plan.

"Right, me and Rose are gonna work at the school, I'll find a couple of jobs for us to take while _you_ Mickey, you find us more confirmation through those army records."

"Sounds good to me." Rose smiled as she watched his excitement for the adventure grew.

"What about me?" Alli Rose chirped up as she came in with two steamy mugs of tea, handing one of them to Mickey.

"Well, um, you could always... help out Mickey! You know, with research."

Whether it was Luna or Alli that didn't like that answer, it didn't matter, but Luna especially wasn't having any of it.

 _Crack_

" _Or_ I pose as a student and study the curriculum to find anything out of the ordinary instead of working tech support. No offense Mickey, but I'm not missing out on any fun to sit in a chair and stare at a screen all day. Now, If you and Rose are going to get jobs at the high school I would suggest getting false identities and replacing any of the other teachers that are already there. A couple lottery tickets should do. Alright then, plan's settled." Luna said smoothly, finishing off with a sip of her tea.

Mickey might have thought her strange before, but now she was just plain bizarre. She had a vibe of cheerfulness when he met her, but all of the sudden it just switched to a cold, cynical stranger after her neck nearly snapped. What was wrong with her?

The Doctor nodded his head in defeat as he made his way towards Mickey and patted the shocked man on his shoulder. "See? Different."

Jackie made her way into the room with a mug for Rose and herself, unaware of Mickey's bewilderment. Rose took her mug and walked over to the computer to get away from the strange atmosphere that was settling.

"Right then, what brought you here to visit?"

 _Crack_

"We're going to school!" Alli shouted in elation at the thought of going back to school.

"A kid that actually likes school, that's new." She joked at the animated child jittering with joy. "Where'd he pick you up from then? I can't really tell from your accent, sounds American though."

"Nebraska, they don't really have accents there. Don't know why." Alli muttered to herself, trying to sort through some information she had on the subject in her mind, but was interrupted by Rose.

"Looks like you're gonna have to wear a uniform, Alli." She snickered, nearly bursting out laughing at the sight of a pouting girl thinking about wearing a uniform.

"Is it at least pretty?" She hoped, setting down her tea to look at the uniform she would be required to wear.

"You get a tie at least. The rest is a bit gray."

Alli glanced at the apparel and groaned loudly, crumbling her head in her hands as she slumped on her shoulder..

"Bet you wish you could do tech support _now_ , don't ya?" Mickey laughed.

Alli glared jokingly at Mickey.

 _Crack_

"Never!" Luna laughed.

 **A/N: Just to let you all in my personal life for the heck of it, I'm going to be getting my wisdom teeth pulled out this morning, just a heads up if I somehow manage to post up something while I'm on my loopy gas. XD I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Until next time my little companions!**


	22. Physics!

**A/N: Hello! So sorry for all of the waiting and such, I Had been dealing with being a senior and I've come to the conclusion that I don't want to grow up. I'm going to eternally stay an overgrown child and consider work that consists of mainly sleeping and eating... I know I can't actually do that but I'm gonna think it! Anyways! I have the next chapter here all polished and clean for you, I need to stop with the hording if I can't find a lot of time to write a load at a time, it's not nice to the ones who have been wanting it. I won't keep you from reading, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 22**

Alli tugged at her tie to pull it out of the itchy, gray sweater as she stomped up the stairs towards her next class. She struggled with the heavy Physics book, even though she argued with the Doctor that she didn't need it since she already technically read it.

" _I already know what's in the book. Why do I have to carry it around though? It's really heavy!"_

" _You have to pretend to be a foreign exchange student. You're going to have to carry the books to do the part and sorry, most students don't already know what's in the book."_

" _I'll just say I'm an avid reader or something. Please? This thing weighs like twenty pounds!"_

" _Nope, sorry. It's already a stretch since you've skipped a couple grades. Just try and blend in for now and focus on any differences in the curriculum."_

" _Fine. Anything else I have to do then?"_

" _Not really, we-ell, try not to answer too many questions. I already know you know them and so do you. Can't be attracting too much attention."_

She was about to turn into the classroom but instead found her path suddenly blocked by a foreboding figure. She turned her gaze upwards to find the immaculately suited headmaster, Mr. Finch, stand before her. He absent-mindedly twiddled his fingers in one hand with a look of confusion as he stared down at her, his scowl harboring his effort in trying to remember where he saw her before.

"Ah." He immediately said after a beat, wiping his face of any doubt. "Miss Alli Rose was it? You were our new foreign exchange student. Tell me, how are you liking it so far?"

Alli put on a bright grin and bit her tongue to prevent any rude comments she could say about their choice in uniforms.

"I find it absolutely brilliant Mr. Finch, thank you. I was actually on my way over to physics class. I was looking forward to learning what level they teach it at, although I'm not fond of carrying around the book. It's really quite heavy."

"Sadly, it would be necessary to have the book on you if you wanted to see what level it's at, my child." He condescendingly joked towards her.

"Oh I already know everything that's in the book and all the principles for it. I just want to see the differences in the way you teach it."

Mr. Finch raised his eyebrow at her remark that she unknowingly let slip. "Well that's wonderful. So, have you had lunch yet?"

"No, I didn't have lunch yet. It's after class though isn't it?"

A sinisterly, knowing smile spread across his calm demeanor as he calculated the uses for the impossibly intelligent, young human. She would definitely be beneficial to the plan.

"Yes it is, do try the chips. Or as you Americans call it, _fries_. You should be heading off to class now though, wouldn't want to be late now do you?"

Even though the reply wasn't the outcome she desired, her smile never faltered.

"Of course, Mr. Finch. Bye-bye!" _Way too much work just to get rid of book, honestly._ She thought to herself as she bid the headmaster goodbye.

She begrudgingly made her way through the door into the bright classroom and thankfully tossed her heavy book down with a thud. She pulled her tiny self up the tall stools and ignoring the staring kids that still, for some reason, couldn't comprehend a foreign exchange student from  
America be as young and small as she is, even after two full days already. _Would high school really be like this?_ She wondered to herself as she kept smiling and waving at all the blank, open-mouthed, children still ogling at the sight of her.

After most the class had finally settled into their seats and one last kid rushed in to beat the bell, she saw the familiar man she was so used to enter the classroom with the same maniacal beam of a smile shining towards everyone, sporting a pair of glasses on that she knew he didn't need.

"Good morning class!" The Doctor posing as a Mr. John Smith happily exclaimed, "Are we sitting comfortably?"

"Yep!" Alli responded, equally as cheerful. She seemed to be the only one happy to be there in the room, besides the Doctor of course. He turned around and picked up a red marker to sprawl his rather sloppy writing across the board.

"So, physics! Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics!" The Doctor glanced around to find nearly everyone staring at him like he was mad. "I hope one of you is getting all this down. Okay, let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?"

Both Alli Rose and another young boy in glasses shot their hand up. The Doctor gave a side glance to Alli to remind her not to answer too many of the questions. Seeing as she didn't get the hint, he called instead on the young boy.

"Yes, uh, what's your name?"

"Milo."

"Milo!" He repeated enthusiastically, "Off you go."

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge." Milo answered in a monotonous tone.

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again." He muttered after all the strange faces were made towards his direction. "Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass, of, water. Then, I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?"

Once again, the same two hands shot up in the classroom, everyone else still appeared to be in a lull.

"Someone else." He looked around the room finding no volunteers except for the jittery girl and stoic boy. He gave Alli a stern stare as he pointed in her direction, "Not you, so put your hand down."

Alli just sighed as she lowered her hand in defeat.

"No? Okay, Milo, go for it."

"Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter." Some of the classmates were turning their tired heads now, raising their eyebrows with surprise.

"Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

Without a seconds notice, Milo immediately answered. "False."

"What is non-coding DNA?"

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein."

The interest of both the Doctor and Alli weren't the only ones piqued now, nearly the whole class were watching the match back and forth like tennis.

"Sixty-five thousand nine hundred and eighty-three times five?" He asked in an attempt to stump him.

"Three hundred and twenty-nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen."

The fact that he didn't pause for a moment just to think screamed the fact that something was off about him. In a last ditch attempt, he decided to ask a question that no human even on Earth at the time should know.

"How do you travel faster than light?"

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty-six point seven recurring."

All the jaws dropped in the room as they turned to stare at the unfazed child, Alli turned toward him with a large grin setting in.

"Best... school... ever."

Come lunch time, the Doctor and Alli Rose made their way through the lunch line, Alli trailed right behind the Doctor, just barely seeing over the counter from her short height. Her mouth suddenly watered as the golden chips were placed in her tray. She couldn't tell if the lunch lady saw her sneak a few, but she assumed she must have when she placed an additional few on her pile. She glanced up red-handed to see the steely face of the woman have a smirk on her face.

Relieved from getting away with it, she dragged her plate down the line and felt a splatter of gravy of some kind sprinkle her cheek. She wiped it away to see the venomous glare the Doctor received from Rose with a spoonful of gravy dumped in his potatoes, which he gladly accepted with a bright smile. _Don't think I want gravy now._ She thought to herself as she gave Rose a smile as bright as the Doctor's.

Alli still sat instinctively next to the Doctor as she dove into the extra pile of chips he offered her. After trying a bite of one, he made a face and just pushed the pile away towards her.

"We should call Rose over, tell her about that kid in class this morning." She murmured through a mouthful of the best french fries she's ever had.

"Good idea, could ask her about what they're serving for dessert too." He joked, earning a giggle.

"She's so gonna kill you."

He caught her attention and motioned for her to come over, she begrudgingly dragged her feet over with a rag and half-heartedly started to wipe the tables. "Two days."

The Doctor, more than glad to jump on this opportunity to tease her, motioned to a spot on the table, "Sorry, could you just? There's a bit of gravy." She glanced up towards him to stare as he kept his poker face. "No, no, just, just there."

She exasperatedly reached over to wipe the smudge that he apparently noticed. "Two days we've been here." She repeated.

"Blame your boyfriend, he's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

"Point one for Mickey." Alli murmured as she tossed a chip in the air and caught it in her mouth.

"You eating all those chips yourself?" She asked Alli, sitting down next to her and taking a chip anyway.

"Yup, he didn't like them."

"Yeah they're a bit, different." The Doctor worded carefully as his mouth puckered at the thought of the pungent taste.

"Is he honestly this picky about everything?" She joked as she chomped down another bite.

Rose chuckled, "I think they're _gorgeous_. Wish I had school dinners like this."

"Me too, they got all healthy and gross in the future."

"It's very well-behaved, this place." The Doctor said, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms over, steering the conversation back to the matter at hand. Earning just a hum of agreement from the two, still eating the mound of greasy, deep-fried goodness.

"I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBO's. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBO's and ringtones. Huh? _Huh_? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in."

"I would tell you otherwise, but I honestly don't know if that's right or not. I really don't think it is." She admitted, laughing at his smugness.

Their smiles were short lived as the stern head dinner lady stalked up to the table, Rose jumped to her feet at the sight of her.

"You are not permitted to leave you station during a sitting." She chastised in an eerily calm tone, sending that much more shivers to run down her spine.

"I was just talking to this teacher." She hastily replied, pointing over towards the Doctor.

"Hello!" He chided, backing her up.

"He doesn't like the chips." Rose whispered towards her, causing the woman to turn towards him.

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance." She turned back her steely glare towards Rose, "Now get back to work." She marched off back towards the canteen, Rose unwillingly moving to follow.

"See? _This_ , is me." She spun around motioning to the gaudy ensemble, "Dinner lady."

Alli poked him in his ribs to remind him of something, "I'll have the crumble!" He called out to her, knowing that she was grinning.

"I'm so gonna kill ya." She answered, the tone of bitterness she had before long gone from her voice. Both of their giggles and the sound of Alli chortling 'I told you so.' echoed from behind her.

Without warning, a towering, dark teacher came up behind Alli, startling her with his colossal hand covering her entire shoulder. She jumped slightly as she looked up at him and remembered that it was Mr. Wagner.

"Alli Rose. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me, so it's time we moved you up to the top class." He looked over at the table next to them and saw one of her classmates dejectedly eating his lunch he brought from home.

"Kenny, not eating the chips?"

"I'm not allowed." He softly muttered. During the two's short conversation, Alli turned towards the Doctor.

"What's wrong with Milo, seemed pretty smart to me." The Doctor just shrugged as he hadn't a clue as to why.

"Alli. Extra class. Now." He suddenly barked, silencing their conversation. He turned to stare upon Alli and jerkingly motioned for her to follow. She swiftly jumped up without a moment's hesitation and trailed closely beside him as he led her out of the cafeteria. She looked behind to reassure the Doctor with a smile, seeing his concern and suspicion brewing in his old eyes.

He hunched over the table, resting on his arms as he looked up and noticed someone up in the catwalk.

Headmaster Finch overlooked the room on the balcony running along the wall above the large canteen. He stood in his erect posture taking note of all the strange encounters he had observed from Mr. John Smith's table.

He considered it odd that the foreign exchange student had chosen to sit with the teacher instead of her fellow peers, but it was stranger yet that the new lunch lady he had to hire along with the new teacher joined them as well. Were these three all connected somehow?

It was no matter, they were even closer to their goal now, and this new student would accelerate the work even faster now that she had been moved up to the top class. He'll keep his eye on them for the time being, seeing as there wasn't much time left.

 **A/N: Now, Alli may have slipped up, but look at the bright side! She got extra chips! I really do apologize for my constant delays in posting, it seems I do actually have a life, I just tend to ignore it. I don't know how the chapter sizes are looking, so if you want them longer or shorter, just yell mercilessly at me in the reviews.**


	23. Definitely Not Thirty

**A/N: Hello! I am back and glad to be so. I have made it through the daunting ACT's, the tedious senior pictures, the mind-numbing college applications and more importantly, a delightful holiday. I hope you all had a delectable Thanksgiving and an eventful Black Friday, if shopping is your thing. Please pardon my horrid skills of updating and shout mercilessly at me in your reviews if you want to leave any. I will try to be more prompt now as most of my responsibilities have been marked off the list and am so glad and appreciative of those who still have stuck around for this story. I went through this chapter ten times over for any errors just so the one that broke my absence would be special. Love you all, and of course, enjoy!**

 **Well? Go on then. Get reading!**

 **Chapter 23**

Rose was just about finished drying the pots and pans in the kitchen when she heard the head dinner lady, Jackson, instructing the other staff.

She moved silently to the side behind some shelves staying out of sight just in time to notice the large, silver, cooking oil drum that the rest of the kitchen staff were wheeling in. She thought it looked peculiar with all of the different symbols she's never encountered before on the side.

They all were wearing heavy protection with goggles, masks and gauntlets along with their aprons.

"Careful. Keep it steady. Don't spill a drop." She instructed them, just then it faintly jolted. "I said keep it steady! Careful. That's it. _Easy now_. Steady."

Rose jumped slightly at the sound of her phone ringing, she speedily reached for it and answered it to silence the sound before she attracted any attention, worrying they heard.

"Right. Second barrel. Quickly now!" She barked, evidently not noticing Rose.

She inwardly sighed in relief when they all moved away to get the next barrel before answering. "What you got?" She asked, already knowing who it was.

" _Confirmation_." Mickey sounded through the other side of the phone. " _I just got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. They logged over forty sightings. Lights in the sky, all of that. I can't get any photos, because then it gets all classified and secret. Keeps locking me out._ "

Through Mickey's eyes, he was confronted with a screen flashing the bold, red print of _Torchwood Access Denied_.

"Tell you what though." Rose eventually chided in, "Three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff were replaced. And this lot are weird."

Just as she said this, the mentioned staff were back to their strange antics and pulling in another barrel cautiously.

" _I was right to call you home._ "

"I thought maybe you called me home just, well, just to call me home." Rose confessed, thinking Mickey was still hung up on her.

" _Do you think I'd just_ invent _an emergency_?" He playful feigned offence.

"You could've done."

" _That's the last thing I'd do._ " As Mickey was talking, they could hear shouting from the strange dinner crew.

"Watch it!"

" _Because everytime I see you, an emergency just gets in the way."_

The sound of a barrel toppling over and an unfortunate piercing scream drowned out his words as she rushed a goodbye to call up an ambulance.

"I've got to go."

" _Rose, wha-_ " Click.

Rose's fingers quivered as she quickly punched in the numbers, hearing painful screams from the poor woman as she was swiftly taken into the adjoining office. The blinds were pulled down immediately after.

As she brought the phone up to her ear, Jackson popped her head out the door with a suspicious glare towards her and removed her mask, "Whatcha doin?"

"Calling an ambulance." Her voice trembled.

"No need. She's quite all right." _Whoomph!_

The sound of flames enacted from the office, accompanied by screams of pain. Jackson still managed to keep a passive face through the whole episode.

"She's fine. She does that." She replaced the mask and headed back into the smoke filled room, leaving Rose standing there incredulously.

She consented to her words and hung up the phone, taking note of the golden oil dripping ominously onto the floor.

She was led to a darkened computer classroom along with some other students, all who seemed to be particularly emotionless as they entered. Everyone seemed to walk like robots in near perfect synchronization and sat at their assigned seats.

Alli Rose meekly followed in between the gap of the line, effectively corralling her towards an empty seat. She sat down apprehensively as she glanced warily at all the blank faces of the students staring expectantly at the screen. _Something is definitely wrong at this school,_ she thought to Luna.

Mr. Wagner stood in front of a massive screen that supported the school's crest. He glanced almost hungrily over all the students awaiting his command.

"I'd like you all to put your headphones on now, please."

They moved innately for their headphones and placed them over their ears. Alli sat frozen in her seat, reluctant to even pick them up as the voice of reason screamed _no_. The effective glare from Mr. Wagner dictated otherwise.

She shakingly covered her ears with them and stared at the monitor like all the other students, hearing a muffled voice from him through them.

"Now, children, the things you will see."

A rapid, garbling, monotone language blared through Alli's ears as the screen flashed a bright green screen, harboring some image of a complex equation. A strange, burning feeling flowed through the passages of her mind in quick succession, similar to scalding water through her brain.

This chain of fast-time events barely made it past her eyes to be processed by her brain before everything went dark. All of it was effectively blocked away by Luna.

Mr. Wagner watched the pained expression fleet across the child's face before it clicked to the vacant expression like all the others in a nanosecond. Her arms pounced in beat with the other children towards the keyboard as they all began to decipher the ancient paradigm.

He smirked in his small victory as they all began to slave away to their demise.

The Doctor had perched himself carelessly against the table of the teachers lounge, snacking upon some complimentary crisps he obtained while conversing with the teacher by the name of Mr. Parsons. He managed holding up his end of the conversation and still retaining what he was saying as his mind raced about Alli Rose.

 _She'll be fine, she's getting more information about the curriculum this way. She might find something out that'll really help us. That Mr. Wagner bloke won't do anything drastic now would he? I mean come on,_ during school _? She's a black belt for crying out loud, she can handle it. Right?_ He supplied himself with a constant mantra of empty reassurance, taking note of the statement Mr. Parsons just made.

"Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Wall of Troy, _in cubits_."

 _Ooh! That's interesting._ "And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" He responded, keeping the tone of nonchalance ever-so-present in his tone.

"Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with _that_ lot, except for the teacher you replaced and that was just plain _weird_ her winning the lottery like that,"

"How's that weird?" _I thought it was pretty clever._

"She never played! Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight." He answered mystified.

 _There's always_ one _, isn't there?_ "Hmm. The world is very strange." He said as the teacher walked away, feeding on his lust crumb.

Just then, the man in question arrived with a painfully familiar face, who's hair still seemed to hold the same style from when he last saw her. He swallowed hard as he rose from his seat and looked towards her with a deer-in-headlights look about him.

"Excuse me colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist whose writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." Mr. Finch 'humbly' introduced before making his way out of the room. The Doctor still hadn't taken his nostalgia ridden eyes off of her.

Sarah Jane looked around the room amicably before casting a smile towards his dumbfounded appearance and making her way towards him first.

"Hello." She greeted as she approached him.

His mind was still swimming in old memories as he looked at her aged, yet still hands down the same, face from when he last saw her. Eventually, his brain realized the fact that he didn't answer her yet.

"Oh, I should think so." He gushed out at her.

She looked at him with an expectant gaze before asking, "And, _you_ are?"

"Hm?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows uselessly at the question before he gave himself a mental kick in the head.

 _Your name you idiot! She wants your name!_

The Doctor held his tongue back before he began stumbling over it and managed to spit out his 'name'. "Uh, Smith. John Smith."

"John Smith?" She chuckled. "I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name." She said in a distant voice, yet still her voice was saturated in joy and fondness of those times.

"Well, it's a very common name."

 _Yeah, probably should have picked a different name. Oh well, points for simplicity._

"He was a very," She shrugged as she found the perfect words for his past self, "...uncommon man."

Her vibrant eyes snapped back to the present to look at him as she held her hand out towards him. "Nice to meet you."

He more than enthusiastically shook hers in return, sending an eager, if not unsettling, toothy grin. "Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. _More_ than nice. Brilliant!"

She rose her eyebrows in response and subconsciously retracted her posture from his chaotic elation at the fact of just meeting her.

"Uh, so, uh, have you worked here long?"

 _Alright, maybe try and start reeling it back._

"No, umm… it's only my second day."

"Oh! So you're new then?" Her interest in him clicked back on as she pressed forward subtly on her interrogation of him. "So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

The Doctor's pride swelled if not even further for her still inquisitive nature she had back when she was younger and traveling with him. He leaned in just as close and conspirative as she unknowingly was doing.

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile."

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

His grin stretched to an impossible width and his delight exponentially multiplied to the same level. _Look at that, absolutely the same! And what a clever way of going about doing that, a reporter. Ha! Brilliant!_

As she began walking away, if not a little more swiftly than when she approached him, he realized he once again didn't respond yet.

"No. Good for you. Good for you. _Oh_ , good for you, Sarah Jane Smith." He sighed out, thankful for the fact she walked away long enough ago that she didn't hear that.

He spent the rest of the day swerving lethargically in bemusement through the kid-packed halls, still in a daze from seeing someone from his happier times in the past. Knowing her, they would probably meet tonight while searching through the school. What a wonderful reunion that would be, his current companions would probably get along well with her too! Well, more than likely.

The suffocating darkness of the school at night was eerie to the companions as they entered the school, they had walked closer to the Doctor for this fact. Seeing as he bravely strode through the darkness without any hesitation, it made him stand out even in the shadows.

"Oh it's _weird_ seeing school at night. Just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." Rose joked about, lighting the mood for the group.

"I used to think that too, that's why I found it so weird seeing a teacher out of school. I actually went up to them one time and asked why they weren't at home." Alli laughed.

The Doctor spoke out through the chortles of the two girls, getting back to business. "Alright team." He instantly made a face at that word as well, he was starting to have a list. "Oh, I hate people who say team. Uh, gang."

"I like that one." Alli supplied, being dutifully ignored as he tried another synonym.

"Uh, comrades."

"No, that one sucks."

"Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. Alli, Luna."

"Yes!"

 _Crack_

"Yup."

"Um, actually. Best you come with me, don't want another repeat of that duct tape incident. We're going to go look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes."

He leaped up the stairs with a complaining Luna trailing behind him, leaving the two in the entrance corridor. Rose was getting ready to leave as Mickey leaned in with a befuddled look.

"What happened with the duct tape incident?"

Rose shook her head in amusement, "Don't worry about it, you gonna be alright?"

"Me? _Please_. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this."

Rose watched with hilarity as he walked in the opposite direction of the correct department before he stopped on his heel and walked back with exasperation.

"Where's the Maths department?" He asked, not even attempting to look her in the eye.

Her radiating smugness seemed to have been contracted from the Doctor's own supply.

"Down there, turn left, through the fire doors, on the right." She instructed for him.

"Thank you." Mickey strained, he just couldn't seem to catch a break.

"I still don't see the problem about all that, I mean it's not like there's anyone I'm going to tape down while we're here. We'd be perfectly alright on our own." Luna hissed in the silence, determined to keep her voice down in case there was anyone actually still in the school.

"I'm not worried about you _tapeing_ anyone down while we're here, though it wouldn't hurt to keep tape out of your hands for a while." He murmured to himself, earning a light jab from her bony arm.

"Oi!"

"Shh!" She shushed him, immediately after she called him something along the lines of a wimp, receiving the same stab from him she just delivered.

" _Anyway_. What I am worried about is the fact that you're still… well-"

"Young?" Luna finished for him. "I'll have you know that I have enough knowledge in my head to be older than _you_ , I mean how old are you? Thirty-ish? I can more than handle myself."

The Doctor chuckled at the age guess, he must have forgotten to tell the tiny detail back when he was using his and Rose's little adventures as a bedtime story. He considered his options of telling her his genuine age but decided to just do that later.

"Yeah yeah, fine, but you haven't actually experienced it, I'm not risking it. Just... stick close for a while, stay within eyesight so to speak."

"Ugh." She scoffed, rolling her eyes at his overprotectiveness, She already had that area covered for Alli, she most certainly did _not_ need babysitting as well.

Her spiteful thoughts were halted when they heard large wings flapping and a sinister screech echo through the halls, the Doctor spreading his arms across her with sudden instinct, earning a glare at the back of the head.

His eyes were not taking in the heat from hers as he kept his gaze down the hall, catching a mere glimpse of an older woman running out of the hall from where Mr. Finch's office was, and running straight towards the TARDIS.

"Come on." He whispered, gripping her hand and pulling her along cautiously down the hall. To her surprise, they walked right past their turn for Finch's office and headed for the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" She breathed out, trying her best to keep her voice down while they sprinted to the supply closet they parked at.

They slowed down their pace to a standstill when they approached the gym, Luna narrowly missed running straight into him. She tugged on his hand still holding hers to draw his attention down towards her.

"What are we doing?"

"I think you might like to meet an old friend of mine." He whispered in a low voice, his words were almost impossible to hear when the door in front of them opened at a steady rate. An older woman backed out of the closet, not taking her eyes off the TARDIS until she turned around and met the pair of eyes staring back at her.

The silence that followed was dense enough to hear a pin drop, allowing the Doctor's greeting to cut through like a butter knife.

"Hello, Sarah Jane."

Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of him, the realization of who he was hit her in the face.

"It's you." She sighed in awe. "Oh, Doctor. Oh my God it's you isn't it?" She walked with great care towards him like she was approaching a mirage. She reached out her hand as if to touch when she pulled it back like she noticed something.

"You've regenerated." She stated, like she was chatting about the weather.

"Yeah, half a dozen times since we last met." He joked in a light-hearted manner, pleased at how she took his new appearance in stride.

Luna was trying her best to work out what was going on between the two. How could this Sarah Jane not recognize he was the Doctor straight away? What made her so unsure of it before? She decided it was best for Alli to assess the bizarre situation, she was much better with understanding how people worked.

"You look incredible." She breathed out, still in a shock from the sight of the man. He was the walking proof that men get better with age. Well, if men were Time Lords, and if they were the Doctor.

"So do you." He stated simply, as if it were a fact that would never change. He looked in her eyes and still saw the beautiful young woman who ran with him on adventures, her fresh young face that sported just a few years on it.

Just as Sarah-Jane was about to say otherwise about the compliment, Alli prevented any words coming out.

 _Crack_

"Wait no, sorry, hold on. Regenerated? Is that why you didn't know it was him right away?"

 _Real subtle there._ Luna thought to her.

He nodded his head but still never looked away. He almost laughed aloud from her stunned whisper, "You're a lot older than thirty aren't you?"

Her speaking out drew Sarah-Jane's notice towards her, acknowledging her presence for the first time.

"Oh. Hello there, what's your name?" She looked back and forth between the Doctor and the very, _young_ , companion. She felt a strong pang radiated through her chest at the thought that was plaguing her mind. This was the Doctor's child, he really did move on. The Doctor however, did not notice the connection that she was making.

 **A/N: I am going to start organizing my little A/N's with an introduction, thanks and more than likely apologies for taking so long to update at the beginning and have my questions, heads up, and another thanks just for the giggles down here. Otherwise I'll probably end up writing my life's story in these. Aaanyway, moving on to what I was going to ask you lovely ones.**

 **1\. How do you feel about this kind of Sarah Jane? (Don't worry, she will eventually end up like a godmother kind of role for Alli and Luna)**

 **2\. I was told to make these a bit longer, so I got that one down, but did you want these bits from the show rewritten in here too? Or just skip over that bit?**

 **Ask a couple more questions or give me a few bits of advice if you think I missed any. I will gladly see to them.**

 **Thanks again to all you lovely readers, until next time my little companions!**


	24. Introductions Galore!

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Or Hanukkah, or whatever tickles your fancy. I had split this into two chapters since it originally was one giant chapter... it was that long. I couldn't post one that long because it would have driven** ** _me_** **insane, and since I'm already insane, I couldn't imagine what that would have done to you. Back on topic though, I did my best to get my time in on writing these but I spent most of my time doing** ** _this_** **than actually getting the chance to write back to you all. I am more than grateful for all your reviews and PM's and I really am trying to answer back to you,** **I am not actively ignoring you.** **I'll... stop rambling and let you read. I love you all, thanks for being so patient.**

 **PS: Wow, haven't done this in a while, kind of self-explanatory though. SON. There, now I can't be sued. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 24**

"My name is Alli Rose." She jittered out, running up to give her a hug. "Are you a companion to the Doctor too?"

Sarah-Jane chuckled at her curious look that lit up her face as she stared up into hers. "Oh no, well I was."

"That's makes sense since you're so pretty."

She shook her head at the compliment. "Huh. No, I got old."

"Doesn't change the fact you're still pretty." She said at the exact moment the Doctor replied.

"Don't say that about yourself."

They both gave each other a knowing grin and gave her a supportive look together, she just shrugged off their words and moved on to the matter at hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I- _we_ couldn't resist. What about you?"

"Same." She laughed, trying to fight off the pain from all those years ago, but to no avail. Her voice shook as she spoke. "I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died."

She inhaled a deep gulp of breath to restrict her sobs from coming out, but his smile still fell as she talked. The Doctor's hearts just about broke again from the events that happened when he departed, he felt the shame still fresh from before when he left her there after Gallifrey called him.

 _And like a good little Time Lord I came running. I_ obeyed _like I had no choice_. He thought spitefully towards himself

"Everyone died, Sarah." He looked down to see Alli grabbing hold of his hand and giving him a sympathetic smile. The former traveler looked upon the pair with heavy eyes, seeing a future she would never have with… she shook her head, best not to think that way. If he had a _child_ , he most certainly had some other lucky companion that would never be her.

Sarah cleared the somber air that wrapped around them as she took a deep breath. "I still can't believe it's you."

A high-pitched scream bounced down the walls verifying for her that this was the Doctor, with troubled following him wherever he went.

"Okay, now I can!" She raced with the pair still holding hands when they made it to the doorway, just about running into another young blonde, although not as young as Alli Rose.

"Did you hear that?" She asked the Doctor, only then did she notice her. "Who's she?"

Her tone was borderline venomous which alerted the Doctor to jump in for introductions. "Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose."

The fact that they were both blonde and both were technically named Rose caused Sarah to prematurely assume that she was Alli Rose's mother, and a rather young one at that. The Doctor seemed to have a type.

She forced herself to try to come off as polite and shook her hand, yet it came out strained and condescending. " _Hi_ , nice to meet you."

Alli grabbed hold of Rose's other hand and tugged it to grab her attention. "Sarah used to be the Doctor's old companion!"

"Can definitely tell she _used_ to be." Rose muttered with envy dripping in her words.

The Doctor saw a red flag and took this as a cue to go back and find where the screaming came from in the first place. He grabbed hold of Rose's hand and pulled her out of the intense atmosphere to investigate, although he couldn't help but wonder what brought this on between the two. By the time they made it to the classroom, they found Mickey surrounded in a sea of yellow, plastic covered rats.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of _these_ fell on me." Mickey motioned to the poor creatures that littered the floor.

"Oh, my God. They're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose breathed out in horror, the sight itself was sickening to most, yet Alli still was having fun playing with them and even attempting to juggle a few.

"And you decided to scream?" The Doctor taunted him, not taking notice to how Alli was now juggling four.

"It took me by surprise!" He defended.

" _Like a little girl?_ "

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

"Didn't you scream like a little girl when I ran into you in the TARDIS?" Alli asked in a shrewd manner to throw the Doctor off his game, causing the man in question to look towards her and observe her now juggling five rats.

"Oi, not a word about that. Besides, when'd you learn to _juggle_?"

Somehow, she shrugged while still managing the impressive act. "Plenty of books on juggling." She then tossed a line of the rats straight towards Mickey who cowered and released an unmanly yelp as they smacked against him.

"Wow, seriously?"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, filly skirt."

"Carrying around a little blankie and sucking his thumb!" She laughed out, joining him in his taunting.

"Hello, can we focus?" Rose interrupted, unaware of coming to Mickey's rescue. "Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them." Sarah replied, proud she was able to know this when the Doctor's new companion couldn't. "Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?"

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for _years_. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose snapped back with the same contempt attitude towards her.

Alli looked back and forth in shock at how the usually kind women were now at each other's throats.

" _Anyway_ , moving on." The Doctor interrupted to stop anything from starting, partly because he didn't want Alli _or_ Luna to pick up on anything, he was a bad enough influence as it is. Why were they acting like this? "Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

They led their way through the halls and found that the previous argument carried with them.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but did you really used to travel with the Doctor? Cos he's never mentioned ya." Rose asked, being just as rude as she claimed not to be. She still couldn't shake off the feeling of knowing the Doctor had plenty of other relationships before her, perhaps even deeper relationships that she and him had.

The hurt look on Sarah's face made the Doctor try his best to make up for it. "Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time."

"Hold on… nope, sorry. Never." She replied, seeming very unapologetic to say the least.

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me _once_?" Sarah's tone had began morphing through hurt, to bewilderment, to something the Doctor was terrified of, anger.

"You never know, Rose could just have terrible listening skills." Alli laughed out, not seeming to pick up on the general tone of the group.

Mickey just clapped a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and enjoying how everything was playing out. "Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare."

The Doctor suddenly became aware of why Rose and Sarah Jane were acting this way, they were jealous of each other. But what about? It couldn't genuinely be him could it? Did Rose... _want_ to be with him too? He shook his head at the thought. _Don't be ridiculous, why would she ever want to be with some dusty old alien like you?_ He thought harshly to himself, it was best to just imagine it could be possible, seeing as it might... no, _would_ never happen.

By the time they made it to the Headmaster's office in the uncomfortable silence, the Doctor got his thoughts back in order.

"Maybe those rats were food."

"Food for what?" Rose asked, knowing there wasn't any school pets here.

"Snakes?" Alli supplied, receiving further enjoyment from Mickey's shudder at the thought. "If it is, can I have one?"

The Doctor turned back, looking disturbingly contemplative before he stuttered out his reply from Rose's sharp glare.

"We-ell, I mean, um, maybe when you're older? Yeah, yup. When you're older." He managed to breathe out, a relieved Rose comforted the crestfallen child while earning more observant looks from Sarah Jane.

When the group all leaned in the office to observe the giant bats hanging from the ceiling, the Doctor closed the door in a calm manner and had everyone stampede down the halls and out the doors to the front school parking lot in the course of a few seconds.

"I am _not_ going back in there. No way." Mickey panted from the quick burst of running, he doubled over with his hands on his knees in a desperate attempt to calm his ragged breathing.

"Those were teachers!" Rose shouted astonished.

"Those were bats!" Alli breathlessly corrected and chuckled, this school got more interesting as the day progressed.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people." He corrected with little surprise showing on his face. "Come on."

Mickey nearly lost it at the statement the Doctor made of going back in there.

"Come on? You've got to be kidding!" He began considering that the Doctor had come to the point where he's gone insane.

"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen."

Sarah Jane's eyes shone with excitement from who she remembered she could reunite him with. "I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you."

She sped over to her car with the others right behind her and lifted the trunk to show another old companion.

"K-9!" The Doctor shouted in excitement at the sight of his faithful pet. "Rose Tyler, Alli Rose, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K-9. Well, K-9 Mark Three to be precise."

Alli jumped in the back of the car and began petting his colorful buttons while Rose looked curiously at the bright blue dog. "Why does he look so... _disco_?"

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand this was cutting edge." He defended, he leaned in closer to observe the opened panel with twisted and eroded wires inside, rusting edges had aged his poor dog as well. Nothing ever seems to last.

"What's happened to him?"

"One day he just... " She shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing."

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?"

 _Crack_

Luna first gave him an incredulous look before speaking, "You just said he was from the year _five thousand_ , did you really think it could just be fixed by some random person in only the twenty-first century?"

The Doctor was humble enough to at least appear sheepish while both Sarah and Mickey looked in interest at her.

"She's right though, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to _anyone_."

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh? Aww." The Doctor cooed to him in a baby voice, he scratched behind his satellite ears and treated him like a real dog, much to Luna's amusement. She joined him coddling the robot pup and patting the metal sides, both making light hearted sounds of cuteness at the defunct K-9. Sarah gave only a disheartened smile from the sidelines.

"Look, no offence, but could you two stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog, we're busy." Rose testily shouted back to them, she had her arms crossed across her chest with an irritated look about her.

Luna stayed seated where she was when the Doctor held his hand out to pull her up.

"Come on then." He shook his hand to urge her out but she still sat in defiance.

"I want to stay back here with K-9." She crossed her arms as if that resolved the matter. Sarah observed the stubborn girl and watched the Doctor grow flustered.

"You _need_ to have a seat belt on so you're sitting up there."

"If we sit back here without a seatbelt, that will only guarantee that you will drive with absolute caution to keep us safe. If we have to sit up front and wear a seatbelt, how do you suggest us to feel safe and know for certain you won't drive recklessly?" She raised her brow, daring him to challenge her.

Luna got to stay in the back with K-9 during the ride while everyone else piled in the front of the car. She thought how strange the night started out with Rose and Sarah showing a mutual dislike of each other, they were such sympathetic people yet they were on the verge of a catfight. _More importantly, why does Mickey seem so happy about it?_

They all rested and filled up in the chippy shop while both the Doctor and Sarah Jane set about working on their old pet, laughing and smiling while they caught up with each other. Alli tethered herself to Rose, keeping close and attentive.

Mickey broke the silence while still holding his smug grin from when he first met Sarah Jane, "You see, what's impressive is that it's nearly been an hour since we met her and I still haven't said I told you so."

"I'm not listening to this." Rose muttered, clearly ticked off at him for rubbing it in her face. Luna caught on to her discomfort and decided that maybe Mickey needed to be put back in his place.

"No, you know what _is_ impressive? The fact that your face hasn't split in half from that stupid grin you're wearing."

Mickey held his jaw poorly as it hung agape, shocked at the offensive tone that the little girl just threw at him. Rose however, held a proud smile and happily paid the woman at the counter for the chips she got for both of them.

Quick to regain his senses, he stalked off to the table the two had sat at, both sitting on the same side of the table, leaving him no room on their side.

Sitting across from them, "No, you need to face it, Rose. All this time you've been going on saying he's different, when the truth is, he's just like any other bloke."

"You don't know what you're talking about." She scoffed, digging into her beloved food.

"Maybe not. But if I were you, I'd go easy on the chips." He said spitefully, causing a hurt Rose to freeze with a chip still hanging from her mouth. She continued eating when she heard a swift kick to his shins and a painful howl from his lips.

Luna peeked up towards her with a vicious grin, earning a smug one in return while Rose smoothed her long hair across her shoulder with affection.

Sarah Jane looked back at the two girls smiling and eating chips while Mickey looked a bit disgruntled and in pain, she turned back to the Doctor, still absorbed in his work of mending the corroded wires.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? I thought, 'Oh yeah, bet he's up there.'" She reminisced, thinking of their ridiculous situations they got into, like parallel worlds with their criminal doppelgangers to when dinosaurs were brought to the future.

"Right on top of it, yeah." He smiled, still preoccupied with the task at hand.

"And, Rose?" She asked tentatively. Fearing she already knew the answer.

"She was there too."

"Did you bring Alli as well then?" She began to have a bitter tone in her voice despite her best efforts to appear neutral, but quite honestly this was beginning to be outrageous. She saw the spaceship disintegrate afterwards, with who knows how many lives still on board, and for a _child_ to see that?

His face looked up in concern at her tone, and quite frankly, her line of questioning.

"No we didn't have her when that happened. I'm not even sure how I feel with her coming on these... _adventures_ with us. She seems determined to come with us though and she's been confined in the TARDIS for far too long, according to her."

"How old is she?"

"About, oh I dunno, ten? It's a bit difficult to tell on the TARDIS but she is certainly just around that age. Very smart too, brilliant!" The Doctor was cheerful in his answer for this line of questioning since it avoided the elephant in the room, well, at least one of them. It had to be pointed out sometime though, and regrettably, it was now.

Sarah was picking at her nails to avoid eye contact before she spoke again in a timid voice. "Did I do something wrong? Because you never came back for me, you just dumped me."

"I told you. I was called back home and in those days, humans weren't allowed." He spoke as if that was enough reasoning.

"I waited for you. I missed you."

" _Oh_ , you didn't need me! You were getting on with your life." His voice pushed pride into his words to soothe the sorrow soaking her own.

"You _were_ my life." She retorted, sobering the Doctor's faux cheer. "You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or what _doesn't_ happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you _dropped_ me back on Earth. How could _anything_ compare to that?"

The Doctor was hiding behind his work while she ranted until he was pulled back out from her last few statements with confusion.

"All those things you saw, do you want me to _apologize_ for that?"

"No. But we get a taste of that splendor and then we have to go back."

"Look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did." He reasoned, although it began to sound more and more like he was trying to convince himself than her.

"You could have come back."

"I couldn't." He deadpanned, not elaborating anymore on the subject.

"Why not?"

Sarah Jane was now desperate, trying his best to break through to him but he once again submerged back into the repair work for K-9. She huffed and rolled her eyes, sitting back in her seat as she sought another topic to discuss.

"It wasn't Croydon," she muttered, raising her voice. "Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon."

"Where was it?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Aberdeen." She responded tersely.

"Right. That's… _next_ to Croydon, isn't it?" He asked, knowing full well that he landed an entire five hundred seventy-one point three miles off course.

Miraculously, his faithful friend chose that precise moment to hum back to life.

"Oh, hey! Now we're in business." He called out, everyone rushing up to his side to see if he was working.

Then metal canine, K-9, jerkily raised his head as he spoke. "Master."

"He recognizes me!" The Doctor shouted out in short of absolute giddy ecstasy.

"Affirmative." He punctuated with a slight nod. Alli was on the verge of melting from how cute he was.

 _Crack_

"Aw! You are the cutest little thing in the whole _world_!" She scratched under his chin and was rewarded with him wagging his tail and wiggling his ears.

"Affirmative!" He repeated, although one might perceive to have heard a hint of flattery in his voice.

"Rose, give us the oil." The Doctor, still smiling, stuck his hand out behind him for the jar while Rose raced back with it and stuffed it in his hands.

"I wouldn't touch it, though." She warned as he moved to unscrew the lid and scoop his fingers in the golden, gelatinous oil. "That dinner lady got all scorched."

The Doctor quirked his eyebrow up as she motioned with a nasty expression to a spot on her neck.

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that."

"One would hope so." Alli giggled under her breath.

The Doctor chose to ignore her words and stuck his finger into the jar without a single singe to follow. K-9 obediently reached out his tiny, plunger-like probe for him to smear the sample across and retracted to begin the scan.

In perfect synchrony, both Alli and the Doctor stepped back and crossed their arms pensively, shifting back and forth on their feet as they awaited the results. _Like father like daughter._ Sarah thought to herself in feeble amusement.

"Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

"You can do it puppy!"

K-9's struggled stuttering broke through, "Oil ex-ex-ex-extract. Ana-ana-analyzing."

The Doctor's hearts ached from how beaten up his poor dog became over time, it certainly didn't ease the pain when he heard none other than Mickey the Idiot laughing at it.

"Listen to him, man. That's a voice."

"Careful." Sarah Jane snapped, "That's my dog."

It more than sobered his expression at the offended voice she struck him with.

"Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil." K-9 produced. While the interruption helped to clear the tense air between Sarah and Mickey, it was only replaced by the Doctor's horrifyingly dreaded attitude towards it.

"They're Krillitanes." He moaned in realization.

"Is that bad?" Rose questioned.

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be and add another suitcase full of bad."

"And what are Krillitanes?"

The Doctor turned towards not only a baffled Sarah Jane, but Rose and Mickey as well came across a little lost. Only Alli stood with a vacant expression, her eyes were flitting back and forth at a rapid speed and he couldn't hear her breathing like he heard from the others.

"Alli?" He whispered, he rushed over and knelt in front of her, gripping the small frame of her shoulders. Rose kneeled down as well to check what was wrong and felt her heart rate pick up in fear for what was wrong. Her eyes closed and opened to show she was just fine now, the darting had stopped and her breathing returned in a gasp, she looked in confusion at the two's panicked look.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"What do you mean ' _What?_ ' You're eyes looked like you were possessed! Are you okay?" Rose near shouted, she was picking over her and looking for any other signs of something wrong.

Alli giggled at the prodding and explained to her as calm as she could, "I was just looking up what the Krillitanes were. Strange though, that usually takes a lot longer, plus my head hurts a little." She rubbed her temples in a sore manner before motioning with her hand at the Doctor to continue.

"Keep going, unless you want me to explain."

To be honest, the Doctor was intrigued to how her mind actually worked now. A human brain exposed for an entire year to Time Vortex energy, a mind literally re-written by Time itself, he'll worry about the headache problem later.

"No-no, I want to see what you know."

She let her hands drop from clutching her head and shrugged. Her voice was monotonous as if reading from a book, "Krillitanes, a composition race consisting of the individual species they conquer. Physical aspects of the creatures they defeat are dissected and chosen for their own physical appearance. Most recent attack of the Krillitanes during this time line was of the planet of Bessan, more than a million native species were destroyed."

"How do you know that? What did you mean when you said you were looking it up?" Sarah Jane questioned, she was letting her journalistic nature get the best of her and dig for the facts.

"We-ell, I'll uh, explain later." The Doctor stammered, trying to move past the awkward explanation. "But, basically, you're right. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take the physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"What're they doing here?" Rose asked, once he finished his lecture mode.

His eyes reflected the horror of what we finally registered as part of their plan.

"It's the children." He breathed out. "They're doing something to the children." Everyone turned together and looked in concern at Alli Rose, who was slowly dangling her arms around her in a circle, looking all but unconcerned.

"Alli, what can you tell me about that top class they placed you in? What are they teaching you in there?"

"I don't know." She sighed, now twirling her hair around her finger.

He gently grabbed her hands and had her look up at him. "Please, this is important, you have to remember what they were doing. Anything at all."

"I can't. Luna told me not to look at that memory. She had to hide it."

"What do you mean? Who's Luna?" Sarah asked, although Mickey was interested to know as well. The Doctor inwardly groaned for what was coming.

 _Crack_

"My apologies, we've never been properly introduced. _I'm_ Luna. Luna Erythro." She replied in a silky voice, shaking the hands of the shocked duo.

"What?" Mickey deadpanned.

 **A/N: Didn't have many requests on what you wanted me to add in or work on. I haven't seen much of the Doctor and Sarah Jane episodes so the references to back then are probably a little off, my bad. :p Also my bad for constantly posting these near midnight, I'm slightly nocturnal. Maybe Santa will read this though when he's delivering everyone's presents, I really hope so, I'm his number one fan. ^-^ Anything else you want your opinion on, just throw it my way and I'll get right on it.**


	25. It's Lu-na, Not Loo-ny

**A/N: Hello! Wow, I haven't posted anything since last year! *snickers* I'm sorry, those jokes get me every time. So, here's the thing, my mind just refuses to post anything that's too long. I can't bring myself to post such long chapters but it kills me to keep dragging this episode out on you guys. I really hope you're okay with that, but if this makes up for it, there's more to the chapter than what's in the episode. Anyhoo, you just go ahead and read. Enjoy!**

 **PS: SON; No lawsuits for me. ^^**

 **Chapter 25**

Luna raised a single eyebrow at Mickey incredulously. "Trouble hearing there? It's a pretty simple sentence."

"Be nice." Rose chastised.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Sarah demanded.

"Well, this is Luna, thought we went through this." He evaded, scratching at his sideburns.

"So, she's _not_ Alli Rose?"

Luna scoffed, "Of course _I'm_ not Alli, I just said I'm Luna."

 _Crack_

"Yeah, I'm Alli, she's Luna." She pointed to herself like that explained everything. "I don't see what's so confusing about this."

"Are you _loony_?" Mickey shouted, not holding back any of his rude mannerisms.

"Mickey!" Rose shouted in shock, the same moment the Doctor shouted, "Oi!"

Alli groaned, "No. I'm Alli."

 _Crack_

"I'm _Lu-na_." She pronounced with precise articulation, "Is he hard of hearing or just a bit slow?" She asked to what seemed like no one in particular.

 _Crack_

"I'm thinking it's either both or he just got dropped on his head as a baby." Alli giggled, enjoying the insulted and bewildered face he was making.

"And I was worried _I_ was going to be a bad influence on her." The Doctor whispered to Rose, still being heard by Luna though.

 _Crack_

"Hey! You are just as bad an influence as I am so we're all to blame in that department."

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?!" Sarah Jane shouted over all the ruckus that was going on in the cramped shop.

A respectful silence fell over the small crowd as the Doctor let out a deep breath. "Let's all head over to Jackie's for the night, I'll explain everything from there. Promise."

Everyone nodded their heads in numb agreement, Sarah moved to grab her dog and shrewdly asked Mickey to help her carry it outside with her. She didn't really need to investigate more into the Doctor's life since she's been away, he seemed happy now that he had a family and there wasn't much more she could do, although she most certainly was getting all the information she could on what was going on with Alli Rose, or Luna Erythro, whoever she was. This Mickey, however, didn't seem to fit anywhere in the picture, a harmless questioning wouldn't hurt anyone.

Luna stayed a little longer in the shop, finishing off the box of chips… fries, she wasn't sure what to call them anymore. Meanwhile, Rose ran after the Doctor when he tried to duck out unnoticed.

Stopping him by shouting, "How many of us have there been traveling with you?"

"Does it matter?" He snapped irritably.

"Yeah, it does if I'm just the latest in a long line."

"As opposed to what?" He spun around, hiding the vulnerability in his eyes with a mask of anger.

She felt her heart throb in pain at the question. _Does he really not feel this way with me?_ She thought to herself miserably, the heartbreak showed in her eyes and all the Doctor felt from seeing it was regret. He didn't see or hear Luna crack open the door to see what the commotion was about.

"I thought you and me were…" Her voice trailed of small before coming back with indignation. "But I obviously got that wrong. I've been to the year five billion right, but _this_? Now, this is _really_ seeing the future. You just leave us behind! Is that what you're going to do to Alli? Or _me_?"

Luna couldn't help but feel a betrayed sense of jealousy about the fact that they were still referring to her as _just_ _Alli_ , she was real too, yet she felt like they were excluding her.

"No." He responded right after. "Not to you. Not either of you." _He's doing it too!_ Luna tetchily thought.

"But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now, you never even mention her." She whimpered, holding back tears. "Why not?"

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you..." _Don't you dare!_ He cut himself off before he could say anything else and truly get his hearts broken.

"What, Doctor?" She felt a surge of hope for him to finish that sentence, to prove he did feel the same. Instead, he gave her a promise.

"You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone."

It clicked for Luna why they weren't together when they obviously should be. _That makes no sense, they should be happy together with whatever amount of time they have left. And here I thought Time Lords were clever._

She heard Alli thinking, _Can you blame him for being too scared to get both his hearts broken? We should try to help him and Rose, it's obviously hard on her too._

 _Agreed._

The concluded their little scheme in time to tune into the conversation once more.

"That's the curse of the Time Lords."

"Time Lord!" Said a surprised echo. The Doctor looked up to the ledge of the building opposite them to be greeted by a large Krillitane swooping down on them. They all hit the ground as one to avoid it when it instead flew menacingly over them, coming close to hitting a few of them. It faded away in the light of the moon as it flew off in the distance towards the school.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah asked in shock.

"But it didn't even touch her, it just flew off! What'd it do that for?" Rose shouted.

The Doctor stood with the distant brewing of a storm lurking in his eyes before he turned to check on everyone, he noticed his most recent companion loitering in the doorway and wondered how much she heard.

They all arrived at Jackie's flat, much to her enjoyment, as she nattered with Rose about everything going on at the Estate while she'd been away. She offered drinks for everyone and rushed to spiff up the sitting room for the sudden company. She swiped up Alli's Scooby from being tucked in the couch cushions and handed it to her eager arms, smiling at her child-like tendency of constantly losing things just like Rose when she was younger.

Rose gave the Doctor a pleading look for help the second Jackie began to drag her off to the kitchen, so he moved to come to her rescue.

"Actually, Jackie. I know that you have a lot of important matters to discuss with Rose but I really think that you should stay in here with us for a bit. This is something you should know too, so we can avoid anymore confusion." At that comment he gave a sideways glance to Luna, meeting a mischievous smirk while she fiendishly stroked her stuffed animal.

Jackie was taken aback when she was asked to stay, she always got left out of these sorts of things, leaving her feeling obligated to comply and take a seat with Rose on the couch.

"Oh. Well, alright. We can always talk about that stuff later, Rose."

Rose raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, impressed at his ability to get her mum to do something without so much as an argument. He met her eyes with a smug gleam in his own, unaware that they locked gazes for a while until they were abruptly pulled out of it.

"Well, Doctor? I think you have some explainin' to do." Mickey demanded in a crude voice, crossing his arms like a petulant child. He kept stealing suspicious glances at Luna, causing her to glare at him.

"Can I help you with something?"

"No, but _you_ obviously need help." He barked at her.

 _Crack_

Alli rolled her eyes and mumbled, "God you're rude." She stopped a moment to think before adding, "Granted, so are we."

"All the same," Sarah Jane interrupted, "You did say you'd explain."

Mickey nodded in agreement with her and sat down in a chair next to Sarah, both looking at the Doctor and waiting for him to start talking. He sighed as he sat on the armchair across from them, getting a surprise as Alli crawled into his lap and curled up as if he was telling stories for bed. He and Rose shared a smile while he situated the tiny child in a more comfortable position and held her in a one-armed hug on his chest.

"Right then, might as well start from the beginning. So, I made an Automated Newspaper Article Archives, or ANAA for short, and we happened to pull up a certain article on Alli Rose here..."

By the time the Doctor managed to finish the story of how they came across little Alli and how Luna came into the picture, she had long since passed out in his lap, curled up in a small ball and clutching her Scooby close to her. Everyone except for Rose looked either shocked, confused, or outraged.

"You did kidnap her!" Jackie shouted, quickly being shushed by him and Rose, an abrupt silence swarmed the room when the girl in questioned stirred in her sleep before relaxing back into slumber. Everyone collectively released a sigh of relief and continued on in a more calm manner.

"I already told you, not exactly." The Doctor protested, "She snuck on-board and because of that, the article confirmed her disappearance. She was never found, I couldn't take her back even if I wanted to."

"I thought that she was-" Sarah Jane stopped herself from relaying what her previous suspicion was but he caught on to her hesitation.

"Thought that she was what?" He asked.

"Well, you and Rose's…" She motioned between them to help them get the picture without her actual saying so.

Both of their eyes widened comically at the point she was making and began retorting at the same time.

"No-no!" He started.

"She's not-"

"-Ours? _No_. We're not even-"

"-Together, ever, like at all!"

"Not once!"

The rambled on and thankfully were saved from further explanation when Sarah raised her hands for them to stop. "I'm sorry for the confusion. Let's just move on to the matter at hand."

"Agreed." They both said with their blushing cheeks, barely even looking at the other out of pure embarrassment.

Jackie rolled her eyes at their sheepish behavior, _Honestly, who do they think they're fooling?_

She thought to herself.

Mickey voiced his opinion that settled the awkward moment that popped up. "I think we should all look at the problem here, and that's _her_ -" He pointed at her, " traveling with _you_." He then pointed at the Doctor.

"What are you talking about, Mickey?" Rose asked exasperated, though the Doctor's gaze began to fall to the innocent face in his lap as he knew the point he was making.

He continued. "The Doctor knows what I'm talking 'bout, he's dangerous, Rose, whether you want to admit it or not. The fact that you haven't gotten hurt yet doesn't prove anythin'. You're smart enough to keep yourself safe, but what about her? She's just a kid and traveling with _him_? She won't survive long, and he knows it."

The Doctor felt shame creep through him like ice, he just let her travel with him without a second thought, he never even stopped to think about the danger he was putting her in. She was only a child! He was just about to dive headfirst into his self-loathing until Rose defended him.

"You don't know him like I do!" He looked up to see her standing up from her seat and directing an angered look at Mickey "The amount of people he protects and saves, the wonders that he shows us that we could never have the chance to see before _more_ than makes up for it. I know him, and I am confident that she is safer with us than if we were to just drop her off with some strange family anywhere or anywhen in time and space. So don't you _dare_ try and tell him that he's the problem, 'cause he isn't!"

Her ire cooled down to give the Doctor a comforting look that he needed, both their hearts warmed at the sight of the caring in their eyes.

Jackie spoke out on Mickey's side however. "Not like that did her any good, you say he'll keep her safe but look what already happened. He shows up and next thing you know she gots voices in her head or some demon possessing her or whatever."

"Mum, that's not what happened, it was an accident. He didn't even know she was on the TARDIS."

"But that's my point! Unless he keeps his eyes on her all the time it's not going to matter, she's gonna get into trouble because that's the only thing around him."

"I trust the Doctor will keep her safe, he knows what to do, he's been around long enough to prove it." Sarah Jane said, standing up from her seat on the couch. "Listen, it's been a long day and we obviously could use the rest." She motioned to the sleeping child in the Doctor's arms.

Fatigue began weighing down on the human's eyelids, forcing them to make a conscious effort to keep them open. The Doctor gently stood up, mindful not to jostle Alli from her sleep.

"Sarah's right, we're gonna need our rest anyway for tomorrow. I'm betting Mr. Finch-y already got the heads up that we know about them. I'll figure out what to do about them while you catch up on some sleep. Do you mind if she sleeps in your room, Rose?"

Rose moved towards her room and opened the door for him. "Not at all, I don't mind sleepin' on the sofa."

The Doctor tucked her and her beloved toy in the sheets of loud pink before he creeped out of the room, softly shutting the door behind them. He didn't notice when Jackie had moved over towards him and pulled him aside to have a hushed word with him.

"Listen. I know Rose trusts you, and I'm more proud of her than she thinks, but don't risk her life." She motioned to the door where Alli was sleeping. "A girl at her age needs a normal life, she doesn't need all the life-threatening situations that you and Rose get caught up in and I don't want to see her get hurt, or worse, _killed_. Unless you can promise me that nothing terrible will happen to her, you owe it to her friends, family, her _parents_... who will never get to see her again, that you will keep her safe. Otherwise, you'd be better off just leaving her with someone capable of doing that."

For once, the Doctor couldn't find words as he looked at the earnest look she held. He lost so many people, that much is painfully true, but could he fight the universe's determination for him to be alone and keep her safe?

He turned his eyes down to the floor, unable to meet hers any longer, and allowed Jackie to confirm her point that he wouldn't be able to.

All she said was, "I thought so." She went to her own bedroom and called out a goodnight to Rose, leaving him standing in the hall outside.

He didn't sleep that night, not that he needed it, but even if he wanted to his mind wouldn't have permitted him that release from his demons. He sat up late in the night, he got up only to re-position Rose's blanket as it slipped off when he heard Alli tossing and turning in her room, and he decided to check on her too. He wasn't expecting to find anything troublesome.

 _It's dark everywhere I look. It's suffocating me to the point that when a single pin-prick of soft white light in the distance shows itself, I set off sprinting for it._

 _I come to a stop beneath the ethereal glow but instead of finding comfort underneath the treasured light, it sets me on edge. I find myself desiring to fall back in the smothering blackness but the second I attempt to move away, a haunting howl paralyzes me._

 _Shining, golden orbs prowl from the inky nothingness, a massive wolf with vicious yet beautiful features reveals itself, stalking me. I feel my heart stutter when it sticks its snout in front of me, my shuttering muscles react to the the deep, guttural growl. The deceitful illumination brightens the shimmering coat as it glistens the promise of powerful muscles on the beast. It makes its way around me once, twice, thrice, four times. I anticipate the next one, gaining no relief as it's absence draws on. I risk glancing behind me to find nothing there, the same eternal emptiness all around me. I turn back around to a frightful sight._

 _Monsters of my worst imagination stand in formation in front of me, the spotlight grows in speed, showing more and more, all varying, all infinitely worse than the next. Emotionless monsters scrutinizing me from behind a shell, robots with gory brains of other creatures in their own head, frozen, blood-thirsty snarls off angelic, demonic statues._

 _They all turn as one, some slowly, some with speed, others just seemed to blink into position, all turning to face one direction just to the left of me. I look to find The Wolf had returned, the fangs in its jowls were dripping with blood, I turn back to them to see fear sketched on most of their faces. But then I hear laughter to the right of me, a heartless laughter I'm familiar with. I turn expecting my demented half but instead find an older man._

 _He's battered and weary, a worn leather jacket covered in dust and specks of red hang from his shoulders. Dark, cropped hair covers his head, a pair of large ears and a nose fitted to him somehow naturally without seeming out of place, but his smile… his cold smile doesn't belong there. Nor do his eyes._

 _They glow with the same ferocity as the wolf, but seem somehow worse. Flickering and swirling with a force of a storm. The spiraling, golden dust begins drifting my way with a purpose. Breathing becomes more labored as the panic sets in of what it might do to me, but it slides eerily past my skin, leaving hairs standing on end._

 _I hear slaughter behind my back, screams and screeches of pain until silence remains. I look back to see the carnage, greeted with oozing parts of what used to be alive. The Wolf and it's heavily padded feet squelch through the viscous liquid pooling on the ground, gliding past me as well, moving towards the man with burning eyes._

 _I scream out for the first time, "Watch out!", but his eyes blaze into my own, seeming satisfied that The Wolf was coming for him. I can't help but watch as the almighty being rips through him, spilling more light from the gashes in his torso. He throws his head back and arms spread wide as the light erupts from him, the blinding brilliance dies down to reveal… The Doctor._

 _His raving, cheshire grin parades a victorious man who shared the same face as the Doctor, but it wasn't…_ couldn't… _be him._

 _He seemed to taste my timidity, relish in it even, before he pointed at me, sending the creature after me. Using only two words. They couldn't be more accurate. The Wolf twisted a monstrous head towards me, hunger gleamed from the jaws of the malicious form as it lugged itself around to face me. It was coming for me. It jumped with wide jaws, ready to attack. All I could do was scream as the Wolf sunk in sharp teeth and…_

The Doctor barely opened the door a crack before he heard muffled whimpers and near screams. He burst through and raced to her bedside to shake her awake from the troubled sleep.

"Alli, wake up. Wake up!"

Alli woke up in gasps and flailing limbs, trying to pry off something that wasn't on her, her sheets were thrown off the bed with her cross-eyed Scooby sailing to the other end of the room. She looked around the dark room in fear, expecting something to pounce on her. He took hold of her hand and tried to calm her down but he couldn't seem to break the spell. He clicked on the lamp next to him to cast light in the night of the room.

"Sh-sh-shhh. It's okay, it was just a bad dream. It's alright, I'm right here." He whispered in a soothing voice, not risking waking anyone in the flat.

She whipped her head towards him in and seemed to scramble away from him more.

"What's wrong?"

"It was so dark!" She cried. "The Wolf! The storm in his eyes! He killed so many, and let the Wolf kill him. You! You were mad, you sent it after me. It was killing me!"

"I would never hurt you, that was just a dream. You're alright now." Concern was cracking through his calming mask at the panic she still held onto from the dream. She clutched her head and retreated into a ball rocking back and forth, repeating a chilling mantra that left the Doctor's blood running colder than usual.

"Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf. Why did you _say it_?" She hissed.

"No. No, that's not possible! It's gone." He rambled, looking back out the door in fear of where Rose slept.

 _Crack_

"Don't look, Alli. I'm hiding it, try not to think about it anymore. It wasn't real, don't worry." Luna whispered in a deep, husky voice from being woken up and concentrating on organizing the dream in the intricate web of their mind.

"What do you mean, 'Hide it.'? Why do you know about Bad Wolf?" He demanded rather eagerly, getting on her nerves.

"All I can say Doctor is that a large number of these bad dreams seem to involve you since we met. Even _I_ don't understand them, so don't bother asking!" Luna snapped, she took a deep breath and spoke in a kinder voice after seeing the hurt and blame on his face. "Listen, I don't like these nightmares anymore than she does, I've been trying to hide them from her but she woke up first. I try not to think about it too much otherwise I risk Alli stumbling over it and remembering. It's not like I can just delete it, it's way too unstable in here to try that." She finished tapping her temple wearily.

"So you know then what's going on in that top class I was asking Alli about? Can you tell me?"

Luna sighed and fell back in the bed in a heap of exhaustion, groaning about the fact that she's awake this late.

"Come on, you can go to sleep soon just- just, tell me what you can."

She glared at him and threw her blanket over her head, blocking him out. He rolled his eyes and pulled them off of her, putting on the most convincing puppy dog eyes that even works on Rose.

"Please?" His last ditch attempt seemed to work as she pulled herself up.

"All I can say is I remember Alli was looking at the computer and put on headphones before we were in a lot of pain and blacked out. It felt like our brain was melting and I'd rather not recall that feeling if you don't mind. Please, just let me sleep now." She croaked, sleep commanding her back.

"Course. Goodnight, Luna."

Before she could wish him a good night back he raised a single finger and poked the middle of her forehead, sending her eyes rolling back and collapsing into a peaceful slumber. Her arms and hair fanned out and spread across the bed. The Doctor stood up and tucked her sprawled out limbs under the covers and proceeded out of the room, his anger brewed to threatening levels. Mr. Finch had not only manipulated innocent children, but he _hurt_ Alli. That was a very dangerous place to stand.

 **A/N: Alright, so I know I must have asked this a long time ago, but do you guys mind if I start writing another story? I only ask because if I do it will take even more time away from this one, but this new story's been stuck in my head for weeks. Pretty please? Next update definitely coming soon, this episode has gone on long enough. XD Until next time my little companions!**


	26. Unintelligent and Easily Excitable

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day to all my lovely little companions out there! ;D I finally got some buffer chapters on my other story (name will be posted below) for it to be posted, it'll probably be posted same time as this one is, this one's my baby though, so it will most likely always be posted first. ^^ Sorry about the wait and everything, and my strange tendencies to always post at night, hopefully I'm not keeping any of you awake. Sorry, I'm rambling, you just go ahead and read. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 26**

The four of them, or five according to Alli and Luna, pulled up to the school in Sarah Jane's car. Everyone about piled out when Luna noticed the Doctor's trouble with the door. She stifled a smirk to the best of her ability and reached around his seat to the door, pulling up the lock. He shot out of the car before anyone else saw his brief streak of stupidity and nodded to Luna in thanks.

She shook her head and finally let crack a smile.

"Well, better get to class." She started to slip away into the rest of the herd of children before the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Actually, Luna, I want you to go with the girls to the Maths room. Rose and Sarah, you crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this."

Rose reached out her hands expecting the sonic screwdriver but watched as he reached back and handed it to Sarah Jane instead. She was about to scowl but he turned back to her, putting Luna's hand in hers.

He stood close and spoke softly so only she could hear him over the roar of surrounding children. "Don't let her wander off, Rose. I think they did something to her and I don't want anything worse to happen. I need you to keep her away from them and keep her safe."

She nodded in shock, caught deep in his gaze of sincerity.

He broke off the intimate moment to shout directions at Mickey.

"Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" He whined, "What, you're gonna let a kid go in there but not me?"

"Well _duh_ , Mickey. It is a school after all." Luna teased, Rose tugged her hand trying to appear stern but had a small smile showing.

"Alright, sorry." Luna sighed.

 _Crack_

"You said you didn't want to go back in there anyways, so there's no reason to be upset. I _have_ to go in, I don't want to be counted as truant." Alli chuckled with her twisted reasoning, reveling in the motion of his mouth gaping like a fish.

"Here, take these." Sarah Jane said, tossing him her car keys. "You can keep K-9 company."

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." The Doctor called back, making fun of Mickey's petulant behavior.

"But he's metal!"

"I didn't mean for him!" He hollered back smirking, only grinning because of Alli's laughter of course.

"What're you gonna do?" Rose asked him as she pulled Alli along to keep up with his brisk walk.

"It's time I had a word with Mister Finch." He spoke calmly, but the underlying tone was menacing to say the least.

As the Doctor made his way into the cramped hallways of the school, he purposefully leaned over the railing and stared down at the figure of Mr. Finch as he looked up at him. The headmaster spun on his heels and made his way towards the school swimming pool, at least the Doctor assumed this was his destination as it was the most private place it speak at the moment. He prowled through the doors of the pool and met the lone Krillitane standing on the other side.

"Who are you?" He demanded, holding back a curt tone.

"My name is Brother Lassa. And you?" He asked pleasantly, as if he had all the time in the world.

"The Doctor. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?" The Doctor quickly brought the subject to avoid beating around the bush that he seemed to be attempting to do.

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day, just imagine." He grinned with a disgusting admiration of the slaughter that he spoke of, the Doctor on the other hand was reeling at what he said.

Alli Rose had already given him that information, not just that, she had the correct time line for the current date _and_ the death toll that the Krillitanes had produced when he only asked to explain what the they were. That was by itself incredible knowledge but what made it even more staggering to him was the fact she had _all_ the documented knowledge of the universe crammed in her head, yet somehow she sifted through it all and managed to relay what she looked up in barely six point three seven seconds. Not only would this pose as a problem for her traveling through time and space with him, but now these Krillitanes were using her for something that she could potentially have unlimited information on. He needed to know what they were doing to her. Now.

"This plan of yours, what is it?"

He cocked his head with curiosity at his sudden question. "You don't know." He stated.

"That's why I'm asking." He ground out, his anger getting the better of him at the thought of her mind being possibly destroyed by their own greed.

"Fascinating." They both began a slow pace towards the other as they sized themselves up. "I always thought of the Time Lords as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and… chaos. Peaceful to the point of indolence. Of course, they're all but extinct, leaving only you. Yet, you seem to be something new."

"If I don't like it… then it will stop." He warned him, amusing the indifferent alien.

"Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" He chuckled in disbelief when they finally reached the other.

He nearly growled when he spoke. "You're crossing a very dangerous line with me. You hurt someone under my protection, a _child_ at that. You should know that I used to have so much mercy, but I'm so old now, my patience with you is running thin."

He glared him down when they were just inches away, the entertained twinkle the man had in his eyes were snuffed out by the Doctor's overbearing fury.

"You get one warning. That was it." The Doctor spun around and plowed through the doors of the swimming pool, leaving him alone before he could even recollect himself to speak.

Alli watched him stalk away through the crowds of children that were dwarfed compared to his elongated size before he vanished around the corner. Rose tugged her hand and they continued their way to the IT classroom Alli had been in previously. When they stepped into the room she rubbed at the side of her head when a hint of pain from the memory threatened to leak through. Sarah continued to make her way to the computers to find a way to crack them open while Rose crouched down to examine her sudden discomfort.

"You alright, love? You're head hurtin' or something?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just tired." She shrugged off, she moved over to one of the seats and sat down, messing around with the computer.

After about five minutes of Sarah struggling with the sonic and Alli playing games, she sat up and tried fidgeting with it a bit more.

Banging it against her palm in frustration. "It's not working." She grunted.

Alli spun around in her seat at the opportunity to have a go with it. "Can I try?"

"No." Rose immediately said to her, "Give it to me." Alli sulked back in her seat while Rose knelt down to work on the hard-drives.

"Used to work first time in my day." Sarah reasoned.

"Well, things used to be a lot simpler back then." She snarked at her, Alli's brow shot up in surprise at her rude attitude towards the woman. Even though she was much better at understanding people than Luna, this anger they held towards each other made barely any sense.

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?"

"Uh-oh." Alli muttered, concerned about another insult war breaking out between the two.

"I've got a feeling you're about to." Rose muttered as she continued on with her attempt to open up the programming on the computer.

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and, I don't want you to feel I'm intruding."

She promptly spun around to face her, causing Alli to lean back in her seat to avoid getting caught in any crossfires.

"I don't feel threatened by you if that's what you mean."

"Right. Good. Because I'm _not_ interested in picking up where we left off."

" _No?_ With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night? 'Cause you must have _some_ standards if you thought he had something as serious as a family and you were still pullin' that!"

Alli's eyes nearly popped out at that statement. What all had she missed last night?

"I would never stoop so low! I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth." She shot back.

"The thing is, when you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit much for you." She held a nastily smug look at that comment as she paced a few steps away and fiddled with the sonic, earning an irate comment back.

"I had no problem with space stuff! I saw things you wouldn't believe."

Rose spun around to face her, taking on the unintended contest. "Try me."

"Mummies."

"I've met ghosts." She shot down in disinterest.

"Robots. Lots of robots."

"Slitheen. _In Downing Street_."

"Daleks!" She shouted.

Rose scoffed at that one. "Met the Emperor."

Alli's head was zipping back and forth between the two like a tennis tournament with a shocked expression. Rapid fire started as the experiences with the Doctor became more and more impressive.

"Anti-matter monsters."

"Gas-masked zombies."

"Real living dinosaurs."

"Real living werewolf."

" _The_ Loch Ness Monster!"

This time, Rose's brow shot up. "Seriously?"

Sarah covered her face in embarrassment over what she just let slip, Rose began to chuckle at the fight that had just escalated.

"Listen to us." Rose muttered, "It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and… we're arguing over the Doctor." She said in disbelief. Rose looked at the older woman with much more respect than when she first met her. She decided it was time to extend the olive branch.

"With you… did he ever do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go 'What?' and he'd look at you like you just dribbled on your shirt?"

Sarah snickered in amusement. "All the time! Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?"

Rose and Alli burst into a fit of giggles as well. "Yeah! Yeah, he does! I'm like, 'Do you two want to be alone?'"

All the girls in the room was clutching their sides when Alli finally broke in breathlessly. "What's great about that, is that he actually calls the TARDIS Sexy!"

No one was even capable of breathing when the Doctor strode into the room after having his conversation with Mr. Finch. He had his hands in his pockets and looked over the room expectantly.

"How's it going?"

That was all he asked, yet Alli still fell out of her chair rolling on the floor and Rose and Sarah were supporting each other as they howled harder.

"What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these-"

He got caught off as Rose began pointing at him and earned even louder chortling from the other two. Now he was beginning to get the hint that they were laughing _at_ him.

"What? Stop it!" He whined in a higher pitch like a child. _Well that's just plain rude! I think I liked it a little bit better when they were fighting._ He thought miserably.

When they caught their breath and the Doctor finished his pouting, the bell had already rung, striking as a bit odd to Alli.

"That's a bit early for the bell to be ringing isn't it?"

" _All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room._ " The loudspeaker warbled, alerting Rose that the kids were going to start coming.

The clammering of students beckoned Rose to the door to send them away. "No, no. This classroom's of of bounds. You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go. _South_ Hall!"

Alli was sitting back down with headphones over her ears, spinning around in her seat and getting tied up in the cord while the Doctor was looping wires around himself as well in his attempt to get inside the computers.

"I can't shift it." He grunted as he still tried to do so.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah protested.

"Anything except a deadlock seal. There's gotta be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?"

"What's a deadlock seal?" Alli asked from the jumble of wires tying her up. The Doctor started spinning her in the other direction to untangle her as he explained it to her.

"Basically it's a lock that's impossible to open with any sonic device, unless you have more than one, _but_ , seeing as I haven't got any of those on hand…" He trailed off, finally freeing her from her own handywork as she stretched with a playful smile. "There we go. You're free!"

Her freedom didn't last long when all the screens flashed on and filtered the alien codes through them. She jumped back to the screen and ignored all other surroundings, enslaved to program.

"Alli!" Rose raced to her side to pull her out of it before the Doctor stopped her from ripping the headphones off.

"Don't! You might cause damage, we don't know the process to turn it off and it might hurt her." He warned, seeing Alli begin to tremble in her seat the longer she sat there, her mouth wording numbers and letters in the form of equations, mumbling silently as she was forced to work. Her face was starting to look flushed as painful concentration etched around her eyes, sweat beading on her brow.

Rose put her hand to her forehead and yanked it back with a hiss, cradling her hand to her chest. "She's really burning up, she's practically on fire!"

"But Doctor, what exactly is this program? Why is it making her do that?" Sarah asked.

"Don't know, some sort of code? Low-level hypnosis possibly?" He murmured, still piecing together the puzzle before it finally fell into place at the recognizable equation. "No. No, they can't be! The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm." He growled out in anger.

"The Skasis what?"

He began explaining, "The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

He felt his hearts twinged in fear at what they were trying to do, it was even worse that they had Alli helping with it. She had all the knowledge in the known universe on hand, this wouldn't go well if she was stuck in the program for much longer.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer? Is that's what wrong with her?" Rose began questioning, rubbing her back to try and calm her jerking.

"Yes." He said, answering both questions. "And the learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil that comes from the kitchens, it works as a- as a conducting agent, makes the kids cleverer." He spat, leaning over the desk and glaring at the screen Alli was typing away at.

"But that oil's on the chips. Me and Alli have been eating them." Rose squeaked looking on in concern at him.

"What's fifty nine times thirty five?"

"Two thousand and sixty five." She said without a beat, proving his point. "Oh my god. Is she gonna be okay?" She breathed out, looking back at the small child in even more fear.

This was when the Doctor nearly pulled out his hair. "I'm not hundred percent certain how exactly her brain might be able to handle it. From what I could already tell she's certainly upped the part of her brain for recollection and memory storage at the time it took her to look up Krillitanes from all the knowledge she had in the first place. That itself is an impressive amount of speed, but the oil is speeding that up, faster than she had originally planned and… oooh." He groaned.

"What?"

"She already told me last night, that's why Luna hid it! She said it felt like her mind was melting because it _is_ , if the oil is burning through her head at the speed she's going at, it's gonna kill her." He growled out at dangerous tones.

"I don't understand, why would they do that?" She hissed, comforting her as best as she could.

"They probably just thought she was some clever kid they could throw into their pile and use her to their advantage."

"But why use the children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah questioned once more.

"No, it's got to be children. The God Maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their _souls_."

"Let the lesson begin." A familiar voice broke in. Everyone, save Alli, had turned to look at Mr. Finch standing in front of the door, still looking smug even as they figured out his plan.

"I must say, you have quite the remarkable child on your hands, she solved nearly seventy percent in just one day. We're closer than ever to solving it, thanks to her. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality could become clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and _improve_ it."

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things the way they are. You know, when you aren't melting children's minds for more power." He ground out, trying his best to hold back his temper.

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve world order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?"

He stepped closer. "No, someone like _you_." The Doctor's eyes widened at what he was offering. "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn."

Sarah knew how tempting it must have be for him and tried to help him see what was wrong with this. "Doctor, don't listen to him!"

"And you could be with him throughout eternity." He switched to her, luring her into the idea as well. "Young, fresh… never wither, never age, never die." He turned back to the Doctor. "You can even keep the child safe, protect her from any pain or suffering. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone." He breathed out, his eyes were glazing over at the thought.

"Yes." He pressed, victory starting to show prematurely.

"I could stop the war."

"No." Sarah reasoned. "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world… or a relationship… everything has it's time. And everything ends." She knew it was time for her to move on past the Doctor, to let go, and she knew this would make him see.

The Doctor gained a hardened look back in his eyes, his anger came back with a vengeance when he still heard Alli typing away furiously as her mind burnt. He picked up the closest chair and hurdled it at the massive screen on the wall, shattering it to pieces and shutting down the other computers like dominos. Alli blinked tears out of her eyes and looked around in confusion at the scene taking place.

"Out!" He screamed taking her tiny hand into his grip and pulling her pass a very wrathful Mr. Finch.

They hurdled down the staircase to get away from the screeches that were multiplying and coming their way before they collided with Mickey and a kid Alli recognized as Kenny.

"What's going on?" Mickey questioned before being answered by the alien, bloodthirsty outcry that sounded down from the direction they were running from.

"Run now! Ask questions later!" Was all she was able to shout out as she was dragged along by the Doctor's long stride.

They all burst into the canteen to try and make it towards the TARDIS before the headmaster burst through the doors as well, followed by an entourage of his bat-like brethren.

"Are those my teachers?" Kenny asked in a bit of a daze, the Doctor didn't bother looking at him as he monitored the room but answered anyway.

"Yeah. Sorry."

 _Crack_

"If it makes you feel any better, they could also be the lunch ladies or the nurse." Luna commented.

"Doesn't really make me feel better."

"Well, I tried."

"We need the Doctor and the female child alive." Mr Finch shouted over them. "As for the others? You can feast."

"Duck!" She shouted, tossing Kenny under the table and picking up a nearby chair to defend herself.

"Get down!" The Doctor shouted to her, using similar tactics to fight off the hungry creatures. Her scream snapped his head towards her direction and felt fear settle in his stomach.

A Krillitane was swooping down and gripping Luna's wrist, just as it was beginning to lift her off the ground it was blasted to the side by a red beam and dropping her back on the ground, further aggravating the headmaster as he screamed.

"K-9!" Sarah cried out in pride for her brilliant dog.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress." His robotic voice peeped.

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted out in agreement, sending everyone out the doors. "K-9, hold them back!"

"Affirmative, master." The Doctor nodded and made his way out as well as K-9 shot at the circling Krillitanes. "Maximum defence mode!"

The Doctor sealed the doors behind him as he ran after the group, unaware of K-9's diminishing power supply.

"Power supply failing." His beams whined down in energy but he still shot at what he could until there was nothing left.

"Forget the shooty dog thing" Mr. Finch groaned at them, getting them back on track.

"Power… supply… failing."

They all were regrouped in the Doctor's classroom as he paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair. He stopped when he finally realized something.

"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil." He murmured, he then shouted in his excitement causing everyone to jump "That's it! They've changed their physiology so often even their own _oil_ is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" He asked towards Rose.

"Barrels of it."

A clambering and clawing at the door alerted them that the Krillitanes had caught up to them, now attempting to break the door down.

The Doctor spoke in quick session over the panic. "Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey-"

"What now, hold the coats?" Luna rolled her eyes, trust him to complain in the worst moments. The Doctor continued speaking like he hadn't said anything

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?"

Luna stared at him like _he_ was the one who dribbled on his shirt, he looked at Kenny to see he had a similar stare. She glanced over his shoulder to see the fire alarm and grinned at Kenny.

"Would you care to do the honors?" She asked him, holding her hand out towards the alarm.

He waltzed over towards it and smashed the glass with his elbow, sending the ringing down throughout the school. The Doctor grinned at him and pulled open the battered door to find the overgrown bats gripping their ears in agony.

They all hurdled past them and down the hall, Mickey branched off to free the children from the school by the time the ringing abruptly stopped. They passed the canteen and were re-joined by K-9.

"Master."

"Come on, boy. Good boy." He cooed as he rolled along side them.

They burst into the kitchen and he made a bee-line for the metal barrels. He growled as he jumped to the next one, then the next one, then the next one.

"They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must have done that. I can't open them."

"Can't we just pry them open with something?" Luna asked as she dug through the utensils for a makeshift crowbar.

"Can't. This is titanium, one of the few metals that can't be dissolved by the oil's composition, but the point is it's much stronger than your run-of-the-mill stainless steel."

"Then what do we do?" She shouted, tossing the ladle back into the drawer.

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing." K-9 relayed, seeing as that was the only option he had, the Doctor had no other choice.

"Right. Everyone out the back door. No exceptions." He added pointedly to Luna as she opened her mouth to object. "K-9, stay with me."

The girls all filed out of the door and waited in anticipation for them to make their way out. Mickey made his way out the doors with all the dazed children behind him, leading them out of the school.

"How'd everything go?" Luna asked with a smile, seeing him actually do what he was told for once.

"I got 'em all unplugged, literally. Though it would 'ave been harder." He said with a pleased voice.

"That's usually how it works. Something so simple can look all extravagant and complicated, part of the reason the Doctor's ego gets so inflated." She chuckled. Mickey looked contemplative at her for a moment before finally speaking.

"Are you Luna right now?"

"Yup." She chirped, popping her 'p' much like the Doctor. "What gave it away?"

"Jus' the way you talk. It's smarter and, less jittery I guess."

 _Crack_

"Are you saying I'm unintelligent and easily excitable?" Alli challenged with mock offensiveness.

 _Crack_

"Just let him have it, he's finally figured it out."

"Definitely different people." He mumbled.

Sarah started getting antsy and went to wait by the doors for him and K-9 to come back out, worrying for the safety of not only the Doctor, but her last connection to her travels with the Doctor.

The Doctor was calculating where K-9 would be able to shoot from so it would have maximum power from the shot at the right moment to fully splatter on the Krillitanes and _still_ get out in time to avoid the explosive chemical reaction while lugging K-9 out when his battery supply fails on him. In other words, he had a lot of physics to do and not a lot of time to do it. He was lining up the barrels for him to shoot at when K-9 interrupted his thought processes.

"Capacity for only one shot, Master. For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat."

"But you'll be trapped inside!" He reasoned, kneeling beside his faithful friend.

"That is correct." He nodded.

"I can't let you do that." He breathed out. He was not only his pet, but Sarah's as well. She cared too much about him and all the history and meaning he had attached to him. K-9 left no area to reason though.

"No alternative possible, Master."

The Doctor's hearts weighed down in his chest as he stared with sad eyes at one of his best companions. "Goodbye, old friend."

"Goodbye, Master."

He stared at him in earnest. "You good dog." He patted the side of his face as his tail and ear wiggled in appreciation.

"Affirmative." He punctuated cheekily for a robot.

As he dashed out the doors outside, he looked in sorrow at Sarah Jane's worried expression when he came out by himself.

"Where's K-9?"

"We need to run." He gently grabbed her as he carted her away from the building.

"Where is he? What have you done!" She cried, struggling to get out of his grasp and go back for her dog.

The Doctor motioned to Mickey to get everyone away from the building, Mickey turned to the kids and shouted, "Come on, guys! Let's go, let's go! Run!"

They began sprinting away from the school at his words and stumbled from the loud explosion trembling the ground. They all scooped up the papers blown from the school and tossed them into the air in celebration.

"Yes!" Kenny cheered, relieved everyone was free from the trance they were under.

"Did you have something to do with it?" A young, blonde girl in a ponytail asked, Luna knew her as Melissa, and from the subtle signs and local gossip, he had a bit of a crush on her.

She went up behind him and decided to do him a favor. "You should have seen him! He pulled the fire alarm, fought off the teachers with chairs, he even broke into the kitchen and set barrels of acid on fire!" She shouted excitedly, winking at Kenny as he smiled in thanks. She backed away just enough to hear her shocked reply.

"Did you really?"

"Yeah. I did." He drawed out seriously, looking as impressive as he could. It worked as her eyes bugged out and she looked at him in a new light.

"Oh my God. Kenny blew up the school! It was Kenny!" She shouted enthusiastically. _She must have a thing for bad boys_. Luna thought. _To each their own_. Alli chuckled.

The school yard was all chanting "Kenny!", as they hoisted him on their shoulders.

Luna looked over to see Sarah Jane broken down and weeping in the Doctor's arms as he did his best to comfort her. K-9 didn't make it then, but she had a feeling the Doctor wasn't going to actually let K-9 stay dead.

They all walked as a group through the park when Sarah said she would join them after she calmed down, finally coming across the TARDIS.

"Well how did you get all the way over here?" Luna questioned Her, walking up and stroking the TARDIS before she looked to the Doctor for an answer.

"That would be the HADS. Hostile Action Displacement System. Since the school had blown up, She displaced herself away from the explosion or other forms of violence and relocated here. Clever isn't she?" He bragged without any sort of modesty. Luna smirked and shook her head at his fondness for his time machine, she went inside with Rose and Mickey when the Doctor got the hint to go inside as well.

The Doctor escorted the girls over to the medical bay and gave both of them tiny green pills that tasted like gummy bears.

" _This_ , is going to neutralize the oil in you, don't want you get any more headaches now do we?"

"Hold on, I never got any headaches." Rose retorted.

"Well you would have eventually, most of those kids were fine too, but then they started getting them. Alli only got them right away since her head's more tempermental now."

Luna narrowed her eyes at him. "Alli wasn't the only one who got headaches you know. I had to deal with most of them."

"I was referring to you both! I just say _Alli_ because technically she was here first." He defended, he began shifting around at her glare as the silence was carried over before she spoke.

"What makes you think I wasn't already there?" She growled, she stormed off into the depths of the TARDIS leaving the Doctor and Rose staring at her retreating figure. He stared in confusion at her bitter tone, unsure of what he did wrong. The TARDIS hummed angrily at him as they made their way back to the console room where Mickey was still waiting.

"This place ain't so bad once you get used to it." Mickey admired, smiling at the mismatched centre.

"It wasn't bad to begin with." Rose said in a smug tone, causing the Doctor to smile proudly at his pink and yellow companion.

The Doctor looked at his monitor and saw Sarah Jane walk up towards the doors and hesitate. He bound for the doors and opened them up for her.

"Cuppa tea?" He invited, opening the doors wide for her to see the new desktop theme.

"You've redecorated." She noticed, still leaving him in anticipation of her opinion.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I prefered it the way it was, but uh, yeah. It'll do." She stammered out, careful around her reaction to it so she didn't injure his pride.

"Well I love it." Rose boasted. Sarah figured out that this was probably why the TARDIS was themed like this.

"Hey you, what's… forty-seven times three-hundred and sixty-nine?" She teased in a friendly manner.

"No idea. It's gone now. The oil's faded." Rose shrugged off.

"But you're still clever. _More_ than a match for him." The Doctor thanked their hearing quality wasn't as advanced as his, otherwise they would have heard his hearts stutter at the possibility of Rose-

 _Just stop torturing yourself._ He scolded himself.

"You and me both. Doctor?" She asked, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us." He offered with hope of her joining him, just like old times.

"No." The Doctor tried to hide his disappointment but she pressed forward. "I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?"

Everyone turned to Mickey in surprise, especially Sarah Jane, before he further clarified.

"Not with you," He added to her before turning towards the Doctor, "I mean with you. Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there. I could even help out with taking care of Alli… or Luna, whichever."

No one seemed to notice Rose cringe and turn away at the request to travel with them.

"Oh go on, Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, a _Mickey_ Smith. You need a Smith on board." Sarah encouraged.

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh." He teasingly accepted, if Sarah Jane Smith suggested it, she must see potential in him.

"Rose, is that okay?" Mickey asked after finally picking up on her blatant disapproval.

"No, great. _Why not_?" She lied through her teeth, sarcasm weighing down on the invitation.

"Well, I'd better go." Sarah excused herself, Rose came up to her in need of her advice of what to do.

"What do I do? Do I stay with him?" Rose searched her eyes for help, knowing that she went through near the same thing she did, and how it felt to just be the latest in a long line of his companions.

"Yes." Sarah reassured her. "Some things are worth getting your heart broken for." She pulled her into a hug. "Find me… if you need to, one day, Find me."

She pulled back and coasted a small smile out of the young woman. Sarah made her way to the door to find the Doctor already holding the door open for her. Completely unaware of just how much more she meant to him by convincing Rose to stay. The Doctor's hearts were racing when he heard Rose ask if she should stay, why wouldn't she? Was it really that big a deal to invite Mickey on board?

He stepped out as well and closed the door behind them when Sarah turned around to talk to him.

"It's daft, but I haven't ever thanked you for that time, and like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Something to tell Alli Rose and Luna when we come by to visit?" He asked hopefully, grinning wider at her eager expression.

"Oh I should think so! You know it's completely justifiable I thought she was your daughter, she's just like you in every way that I'm positive that she wouldn't get enough of those tales of our adventures."

He gazed off with a distance look in his eyes. "I know she would, she's too _much_ like me though, that's the problem." He lowered his eyes and painfully muttered, "I have no idea what I was thinking letting a child come with me."

He looked up to see Sarah place a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, I have complete faith in you to keep her safe. She's a smart girl from what I've seen, and from my experience, I know she'll be okay."

He smiled softly at her words and she managed to choke out her farewell. "Goodbye, Doctor."

" _Oh_ , it's not goodbye." He shrugged off before she immediately spoke once more.

"Say it, please. This time. Say it."

He looked deep into her dewy eyes, seeing once more the young and adventurous Sarah Jane Smith he would always remember.

"Goodbye. My Sarah Jane." He smiled, pulling her in for a final embrace and lifting her off the ground with a chuckle. He gave her one last glance before he made his way back to the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. He pulled and pushed on the console, sending them into the vortex.

Sarah listened with a heavy heart as the blue box she had known for so long faded away as it had down so many years ago. She walked away as far as she could before she gave in and turned to glimpse one last view of her old life, finding the most wonderful surprise.

The crackle of leaves swirling across the pavement pattered against the familiar yet newly shiny sides of K-9. His image emerging from behind the TARDIS.

"K-9!" She shouted jovially, crouching down to meet his approaching figure.

"Mistress!" He greeted pleasantly, coming to a full stop in front of her with waggling ears.

"But, you were blown up!"

"Master rebuilt me. My systems are much more improved with new undetectable hyperlink facilities."

"Oh!" She chortled in her hands at his explanation. "He replaced you with a brand new model!"

"Affirmative." He nodded.

"Yep. He tends to do that." She mused. "Come on, you. Home. We've got work to do."

"Affirmative."

She pulled herself up and walked through the parks with a much lighter spring to her step, strolling with K-9 to her new adventures.

Jackie Tyler poured herself a glass of wine before she started to spiff up her flat. She pushed open Rose's door and clicked on the light, taking in her messy bed that Alli slept in and moved around the room as she tidied it up. Finally placing the pillows in their position, she couldn't seem to find the last one. She ducked down to look below the bed and saw the pink pillow in question under the window on the other side of the room. With a huff, she pulled herself up and strolled over to scoop it up, revealing Alli's Scooby Doo from underneath it. Jackie shook her head in amusement and simply placed the lonely toy on the bed.

 **A/N: Basically everything that happened here that seems like silly fluff or angst happened for a reason, it will eventually all come together. Also, name of the story is called the Right Fit, and, yes, it is for Jessica Jones. I am infatuated with our good King Tennant and obviously, was not pleased with the ending. SPOILER ALERT! If you havbe not seen all of Jessica Jones, don't read it. Seriously, I spoil the end at the very begginning. Hope you enjoy it though!**

 **1: Do you want some other adventuers with Mickey here or dop you just want to jump straight into the way the story already goes?**

 **2: Let me know if you have any other questions or suggstions. Until nest time my little copmanions!**


	27. Pushing Buttons

**A/N: Hello! Wow! I am so pleased that I was able to get out another story, even more so that I'm finding time to work on both of them. ^^ This story was inspired by a dream I had about Doctor Who and this little world I made in it. I hope you have some fun with it, it might get a bit ridiculous but I figured that, hey, I'm weird, the shows weird, and my subconscious is** ** _definitely_** **weirder, so, this should all work out... hopefully. ;D Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: SON... we-ell, technically I own the little world in here, so I guess it should be SOMN (Still Own Mostly Nothing)**

 **Chapter 27**

"Right then, where to next?" The Doctor jumped about in an animated fashion, pulling over the monitor and typing in possible coordinates.

"I think I should try looking for Alli- er, um, Luna, first." She corrected herself. "She probably wouldn't want to miss anything."

The Doctor simply nodded his head as she left the console room, he continued his navigation in a more sedate fashion before Mickey jolted him out of it.

"So where do you suggest then? Universe is a big place, I doubt I'd 'ave any clue as to where to start."

"Right you are on that Mickey-mick-Mickey!" He flipped a switch with a flourish once more and a resounding _ping_ from the controls. Mickey bit back the small feeling of disappointment from the lack of turbulence.

"Why should your first trip even _be_ planned? There's way too much out there we'll miss, so, I'll just let the old girl here choose for us." He grinned proudly when he poked the small button that was hidden under what looked like a bike handle.

"Wicked! You've got a random button?" He shifted over to see it before he corrected him.

"We-ell, technically I've got a hundred and twenty-six, but seeing as there's only humans onboard, I use this one."

Mickey was dumbfounded before he spoke again. "Right. Yeah, forgot 'bout that. What other aliens have you traveled with before?"

The Doctor glanced down the archway before the TARDIS informed him how long the girls would take. After seeing how devastated Sarah Jane was for him not mentioning her to his other companions, he decided it was time for him to tell them about them, even if he started with the ones that weren't human first.

"We-ell, unsurprisingly some of them were just distant relatives of humans, like Leela. _Bit_ savage, but she was a wonderful person honestly."

Luna perched herself in a hammock that was fastened to the high corner of her room, sitting indian-style with a new notebook that she scribbled furiously in. Her face was set in a stern expression as she shut the world out.

 _Crack_

"You know I'm grateful for you taking most of the pain and the nightmares away, right?"

 _Crack_

Luna sighed and set down her bright blue feather quill, her pique demeanor melting away from her face, leaving a petulant sulk behind. "I know you are, and that makes me happy and everything, but it just hurts that they don't treat me like I'm… you know… _real_."

 _Crack_

"What do you mean? You _are_ real."

 _Crack_

"They don't seem to understand that though."

 _Crack_

"Well let's be fair here, it took me almost a year to figure it out all on my own, it might take them a while too if you don't just tell them."

 _Crack_

"What would be the point of telling them if they don't bother to figure it out on their own?"

Silence followed after her question and she nodded her head in a glum victory that her argument won. She turned back to her notebook and finished writing down the dream of the Bad Wolf. She turned to the next page and began drawing what she remembered when she heard a gentle voice calling up to her.

"Hey, love. How you doin'?" Rose called up to her.

"Fine." She grunted, not looking away from the eyes she was trying to recall on the terrifying man.

"Can we talk?" She gently asked.

"We are."

"Yeah, but can we do it from a position that's not gonna put a crick in my neck?" She giggled, slightly exasperated.

Luna looked up out of confusion and then gazed down at Rose standing with her head tilted all the way back to talk to her. She smiled kindly and nodded her head, snapping her book shut and rolling off the high hammock to the ground nearly twenty feet below. Rose gasped in shock and moved to catch her but it was too late, she hit the ground. The pale, hardwood floors morphed around her and allowed her to sink fairly deep before shooting her back into the air once more, arching her through the air and letting her land on her feet with a slight stumble.

"One day I will stick that landing." She muttered.

Rose gripped her chest and let out a breath of air, settling the panic that had risen. "'S like you're trying to set a record for the amount of heart attacks you're givin' me."

"I'm shooting for three today." She laughed, her lips pulling up a grin.

Rose ambled over towards the bed and sat on the edge, patting the seat next to her for her to join. She followed suit and sat down, setting the book down between them.

"Do you want to talk about today?" She asked, mindful to keep the question vague to not upset her. Luna traced her finger across the cover of her and Alli's dream journal, pondering on whether to tell Rose like Alli suggested or have her ask herself. Rose seemed to notice her inner struggle and asked something different.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She answered in an instant, eager to avoid something.

"You went through a lot today, 'specially with that Krillitane oil. I jus' wanted to know if you were okay." She smoothed her hair behind her ear and rubbed her back in a calming motion the Luna thought felt really nice, it reminded her of home.

"I'm okay now. I don't even remember most of it, I forced us to blackout."

Rose furrowed her brow in concern. "The Doctor said that you felt like your mind was melting. Is that why you blacked out?"

Luna nodded mutely, making an effort to not recall that particular memory. Rose felt her heart break for the little girl, she went through so much pain but she was still a child. She looked down and noticed the neater version of what her dream journal used to look like.

"Did you get yourself a new dream journal then?"

"Yeah. We had it for what I think was a year when we were in here. It felt weird not to write them down after doing it for so long."

"Are they still nightmares?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm used to it now though. I don't think I've ever had a _nice_ dream."

Rose stressed her head for something to say, but they way she spoke so plainly about having constant nightmares left her floundering. Eventually, she spoke.

"Can I... ?" She motioned to her journal for her permission, which she gave a simple nod to. She cracked open the scribbled pages and let them fall open to the most recent page.

She was shocked by the disturbing image of both her Doctors and a massive Wolf that was charging towards her. Her first Doctor on the left seemed ripped to shreds, massive claw marks with some kind of dust pouring out and covered in spots that had yet to be colored, but you could tell it would be blood, portraying him as the soldier he once was. His eyes were still blank, only almost finished, leaving it empty like a demon and had a disturbing smile, but not as terrifying as her Doctor on the right.

His grin was manic, delighted even of the terror you could feel from the page, his eye were finished this time and incredibly dark, almost completely so. An arm drawn outstretched and pointing in the direction the Wolf was heading, as if he was the one controlling it. His clothes were identical to the one the first Doctor wore, still tattered but not glowing like before. Like he regenerated, but she didn't know about that. How was she just dreaming up all this without knowing about the Doctor's past or what he does? She never even met her first Doctor, how did she draw him so accurately?

"Do you know him?" She pointed to the ninth Doctor. Luna shook her head.

"I only know him from that dream, that was the first nightmare Alli woke up to since I've been here, I've been hiding them from her but I wasn't quick enough this time to hide it first."

"Wait. You've been having all these nightmares by yourself?" Luna nodded.

"She would just think that she didn't have any dreams for the night, but now she knows I've been keeping them from her."

"How does Alli not remember them? It's still the same head."

"I flood her mind with other things to distract her while I shove the dream far in the back where she doesn't look. She'll stumble across them eventually but by then she won't be as sensitive to them as to when she wakes up. At least I hope so. She really doesn't like not knowing things."

"So, you've been dealing with her nightmares and nearly all of her pain, forcing her to black out when it's too much for her to handle, and you never said?" Rose gaped in disbelief at her indifferent look.

Luna shrugged. "What would be the point of saying I did?" She tugged her tie off from the school uniform over her head and chucked it onto the floor. "Well, I say it's time to throw away these godawful clothes."

"Language." Rose scolded jokingly.

"If you wore this scratchy sweater for as long as I have, you'd want to get rid of it too."

"Right then, have fun _disposing_ of it." She laughed. "We're waiting for you in the console room."

"Be there in a second!" She hollered, barreling towards her own wardrobe. Rose shook her head and made her way down the corridors. After walking for a couple minutes, she started hearing the Doctor's muffled voice bouncing down the walls.

"You're joking!" Mickey laughed at something he said.

"I am _not_. Frobisher was a Whifferdil and he _preferred_ to be a penguin."

"You're telling me you traveled through time and space with a penguin?"

"Whifferdil! Honestly, you have the attention span of a- Rose! Did you find her then?" He cheered up when he saw her, taking it down a notch at her still irritable look towards him and his overly jovial attitude he had conversing with Mickey.

"Yeah, she's getting ready now, she was jus' writing in her dream journal." She jerked her thumb behind her.

"Oh! She's still doing that?" She began shifting on her heels, checking behind her to see if there was any sign of her.

"Yea. We need to talk though, Doctor. She showed me a drawin' of her dream and, it looked like-"

Rose was cut off when Luna shouted out her arrival. "Ready!" She skidded into the room sporting a deep red dress that fell to her knees with the same silver high top sneakers for running on. Her wild hair spilled over her right shoulder with a smattering of a few strands sticking to her face.

"Sorry I took a while, I seemed to have lost track of the time." She puffed, blowing a couple stray hairs from her face. "Where are we off to then?"

"Right!" The Doctor clapped his hands. "We don't have any destination in mind really, so we're gonna have the old girl here pick for us at random."

Luna smirked and ran up to the controls, she earned a curious look from them before the panic spread through the Doctor's features of what she was about to do.

"Wait!" He shouted a second after she pressed the same button under the bike handle he had pressed before, this time however, she sent the whole room hurtling to it's side. The Doctor gripped the controls and began pumping some device that looked suspiciously like a bike pump in an attempt to even them out and pressing more buttons that flashed for his attention. After a final jolt, they landed, all panting from the surprise.

"Little bit of a warnin' next time." Rose grumbled, pulling herself up.

"Did you just dismantle a bike and stick it into the console?" Luna asked calmly, getting up and spinning a bike pedal that was bolted in as well. He swatted her hand away from it as he kept tending to his precious time machine.

"Well Orville wasn't using it, he was busy working with Wilbur. There, that should take care of that." He muttered and turned away from the controls, glaring pointedly at Luna. "You're not supposed to _just_ _press_ the button, there's a whole, process to it. Besides, Mickey was supposed to press the button, it's his first trip, he should press the button!"

"How do you expect me to control myself around buttons?" Luna defended, playing the innocent card.

"I'm alright with it. Still get to go on an adventure." Mickey added, straightening out his clothes.

"See? He's alright with it. He can always press the button next time if it makes you happy."

"I'm not... that's... I'm." He stuttered before huffing out a sigh. "Oh never mind, let's just go."

Mickey shot a grin and made for the doors with Rose on his tail, they headed straight outside and closed the door just after Mickey let out an amazed gasp.

The Doctor added some finishing touches to the TARDIS before he sprinted towards the door and grabbed his favorite coat from Janis Joplin. He luckily never got a solid grip on the handle when reaching for the door as a strong electric shot jumped up at his fingers, sending his arm flailing back.

"Gah! What was that!?" He whined while nursing his fingers, he turned to a snickering Luna at the controls, suspiciously close to a particular button that controlled the electrical currents that he could pulse through the ship. "Luna…"

"Yes?" She answered as guiltless as before.

He put his hands on his hips and scolded her. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what you did, don't act all innocent."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She smirked, twirling the red skirt of her dress back and forth.

"Alright then, you're grounded from the console until you figure out what I'm talking about."

Her eyes popped out as if someone took away her favorite toy. "What?! But that's not-"

"Ah! No if's and's or but's. Now let's go unless you want to be grounded from leaving the TARDIS." He pointed towards the doors with a look that screamed 'don't talk back'.

"Fine." She grumbled, stomping her way out the doors. He shook his head with exasperation, he never remembered if his children or grandchildren were ever this stubborn, then again, humans were typically more obstinate compared to Time Lords.

Luna's anger dissipated the moment she stepped out the creaking doors. As far as she could see it was a flat, caramel colored land with beautiful, extravagant skyscrapers of the same color piercing the horizon. The sky itself was a crisp green, making the entire world bare the resemblance of a caramel apple, which was fitting as the air smelled sweet. Tiny, pearly dots in the sky showed off the numerous moons the planet had, even though they were ridiculously small. Her feet started to sink into the ground, making it feel like she was walking on air. She giggled, squelching her feet in the strange substance and pulling them up to make a sucking 'pop'.

The Doctor grinned at her playful nature, glad to see she wouldn't let her displeasure spoil her enjoyment of the alien planet.

"It's been awhile since I've been here! It's the year twenty-nine forty on the planet of Crispal, home to the delightful Criskalians. Now, there's a race that has one of the best societies in the universe. Those that are talented, hard-working and kind are the ones that live the best in life. See those skyscrapers? The reason they look the same color as the planet is because _it is_ the planet. The ground has a strange reaction to movement, like so."

He paused his ramblings and made a swift kick to the ground, shooting a jet of caramel ground into the air before it freezed mid-flight. While it was still attached to the ground, the kick formed a rock solid arch that hung in the air before it melted just as suddenly into the ground as to when it was launched. This earned some impressed looks from his companions as they stared in wonder at the ground.

"Because of the planet's own pull and the many small gravitational influences from it's fifty-seven moons, it's suspended in the air before being soaked back into the ground, how fast that happens depends on how elaborate the structure is. But! It also happens to make a funny little noise if it's managed to be pulled from the ground, inspiring the name."

This time instead of kicking, he stomped on the ground which formed a glob to raise at his side, looking like a reverse raindrop with the thin neck and bulbous ending. He quickly grabbed the orb and started walking away with it, pulling the neck along with him and thinning it out until it finally snapped.

KLACK!

Rose gasped at the noise. "That sounded like a person sayin' it!"

He chuffed a pleased noise as he turned the now hard orb over in his hands. "Klack Clay. Certainly earns it's name doesn't it? Composition and texture of the clay as well as the physics implied when it rebounds into a shape creates the sound of the word, _klack_. Wonderful innit?"

"What does that 'ave to do with how good the society is?" Mickey pondered, experimenting with the ground too, trying, and failing, to pull a glob of clay from the ground but just getting tangled in the long string he was creating.

"Because it's all about the clay, Mickey! It takes skill, talent and a precise movement to truly master how to sculpt even the simplest of things. And just _look_ at those skyscrapers. To be an architect on this world is the equivalent of being a talented movie star back on Earth. The level of intricate detail put into each of those buildings is astonishing, if you work hard enough to get to that level of talent, you become part of the high society of architects. Since they work so closely together, being able to work with others and be pleasant is just as important, can't just rely on your skills. That's what makes this planet so brilliant though! The best of the best get to live their life in luxury, no possible way for any crooked or corrupt individuals to rise to any form of power."

Rose smiled at his ramblings and observed the massive building that were even more impressive before something came to mind. "How are those buildings even here though? You said they get reabsorbed by the ground after a while."

The Doctor beamed in pride at her observant question. "Well yeah, they get reabsorbed if it's something _simple_ , but it stays a whole lot longer if it's more complex. After time though it will lose its resistance to gravity and sink back in the clay. Since all their buildings and histories get literally wiped away after a period of time they don't really have a sense of culture. Keeps wars from being started or any biased nature to take hold through any generations, one of the most peaceful worlds out there because of it."

 _Crack_

"Then what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Alli Rose beamed and sprinted straight for the city, not taking into account that Mickey had just kicked the ground in frustration when the clay he almost got separated oozed back into the ground. A straight beam shot out instead a graceful arch and blocked off her path and a painful "Oomph!" sounded from her as she bent around the clay and slammed her back into the squishy ground. She wheezed from the sudden air knocked out from her and blinked a few times to see a worried Doctor and Rose kneeling over her.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Rose coddled her while she pulled herself up.

"Is anything hurt? You didn't feel anything snap did you?" The Doctor started examining her and scanning her torso for bruising. Alli just shook her head and glared at a mortified Mickey.

"Did you seriously just clothes-line me?" She asked in a mock-shocked expression, to which he stuttered back in fear of getting in trouble.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see ya and I forgot that the ground did that an' stuff! I was jus' tryin' to get the ground to do the thing and I'm so sorry!" He blubbered, finally pausing to breath when Alli was laughing until her face was red.

"You're _fine_ , I was just messing with you. Come on though, let's go already!"

She grabbed a hold of the Doctor's hand as he held on to Rose as strode towards the city. Mickey dragging behind still grumpy about getting messed with by her, he was worried it was going to start being a regular thing. The streets were bustling with strange creatures that resembled something a of a popsicle-stick version of a stick bug. They were a lighter tan compared to the warm colored clay around them and had a mess of legs underneath them, impossible to count as they constantly moved, yet somehow they still moved gracefully together. Their thin, wide bodies stuck out with long and knobby arms and balanced a large sphere of a head that spun around without any notion of it being attached.

"Now don't stare." The Doctor tugged Alli's hands, making her snap her open mouth shut.

"You should respect them as much as they respect you, and they tend to do that with most foreigners."

"Why's that then?" Rose asked, her face giving off the look of hunger for knowledge that he always adored from her, he mentally shook his head from his thoughts.

"Travellers from other worlds have an incredible amount of difficulty making it through all those moons up there. They all move at random orbits, different speeds, only the wealthiest can afford the most agile ships to maneuver through that mess. _But_ , according to their ethics, the wealthy must obviously be the same as those that are wealthy here, talented and kind and hard-working, so naturally, they respect them."

As if on cue, an official looking Criskalian scuttled over to them and somehow bowed towards them, looking quite comical as he bent right where his legs ended and torso began, Alli thought it looked something similar to a limbo pole.

"Our deepest apologies. We never received any indication of your arrival. May I pardon you for some identification?" He said, his voice coming out as a shock to Rose as it was much deeper than she would have thought, his accent sounding almost rounded as he spoke.

"Oh that's quite alright! No need to worry, my friend. Here you go." The Doctor beamed, pulling out his psychic paper and flashing it to the alien. Alli leaned over to look at the paper and furrowed her brow in confusion at the squiggly lines that kept moving across the page. For some reason, he accepted that and jittered in relief.

"Thank the moons above that you have arrived my Lord! We are incredibly grateful for your assistance in our dire circumstance."

"Why? What's wrong?" Rose asked with concern laced in her voice. The man looked between her and the Doctor before noticing the other two standing behind him as well, his face started to tint a darker tan that near matched the ground beneath them.

"I beg your forgiveness for not beginning with introductions, my manners have been so scattered due to the situation. My name is Krix Clayarn. Head architect of this district. All the other heads of Crispal are awaiting for your presence. I would admire to know the names of your wife, child and male au pair."

The Doctor spoke up first with a cheshire grin before Mickey could interject. "Oh yes of course, my manners seem to be misplaced as well. This is my wife Rose Tyler, _that_ is Mickey Smith and this is-"

 _Crack_

"Luna Erythro. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance and a treasure to gain your wisdom." She skillfully replied, earning a pleased, wide-eyed look from the man as she bowed before him. Rose looked with raised eyebrows toward the Doctor, who held a similar expression.

"How impressive an understanding of our culture your child has, you must have an incredibly skillful au pair, Lord Doctor and Mrs. Tyler. I apologize for questioning your gender choice."

Mickey nodded his head towards him with a blank expression, leaning in towards the Doctor. "What's an au pair?"

He whispered pack with a secretive smirk. "A foreigner who helps with housework but exclusively child care in return for room and board. Usually their women."

"Well why didn't you correct him?" He hissed in his ear, looking back and giving a quick smile to the curious alien before turning back and glaring at the Doctor again.

"In what way is that _not_ true?" He chirped back, Krix began speaking once more.

"They shall be placed in the utmost care and protection while we work."

"Oh no, Rose stays with me." He clarified, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, much to her enjoyment.

"If you insist, but we must hurry." He waved his arm high in the air and two similarly dressed guards bristled over towards them, bowing at them as well. "Our best protectors promise to escort them to safety."

"That is much appreciated, now, what is the problem exactly?"

Before anyone could speak the entire ground tremored beneath them, only those that had two legs were shaken to the ground and had their knees absorbed deep into the street preventing any injuries. A sickening gurgle rumbled the air, everyone turned towards the closest building as it's beautifully crafted features began to melt. Inhabitants began to wail in mourning as the tower fell into the ground and erased itself forever. Their heads rolled down towards the ground in respect before they carried on like nothing really happened, Krix, however, began shuffling his many legs with worry.

"That is our problem, Doctor. The buildings are being absorbed!" He fretted.

"They're s'posed to do that though, aren't they?" Rose questioned him, being helped up from the indents she made.

"But that building was made not two weeks ago, the architects are being exhausted."

This made the Doctor perk up in alarm. "But that's impossible, a building like that should have lasted for more than three years!" He began glancing around, taking in all the other buildings surrounding them and noticing the current style. "Wait, the year's twenty-nine forty, retro-grozniast is meant to be the main theme in most of the city. This is a rustic-new _roman_ , that shouldn't be around for _fifty years_. What's happening?"

"Something is occurring to our Klak Clay, we have no indication as to what this might suggest."

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and knelt down into the clay, scanning it before standing up in shock. "The composition has decreased an entire one-thousand feet."

"Well, that shouldn't be too bad then, right?" Mickey asked, listening to the Doctor breathe out the rest of the results in horror.

"One-thousand feet of clay, from the entire circumference of the planet. It's _shrinking_."

 **A/N: Ta-daa! Hope that was a little bit intriguing, I tried my best and that's what counts. *n_n* Alright, so question time, and I'll keep it short.**

 **1\. What's the best name for an alien race that are greedy, weasle-y, idiots? I was thinking something along the lines of [insert word here]-umph. Just something-umph. Since that's the noise you make around those types of people.**

 **Let me hear your thoughts since I'll never be telepathic in my lifetime. Sad day. XD Until next time my little companions!**


	28. Yup, Real Nice Trimming There

**A/N: *emerges from the darkness* Oh god! What year is it!? *checks calendar* Sheesh! Wow guy, I am so sorry. First let me just get these out of the way. Happy St. Patrick's Day! Happy April Fools! Happy May Day! Happy May the Fourth be with You! *giggles at pun* Congratulations on your graduation! Happy Birthday! Happy any other holiday I missed! Right, so I completely understand if you're all mad at me, I was under a bit of pressure and going through a rough time since some bad memories got pulled up. Everything's okay now. I still have some graduation parties to attend, but otherwise, I am wholly and completely, free. WOO! ^^ Right, you just want the story, mind my ramblings. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: SON (If you even still remember what that means)**

 **Chapter 28**

"Shrinking? As in the planet's just… _shwoop!_ " Mickey supplied, pulling his hands together in a similar motion.

"Yes, exactly that." The Doctor numbly nodded, not really paying attention to him as he continued rechecking the sonic.

"Hold on, let me look this up. Twenty-nine forty, right?" Luna muttered as her eyes twitched back in forth in a blur before pulling herself back out, looking only more confused. "Strange, there's not much on the planet's history."

"Why's that? I thought every book was in your head." Rose asked.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean everything in the universe was recorded, everything about Crispal was written down by people who came from other planets. Their clay may have more uses than most resources but they don't have books, they _can't_ , there's nothing to make them with. That's why they have no sense of culture besides what they say and pass on."

 _Crack_

"We're lucky we landed during the age of respect and civility, we were just a century off of them headbutting us in greeting." Alli interjected before she was cut off as well.

 _Crack_

"Focus."

 _Crack_

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I found a physics lesson book revolving entirely around this planet and they ran a worst case scenario on the loss of mass on the planet. If anything more than thirteen-thousand feet of clay is subtracted from the circumference of the planet, the moons get thrown all out of whack, sending them crashing into each other until eventually they all just turn in and crash into the planet."

"And that's a whole other level of bad because it should be impossible. Mass doesn't just disappear." The Doctor stressed, finally pulling himself out of it and running a hand through his hair, turning over towards Krix. "You said that all the head architects of the planet are already gathered?" He nodded his globular head. "Right then, Rose, you're with me, we're going to find out what we can from them while you two search the area and see if they find anything alien that shouldn't be there. Luna, you keep yourself and Mickey out of trouble, moment you find anything, let us know."

"Wait a minute! How comes she's the one who's supposed to keep _me_ out of trouble?" Mickey whined, getting an eyeroll from him.

"She's a walking library with billions upon billions of years worth of history in her head, she knows what she's doing."

 _Crack_

"And yet I'm grounded from the console." Luna grumbled. Rose looked at him and Luna questioningly as they stared the other down, deciding to have a little talk with the both of them after this.

"Right!" Rose chirped somehow menacingly, halting their glare-down. "We'll call you, try and stay out of trouble. Doctor?"

He nodded and linked arms with her, silently gulping out of fear from the look he recognized in her eyes. Him and Luna were in for it now.

Luna took a deep breath to sooth her frustration and looked to the protectors that were assigned to watch over them. She couldn't imagine what they would need protecting from though, something more was happening than just clay disappearing. _Sounds like something you can handle, Alli._

 _Crack_

"Is there a reason that we need protected?" She asked straight out. _Once again, real subtle._

Instead of getting the answer right away like she was used to, they awkwardly rotated their heads away and avoided really answering the question. "We are not at liberty to discuss the reason under the orders that were placed in your best interest."

"In other words, you're not gonna tell us?"

"Affirmative."

Alli huffed in frustration. "What if we see something happens that we should be on the lookout for?"

"We will be the ones on the lookout, so you need not worry. With your permission, we would take pleasure in showing you our more prized tourist locations that have been recently created."

She begrudgingly nodded her head that set the two guards on their way to escorting them down the street with Mickey and her in tow, although he seemed pretty optimistic about the unnecessary detour.

"Well that's useless." Alli whispered to Mickey. "How are we supposed to help with them not letting us know what's going on?"

"Rose said she'd call us once she and the Doctor got information from them." He said, not seeming to worry very much about anything. "I mean, we're stayin' out of trouble aren't we?"

 _Crack_

"He also said to let him know if we find anything. Now, how do you suggest we do that if we're out sight-seeing when there's a potential alien threat that could be prevented?"

Mickey had the decency to look sheepish at what Luna pointed out, finally listening when she pulled him in for a plan. He wasn't one hundred percent positive that this was what the Doctor had in mind for wanting them to find out what was going on, but at least they were doing something, right?

The Doctor gushed at the beautiful architecture in the building that was housing all the gathered head architects. Sure, something that shouldn't be here was accelerating it to make it be decades ahead of its time, but blimey was the attention to detail staggering.

"Oh, Rose! Look at the level of talent that mosaic is at! That could probably last nine years on its own it's so intricate." He jittered out, bringing his face up close to the sculpted wall. Rose playfully swatted his arm to pull his attention back.

"Doctor, you can swan over the buildings later, we have work to do." He made a thoughtful face as they were directed over to a bare platform with another guard posted at the entrance.

"I've never thought of it as a job before. That'd be interesting to have on a resume though, eh?"

He grinned wider at her laughter as she spoke. "Oh yeah, 'What's your current job?' Oh, just protecting the universe. More of a hobby really."

His hands suddenly jolted to her waist and gripped her tightly as the ground beneath them shot up a number of floors, the makeshift elevator halting after they approached the tenth floor. His hands didn't let go as he looked down at her to check if she was alright.

"You alright?"

She nodded mutely before she stuttered her voice out, very conscious about the close proximity. "Y-yeah I'm … fine. Good."

He seemed to notice how her face was just a couple centimeters from his own. He tried, and failed, to not glance at her perfectly sculpted lips that were parted ever so slightly, or her whisky, doe-eyed look that left him intoxicated in her gaze. He inhaled in a quick manner to clear the tension and straightened up, releasing her from his hold.

"Right then, sorry bout that. I forgot that the lifts here were a bit disorienting."

"Right... yeah, no, no. S'fine" She replied in a defeated tone that was poorly hidden. The Doctor searched her eyes once more and thought he saw a hint of disappointment in them before they blinked away behind a tongue-touched smile.

"Better get goin', can't leave them waiting." She briskly made her way over to the room leaving the Doctor standing in the lift longer than he noticed. It took a polite throat clearing from the alien working the lift to get him to work his legs again.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. He stepped off the platform and earned a sympathetic nod from him.

"It is quite alright, sir. Please pardon my brashness, but you are quite lucky to have such a lovely wife and still be so besotted. Have a good day."

The alien stomped a number of feet and vanished down to the floors below, leaving the Doctor opening and closing his mouth to object with no words to follow. He eventually made his way into the massive room of clay that was filled with apprehensive head architects and his Rose.

 _No, not_ my _Rose,_ just _Rose. She's_ not _mine and I'm_ not _besotted. I'm a Time Lord! We don't get besotted._ He pouted and made his way over towards hi-… _Rose_ , and listened in on all the, somehow, polite shouting.

"I despair to imagine the travesty of our world should this happenstance continue!"

"For the sake of our precious time, might I recommend we-"

"Pardon my interruption but this can only lead us down an unnecessary-"

"I forgive you interruption, and please pardon mine, but I have been delivered news of additional assistance from outer worlds brought forth by Head Architect Clayarn."

"Please do not take in my words as rude, but what can other-worlders do for us that the most competent Heads of all of Crispal cannot manage on their own?"

"I don't know why, but this feels wrong to watch." Rose whispered conspiratorially to the Doctor, making him snort a bit before he composed himself.

"Everybody could you please be quiet!" He hollered, earning a respectful hush. "Right, hello! My name's the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler, and we are here to help. We may not be architects but we are known for solving these kinds of situations so a little trust in us would be much appreciated."

Rose held in her snicker as all the architects blushed a deep tan and shuffled in embarrassment. "Our deepest apologies, we beg your forgiveness. It's times like these that we must hold onto our manners and demeanor."

"It's quite alright, we forgive you." He calmed them. "Now, straight to business although, I would like to go sight seeing some of your architecture after this because _Rassilon_ is it brilliant! I mean the mosaic in the foyer _alone_ was-"

" _Ahem._ " Rose cleared her throat, cutting off his rambling.

"Right, right. Sorry, but first! When did the buildings first start falling?"

"It began just one month ago, we have lost hundreds to the clay already."

"Have you picked up on anything strange or out-of-the-ordinary since then?"

"Nothing I'm afraid."

"Well has anybody gone missing or reported strange sightings?"

"Well, in fact yes! We've been hearing of cases where middle-class were not reporting to their assigned duties."

"Where did-"

KLACK!

Everyone fell into a hushed silence, cutting the rapid questioning off. The Doctor looked around the room, his hearts picking up just a bit quicker when he saw everyone else looking around for who made the interruption.

KLACK!

Rose shuffled closer.

KLACK!

"Doctor?"

KLACK!

"Yes?" He swiftly answered, grabbing her hand to calm her and know where she is.

"S' that coming from inside?"

KLACK!

He paused a moment, thinking better of himself and deciding to just tell her."Yes."

KLACK! KLACK!

"What happens if someone takes the clay out of a building?"

KLACK!

"Same thing I imagine if you take a joker from a house of cards. If it loses the infostructure and integrity then… " He turned towards her, seeing fear in her eyes and full well knowing it must be showing in his too. "It's gonna be absorbed."

KLACK!

Everyone held their breath, not daring to move through the echoing stillness. It felt like an eternity when just a few seconds passed, when the rumbling began to shudder in the air it sounded as loud as thunder to them. Screams started howling in everyone's ears as the features in the room surrounding them began melting away towards the ground, the floor losing it's solid texture and sucking their legs into it.

"Everyone out! Go!" The Doctor shouted, motioning for them to make their way to the elevators and see if it can somehow make it up. The entryway out of the room had other plans as it collapsed and sealed them off in the shrinking room. "The windows!"

"Doctor!" Rose shrieked, he spun and tasted fear on his tongue seeing Rose sinking into the clay.

"Hold on! I've got you!" He slid towards her and squished a bit into the ground as he grabbed her arms tightly. He tugged and felt the clay move around underneath him before moving back in on Rose's body. His head light up with an idea and he instantly stood up, still holding her arms.

"Rose, puff your chest up!"

"What?!" Rose hollored, hands grasping desperately to his sleeves as he stood over her.

"Puff up your chest! Trust me, I got a plan!"

She looked up at him, knowing the look on his face meant he would get her out. She put her trust in him and took as large a breath of air as she could, struggling to make her chest bigger against the constricting clay. When she breathed in as deeply as she could he raised his foot and stomped the ground, immediately hardening around her.

"Perfect! Now suck in! Quickly!"

She complied and sucked in her gut enough to show her ribs, his arms gripping tighter on her as he pulled and slid her up through the hole. She stumbled when she regained her footing on the shaky ground and lost her breath when he pulled her in for a hug. He pulled back a miniscule amount and ghosted his hand on her cheek, just barely touching her to check for any injuries.

"Hey, you alright?" He questioned softly, close enough to her for her to hear him. She could barely speak, not because her chest felt bruised.

"Yeah, we should probably get everyone out though."

"Right!" He spun around was met by a shocking sight. "What?"

"Doctor? Where'd they all go?" Rose asked when the melting room was devoid of anybody in it. She couldn't help but jump when a bright flash of light popped in the room, seeing an odd alien appear in its place, pointing a futuristic gun at them.

The Doctor started groaning. " _Oh_ not _you_. I should have known you lot would do something as stupid as this."

"Silence!" It hissed before an electric, white light zapped around them, teleporting the remaining people out of the building just before it collapsed into the ground.

Mickey had told their protectors they would enjoy to see the building where Rose and the Doctor were taken and enjoy its architecture. Which, to Luna's satisfaction, was exactly where she wanted them to go. Hopefully, they had some form of records in the building of what was _really_ going on, otherwise she would have to look up some information of this time period and find a way to charm it out of them. But for now, the real challenge was having Mickey act genuinely interested in architecture.

"Wow, that's some… _very_ nice er, trimming?" Mickey stalled, trying to distract them from seeing her sneak away. She just about made it to the intricate archways when an extremely rough shaking brought her down to her knees.

"Alli!" Mickey shouted, alerting the guards where she was and sending them running for her. She let herself be carried away as the building was sucked into the ground, the distant wailing from the locals in the air almost unheard to her as the rumbling grew louder. The sound collapsed all at once with a final pop, leaving her staring in horror at the ground where the building that Rose and the Doctor were in.

"What happened? Where'd they go?" Mickey questioned, looking for answers at an enraged Luna. She forced herself down out of the protectors grasp and stomped over towards him, promptly punching him over and over in the leg. "Ow! Oi! Stop it! Cut it out!"

"You! Idiot! Why! Did! You! Show! Them! Where! I! Was!" She punctuated between punches. Just as he opened his mouth to justify himself his legs were taken out from under him by a forceful kick, sending him flat on his back into the absorbent clay.

"Oi! What was that even for?" He hollered from his position on the ground, cowering a bit further when she loomed over him with a glare.

"My name, is not, Alli." She whispered in a terrifying tone, kicking him once more before the protectors finally pulled her back.

"Please child! This is not respectable behavior! We are sorry for the loss of your parents, but you _must_ try and remain composed!" His deep voice rolled, causing her head to snap towards his direction. He appeared to be unphased but the instinctual shuffling of his many legs away from her showed he was scared.

"Three things. One." She held up her finger as she counted them off. "I will _not_ control my behavior. Two. You will _not_ be sorry because three. They are alive and well and we are getting them back. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads in fear at the anger swirling in her eyes, she popped her knuckles to ease the soreness from her punching fit and addressed the protectors once more.

"Now, you're going to tell us what's going on so we can get back Rose and the Doctor whether you like it or not. So start from the beginning, tell us everything you know."

 **A/N: Yup. Ended this month long drought of no chapters on a cliffhanger. I am just terrible. -_- By the way! I will be trying to get some time to respond to your PM's to some of you. I've just been buried for the longest time, just need a little bit of a breather and I'll be good to go. Until next time, my little companions!**


End file.
